Temporarily Here Forever
by chibix1
Summary: (complete) Its about the ppgs and the rrbs so far I think its got a tiny bit of everything drama romance comidy horror a few disturbin parts i might ad and its gonna be a long one rated R for language violence and sexual stiuations.(PG 13 until 10 i tink)
1. No More Flaws

Welcome to my very first Powerpuff girls fan fic ever. (I have wrote others but none that are about the Powerpuff Girls) Anyway.I really love the Powerpuff Girls and I love reading fics about them. I really wanted to write a fic about the Powerpuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys and what they would really do if they came back. Okay I know there are a few things in here that might be similar to other fics on the internet but I assure you I never meant to copy anyone and I never stole any ideas from anyone.and if you don't like it or you hate it or you think I suck because I don't know who to write a fic, I will have to agree since I have never done this before, but it really can't be too bad I guess.^__^ lets be civil folks.  
  
also I don't own the Powerpuff Girls of any of other characters (except the ones that I made up to stick in to give it more drama) okay I'm starting to talk to much JUST ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
No more Flaws  
  
  
  
  
  
The city of Townsville, a quiet beautiful town filled with love laughter and. ..MONSTERS!  
  
The girls quickly get to the seen where a huge red dragon like monster is thrashing about the city. Blossom analyses the situation then forms a strategy.  
  
"Attack plan alfa ataro 56! GO!" Blossom says then darts down close to the ground in front of the dragon.  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup flew behind it and tripped it. The dragon fell backwards, but before Blossom could make her move the dragon shot fire at then almost frying them. Buttercup gets angry and attacks head on ignoring the warnings her sister is yelling out to her.  
  
"Buttercup wait the fire!!" Blossom yelled  
  
"Why you!!!!" Buttercup yells as she flies with her fists ready.  
  
Before she can hit the monster it takes a deep breath and exhales its flame breath. Buttercup stops in her tracks to dodge. Thankfully Bubbles kicks the dragon in its jaw and sends it crashing to the ground.  
  
"Ice breath!!" Blossom yells as she breaths in then blows out freezing the dragon. Buttercup flies down and picks up the hunk of frozen beast and hurls it of Townsville.  
  
"That takes care of that." Blossom said  
  
"Thanks to your ice breath." Bubbles said  
  
"The only way to get past a hot situation is to put it on ice." Blossom said  
  
"Whatever. You and your ice junk, lets just get back to school." Buttercup said.  
  
The girls fly back to school but mean while. At the top of the volcano in the middle of Townsville Central Park, an evil plan is in the middle of creation.  
  
"Finally I have it! It is now in my possession! I am now the owner of it! It is mine!" Mojo-jojo says holding it up.  
  
"This is the final thing I need to complete my plan to destroy those accursed girls! I must move on to faze two!" He evilly laughs  
  
He goes into another room where the rest of his 'plan' is waiting. First he starts by adding snips and snails and puppy dog tails to the pot. He laughs once more then holds up a large beaker full of a strange glowing liquid. He dumps the continents into the pot then steps back. The pot begins to boil then suddenly it explodes. Mojo is sent hurtling backwards against a wall. He recovers fast then looks up to see three boys where the pot once was. It was Brick Boomer and Butch, the Rowdyruff Boys.  
  
The one in the red scans the room looking rather pissed off and unamused. The one in green is in an even worse mood then the red one. The one in blue is looking around half surprised and half pissed and amazed. The one in red turns to Mojo.  
  
"Sup Pops? What is goin' on?" Brick asked  
  
"Oh Boys it is good to see you again! Now that you're here you can help me defeat those annoying Powerpuff brats." He says to them.  
  
"Like hell we will." Brick says glaring at Mojo  
  
"Just so they can sneak up on us and kiss us so we'll blow up? I don't think so." Butch said  
  
"Those girls cannot defeat you now! You are invincible, unstoppable, undefeatable, and further more you cannot loose to them again." Mojo said  
  
"How's that?" Brick said  
  
"I have perfected you. The last time I created you, there was a flaw. After hours of lab work I determined that there was one thing that held you back. A single thing that stopped you. A minor detail that prevented you from accomplishing your job." Mojo said  
  
"Get to the point." Brick said  
  
"The last time I used a chemical that was not chemical X witch is what those accursed Puff girls are made of. The chemical I used was not stable which was the major factor in why you met your demise like that. Now that I have used the real chemical X to create you those girls will not be able to defeat you ever!" Mojo laughed wickedly.  
  
"So your saying we can kick their ass this time?" Brick spoke.  
  
"Yes that is what I am trying to tell you. This is what I am communicating towards you This is.!"  
  
"Shut it already. We don't have time for your mouth, we got some puff to smash!" Brick said  
  
"Right on!" Boomer said  
  
"Straight up." The Butch said. Suddenly they crash through the roof of the observatory and are off on a puff busting mission.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Class dismissed." Miss Kean said.  
  
All the children run out off the classroom to go home. The girls float out of the room and prepare for the tip home. They didn't get to far when they were interrupted from going home.  
  
"Look what we have here a bunch of little sissy girlies." A voice calls out, followed but laughter.  
  
"Who said that?!" Buttercup says looking around getting angry.  
  
The girls look up to see the three boys in front of them hovering a little higher then them. Bubbles gasps and covers her mouth. Blossom is amazed and Buttercup is about to explode.  
  
"I said that. Gonna do something about that?" Brick said.  
  
"Its.the..Rowdyruff Boys!" Blossom said  
  
"But we defeated them!" Bubble says in shock.  
  
"All that matters is that we're back and your in for the wippin' of your lives! Boomer Butch.make waste of these girls." Brick says  
  
"Will do." Boomer says  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice." Butch says pounding his fist into the palm of his hand.  
  
They zip out and attack the one who corresponds to their color. Buttercup jumps back seeing Butch coming at her. Butch speeds up and catches her only to be surprised by Buttercup screeching to a halt to watch Butch fly past her. With that she has enough time to attack him as he stops and turns around. She slams him a foot to the head then a 1-2-3 combo punch with a knee to the face to finish the blow.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Blossom grabs the boy by the arm and sends him crashing to the ground. He gets up and shoots at her mid section grabbing her and crushing her into the nearest building. Blossom recovers then knees him in the face then raises her hands in the air and slams his head to the ground..on to the third fight.  
  
Bubbles was tackled by Boomer and was flying out of control into a building but just before hitting she slips out of his grasp witch leaves him unable to stop and he took the full blow instead. He wips around and elbows Bubbles in the face then with the other hand he slams her to the ground.  
  
Buttercup dodges Butch's punch but fails to slip away from his leg smashing into her neck sending her skidding onto the ground. Butch lets out a laugh then does a dive bomber attack smashing him self into Buttercup, who hasn't recovered from the last attack yet. Her body gets smashed into the ground leaving and imprint of her broken into the cement.  
  
Blossom is desperately trying to dodge Brick's eye beams and his punches. While she is distracted he grabbed her and flings her to the ground right on top of Buttercup.  
  
Boomer does this also with Bubbles. As he lets go of her she tries to stop but it's too late. She smashes on top of Blossom who is already on Buttercup. The boys land a few feet from the hole in the ground.  
  
"Yo Brick nice moves." Butch said  
  
"Naturally." Brick said.  
  
Bubbles scoots off of Blossom who is trying to get off Buttercup. Bubbles is rubbing her head as Blossom pulled Buttercup out of the rubble.  
  
"Its no use we have to resort to plan b." Blossom said  
  
"You don't mean.?" Buttercup said in fear of what's to come  
  
"We have to do it." Blossom said  
  
"Aw man, I'm not doing that again!" Buttercup said  
  
"You have to, it's the only way." Blossom said  
  
"Its not that bad Buttercup." Bubble said  
  
"Yes it is." Buttercup says. The girls pull their attention back to the boys who are staring them down.  
  
"Ready girls?" Blossom remarks Bubbles nods.  
  
"No." Buttercup said  
  
"We have no choice Buttercup!" Blossom said  
  
"Then why did you bother asking me!?" She yells  
  
"Oh never mind, lets do this." Blossom said.  
  
They float over facing their counter part and get ready. Soon they have a flirty look on their face which seems to gross out the boys.  
  
"Not this again." Boomer moans  
  
"I suggest you not waist your time. Your girlie plan wont work this time. We are immune to your little kissie sissy attack." Brick said  
  
"Good." Buttercup said  
  
"What do you mean?" Blossom said pausing.  
  
"Pops used the real chemical X this time and corrected our flaw. You can't beat us now. Face it you've lost." Brick said  
  
"Never!!" Buttercup yells then she charges at them. The three play it and tag team her three ways and she is quickly disposed of.  
  
"Buttercup!" Blossom yells as she quickly rushes to her sister's side.  
  
Buttercup is knocked out cold. Blossom gets up and faces the boys once more. She rushes at then and is faked out by Butch who then appears behind her and puts her in a head lock. Blossom struggles at the boy's grip but to no avail.  
  
"Blossom!" Bubbles shouts then shoots off to help her.  
  
Butch hurls Blossom at the incoming Puff. Bubbles barely catches her sister but even with her in Bubble's arms she cannot control her self and tumbles to the ground. Brick lands next to Bubbles and locks his arm around her. Bubbles can't move no matter how hard she struggles. Soon she starts to scream. The sound quickly grows until her sonic scream reaches its full height. The boys reach for their ears freeing Bubbles. She stops and quickly tears at the one in red. Butch intercepts her and knocks her out cold.  
  
"Looks like our work here is finished." Brick says.  
  
"Lets get back to Pops and see what's up." Boomer says  
  
The boys head out to go back to the observatory leaving the girls unconscious. Could this be the end of the girls as we know them?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh boy.did I really write that? I hope not.Oh well hope you liked it if not I'll try harder hehehe anywayz.see you in the next chapter! 


	2. Mojo-No-Mo

A little note to the reader.I can't spell.sorry didn't ever do well in English class so if it really bugs you if you find and mistake let me know oh and I hope you like the next chapter  
  
P.S. I don't own the PPGs and I'm poor so you would get much if you sued me ne wayz. *eham*  
  
enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mojo-no-mo  
  
  
  
  
  
Blossom slowly opens her eyes. All she can see are the blurry clouds above. She sits up slowly and looks around. The boys were gone. Back to celebrate more then likely. Blossom remembered her sisters and got up to look for them. The first one she sees is Bubbles. She rushes to her side and lifts her out of the ground.  
  
"Bubbles hey, wake up!" She says rocking her softly. Bubbles blinks her eyes open and slowly sits up.  
  
"What..happened?" Bubbles asks.  
  
"They.were just..too powerful. Buttercup!" Blossom said then gets up to look for her missing sister. Bubbles spots her and gets to her first. Blossom is there in a flash.  
  
"Buttercup wake up.wake up!" Blossom said lifting her up.  
  
"Is she okay??" Bubbles asks with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know...Buttercup please wake up! Say something!" Blossom said. Buttercups eyebrows lower and her eyes open a bit.  
  
"I'm gonna kick their butts." Buttercup manages.  
  
"Your okay! Thank goodness." Blossom says Buttercup sits up and rubs her head. Meanwhile.  
  
The Ruffs land at Mojo's place and look around for him. While they are looking they spot some really interesting machines and other scientific things. Brick scans with his X-ray eyes and find Mojo in the next room. They hover over to the door which is open slightly are about to float in when Brick stops them.  
  
"What's the deal man?" Boomer said  
  
"Shut up and listen." Brick said. The boys listen carefully as Mojo talks to him self.  
  
"Finally with the Powerpuff brats out of my way nothing can stop me! Mwuhahaha! But wait. I still have something that needs tending to. It's those menacing boys. I cannot and do not need them around after then defeat the ones who are to be defeated. I must find a way to destroy then and then I will be free to rule the world alone! That's right this world will be ruled be me alone! Singly, solo, with out help! One is that number of rules this world needs and one it shall be! Muwahahahahahahaha!!!" Mojo laughs  
  
"Why that over stuffed rat!" Butch growled  
  
"Shh!" Brick demanded  
  
"Now how to finish them off? What shall I use. Something quick, but painful." Mojo said as he looked around his machines.  
  
"That's it." Brick said busting in the door.  
  
Mojo-jojo in surprise turns around to see the angry boys staring at him.  
  
"Oh boys! Nice.to..see...you?" Mojo says knowing they were listening to him.  
  
"So Mojerk! You just wanted us to do your dirty work huh? Just wanted to use us huh?" Brick said  
  
"No no no you got it all wrong! I was just.kidding! Yes I was making a joke, a funny, an unrealistic remark meant to make you laugh, a." Mojo stammered.  
  
"Shut it you overgrown asshole." Brick shouted.  
  
"Its about time you eat my fist!" Butch yelled charging at Mojo.  
  
Mojo pulled out a laser and fired at the boys. Butch knocked it away from him and slammed him over to Brick who whooped up on him then sent him to Boomers who slammed him into the ground. Mojo was hollering for his life.  
  
"Stop!..(punch) You can't! (slam) I'm (broken arm) your maker! UhhaHHHHHHHHgrrrr!!! (black eye) Uhhahhhhh!! (broken ribs) no!! Arghhhhh! (More broken ribs)" Then finish him off by locking him up in a cage labeled 'a super strong cage for keeping the Powerpuffs from escaping so they cannot get away or leave.' Mojo is out and drooling all over the cage's floor. Butch crosses his arms in anger. Boomer is quiet with his eyebrows etched together. Brick is silently thinking.  
  
"What now?" Boomer asked cautiously to his angry brother.  
  
"How should I know?!" Brick snapped. Boomer lowered his head.  
  
"We have to stay some where." Boomer said softly.  
  
"Then we'll stay here. If monkey ass gives us any slick about it he'll be sorry." Brick said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Butch said  
  
"Me too. Uh you think retard over there has got anything to eat? I'm starved" Boomer said.  
  
"Lets go look." Brick said calming down.  
  
The boy search and find the fridge and pop it open. They get out some stuff and continue to fix up something to eat. They eat as fast as they can then chug down the soda they have. Butch lets out a huge burp while rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Man that was good." Brick said  
  
"Yeah. So what we gonna do now?" Boomer said  
  
"Well you can do the dishes, we are gonna go out and cruise Townsville for some action." Brick said  
  
"What? I'm not washing dishes! I'm going with you." Boomer said  
  
"You do the dishes Boomer!!" Butch yelled  
  
"No I don't wanna! Why do I gots to do them? I want to go with!!" Boomer yelled  
  
"You do those dishes or I'll pound you into the floor!!" Butch yelled  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Boomer yelled  
  
"Alright! Alright!! Boomer you can go, we'll just make Mojoke clean it up later." Brick yelled. Butch crosses his arms and sneers at Boomer. Boomer sticks his tongue out at him. They lift off the ground with the mess still on the table and leave. As they are fly over Townsville They relax and look about the city.  
  
"So what we gonna do out here?" Butch asks.  
  
"I don't know." Brick said  
  
"Common fearless leader.lead us!" Butch said getting bored.  
  
"Lets look for." Brick began but was cut off by a hug roar. "Whoa!" The ruffs say all at once. They turn to see a huge yellow dinosaur attacking the city. Brick looks at his brothers.  
  
"Lets have some fun." He said to them. Meanwhile.  
  
"Girls a call! Lets move out!" Blossom says hanging up the phone. The three of them shoot out the roof and fly off in the direction of the monster.  
  
The boys get to the monster and are ready to fight it but Brick notices something coming his way then stops his brothers.  
  
"Wait. Look!" He says pointing behind the thing. They all see three trails of light one lime green one pink and one light blue.  
  
"Its those Powersissys!" Butch growls  
  
"I thought we clean them out!" Boomer said crossing his arms  
  
"It doesn't matter." Brick said.  
  
"What?!" His brothers shout.  
  
"Aren't we gonna fight them?" Boomer asked  
  
"Why should we?" Brick asked  
  
"Well they.they um.." Boomer looks for a reason to fight them.  
  
"Why shouldn't we?" Butch said crossing his arms.  
  
"The only reason we fought them to begin with is because Mojoke wanted us too. I for one aint doing nothing he wants us to do no more. I've had enough off him. I'm not gonna fight them." Brick says just as the girls get to the monster.  
  
"Yeah guess your right." Boomer said  
  
"I don't want to follow what Mogerm says either. I wont fight them." Butch said  
  
"Can we go fight the monster now?" Boomer asked  
  
"No lets see what these girls are made of." Brick said  
  
"Sugar and spice and everything." Boomer starts.  
  
"That's not what I mean, dorkuss" Brick said  
  
They begin to watch as the girls beat down the monster. Blossom already had the girls in one of her tactical plans. The boys look on while they make quick meat of the monster with out have much trouble. Bubbles and Buttercup send the monster to the ground then Blossom uses her ice breath to freeze it then Bubbles screams next to its head and her sonic scream shatters the ice while knocking out the monster. Then Buttercup picks up the monster by the tail and swings it around then lets go sending it flying out of the city.  
  
"Not too bad." Brick said  
  
"Hey do we have ice breath? And that scream thingy?" Boomer asks then he tries to do the ice breath, but only air comes out. Then he screams but it was only a scream.that the girls hear.  
  
"You idiot! What's wrong with you!" Brick yelled at him.  
  
"What was that?" Bubbles asked  
  
"I don't know lets check it out." Blossom said  
  
The boys didn't have a chance to hide when they seen the girls coming over to them. Butch sneers at them Boomer is relaxing in mid air, and Brick has got his usual 'we are better then the girls' look on his face.  
  
"What are you three doing here! Did Mojo send you to unleash this monster on Townsville!?" Blossom yelled  
  
"No, actually we were just getting ready to beat it down when you three showed up." Brick said  
  
"Wha.?" Blossom said surprised  
  
"What the heck do you mean?! We are the super heroes here not you! Its our job to beat up bad guys now if you don't mind.ITS TIME TO KICK YOUR BUTTS!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
"Sorry sista, we don't play that no more. We quit." Butch said  
  
"What? You quit? You just can't quit!!" Buttercup yelled. She tried to attack Butch but Blossom grabbed her arm and stopped her  
  
"Let me go! I'm gonna hurt him!" Buttercup yelled  
  
"Didn't you hear him they aren't gonna fight us." Blossom said  
  
"Yeah we quit, are you deaf?" Brick said  
  
"Why you little.." Buttercup said stopping and hovering back in her place.  
  
"Why did you quit?" Bubble asked  
  
"Cause. We aint listening to that Mojoke no more." Boomer said  
  
"Yeah. He's not telling us what to do no more." Brick said  
  
Blossom looked at them. She tried to figure out if they were serious or just trying to trick them. She looked at her sister. Bubbles look confused, but happy, and Buttercup looked thoroughly peeved.  
  
"Well okay. I guess if you don't do anything bad." Blossom said  
  
"Where are you gonna live if you aren't gonna be Mojo's helpers." Bubbles asked  
  
"We are staying at his pad for now. He don't mind at all." Brick said snickering.  
  
"Yeah. Not much he can do about it." Butch said  
  
"Are you going to go to school or any thing?" Blossom said  
  
"School? Why would we go to school? We aint no dummies." Butch said  
  
"Well for one you should say, 'we are not dummies but you wouldn't know that cause your not in school, and school isn't that bad." Blossom said  
  
"Yeah, we get to do a lot of fun things in school." Bubbles said  
  
"Like dodge ball!" Buttercup said  
  
"And arts and crafts." Bubbles said  
  
"And Science!" Blossom said. The boys looked at each other in interest.  
  
"Maybe we should check it out." Brick said. Butch smirked and Boomer got excited.  
  
"That's great we'll have the Professor sign you up tomorrow." Blossom said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Sigh* I'm trying..good? Yes? No? let me know plez. Anyway I have evil intentions for later in the fic (muwahahahaha!) oh sorry well  
  
see you in the next chapter...^__^ 


	3. Schools Buggin

Okay Okay I'm crazy I know ^__^  
  
Oh yeah I don't own um.not by a long shot  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
School's buggin  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day the girls got up a little bit earlier so they could get over to the boys to make sure they got to school. They got dressed ate their breakfast and left for Mojo's place. When they got their Blossom knocked on the door. They waited for someone to answer but no one came to the door. Blossom shrugged and they just came in. They looked around the lair of the evil Mojo-jojo to find the boys but they were no where in sight. Finally they found a bed room where the boys were still sound asleep. Blossom crossed her arms.  
  
"Those lazy good for nothing.." Buttercup started. Blossom walked over to the bed.  
  
"How can they be sleeping its almost time to go to school. Bubbles why don't you wake them up?" Blossom smirked  
  
"My pleasure." Bubbles said.  
  
She took a deep breath and then did her sonic scream. The Ruff woke up immediately. Butch was mad of course and Brick was irritated. Boomer was rubbing his eyes and yawning. Butch jumped out of bed and landed in front of Bubbles.  
  
"What's wrong with you!? You don't just barge in to someone's house and do some screaming thingy and BREAK OUR EAR DRUMS!" Brick yelled  
  
"Well if you would have been awake in time for school we wouldn't have had to wake you up like this." Blossom said  
  
"Oh we forgot." Brick said  
  
"Can't school wait just a little while?" Boomer said feeling tired.  
  
"No school can't wait it starts at 9:00 weather you like it or not so get up and get ready." Blossom said  
  
"Get out then, so we can get ready." Brick said.  
  
The girls hovered out of the room and waited. Soon the boys emerged out of the room ready for school but yawning still. The girls lead them to school. They landed out side the school right before it was time to start school. Miss Kean was standing at the door waiting for the new students. They followed her in to the class room where there were children playing.  
  
"Alright class, settle down." Miss Kean said. All the children sat down in their proper seats and listened to their teacher.  
  
"Children we have three new student today, that's right. Boys please introduce your selves." She said stepping back.  
  
"Call me Brick."  
  
"I'm Boomer."  
  
"Butch."  
  
"Thank you boys you can take the table next to Blossom and her sisters." Miss Kean said  
  
"Sure lady." Brick said.  
  
"Its Miss Kean." She said.  
  
"Whatever lady." Brick said  
  
"Young man you must call me Miss Kean." She said becoming cross.  
  
"Okay Miss Kean." Brick said a little cross him self.  
  
"Okay class, Take out your work books. Boys yours are right here." She said handing them new work books.  
  
"Today we are gonna learn a little bit of government. Okay class can anyone tell me who runs the city of Townsville?" Miss Kean asked  
  
"The Powerpuff girls?" Boomer said  
  
"No that's incorrect and if you would like to answer please raise your hand." Miss Kean said Butch raised his hand  
  
"Yes Butch." Miss Kean said  
  
"Um.Blossom?" He said everyone laughed except the girls and Miss Kean.  
  
"No that's also incorrect." Miss Kean said Buttercup raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Buttercup?" Miss Kean said  
  
"Miss Bellum." Buttercup said  
  
"No that's incorrect." Miss Kean said. Blossom rolled her eyes. A few of the kids laughed Blossom raised her hand  
  
"Yes Blossom?" Miss Kean said  
  
"The Mayor." Blossom said  
  
"That's correct Blossom. Now lets turn to page 43 and begin." The kids began to work in their work books for a while.  
  
Time passed slowly but finally it was recess time. All the kids rushed outside to play. Bubbles went to play hop scotch while Buttercup grabbed a ball and was ready for a game of dodge ball. Blossom sat on a bench to read. Buttercup laughed evilly then threw the ball at Brick. He wasn't paying attention and it hit him right in the head. He turned to look on who had thrown it.  
  
"What's your deal man!?" He yelled Butch and Boomer were right behind him glaring at her.  
  
"Its called dodge ball, you are suppose to dodge the ball." Buttercup said  
  
"Well I can't dodge it when I don't know your throwing it!" Brick said  
  
"Then pay attention." Buttercup said with an evil smile.  
  
"I would if I would have known I was playing!" Brick yelled  
  
"Are you?" Buttercup asked  
  
"Yes." He said  
  
"Then hurry up and try and hit me!" Buttercup said  
  
"Alright." Brick said with a smirk.  
  
He threw the ball at her as hard as he could. She took one step to the left and it flew passed her hitting the wall then bouncing behind her.  
  
"Ya missed." Buttercup said  
  
"Why you!" Brick yelled.  
  
Buttercup smirked and picked up the ball. She leaped into the air and shot towards Brick. She faked him out then shot the ball at Butch nailing him in the chest. Butch sneered and picked up the ball. He shot at Buttercup with great speed. Buttercup jumped back to avoid him. He faked to the left and Buttercup went right. He shot the ball way off target. Buttercup smirked again.  
  
"Ha ha you missed!" Buttercup said slowing down.  
  
Suddenly she noticed that he wasn't trying to hit her, he was passing the ball to Brick who shot the ball at her from behind. The ball nailed her in the back. She scooped up the ball and went flying at Butch. Boomer and Brick watched as they flew around. Buttercup was almost on his tail when Butch flew up to dodge her. Boomer shrugged. They weren't playing any more Buttercup was only trying to hit Butch now. Boomer looked around the play ground then noticed something interesting.  
  
"Look a bug." He said getting close to the ground and grabbing it in mid air as it flew away. He stuck it in Brick's face who seemed not amused. Suddenly Brick got an idea.  
  
"Hey common. I know what to do with that bug." Brick said pulling his brother towards the school.  
  
They snuck inside where miss Kean was sitting at her desk writing something. They were as quiet as possible. Brick pick up Bubble's crayon box and opened it. He pulled out the green crayon and took the bug and stuck it inside then closed the lid so it wouldn't get out. They both slipped back out side. Boomer was frowning.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We're gonna get in trouble now." Boomer said  
  
"Oh shove it kid. It will be funny. That girlie probably hates bugs, and when it flies out, she will freak." Brick said  
  
"Whatever you say fearless leader." Boomer said. After a little while they all went back inside. Miss Kean settled everyone down so she could start the next part of the day.  
  
"Okay everyone, its arts and crafts time. Now take out your crayons and I'll get out the paper." She said picking up some drawing paper.  
  
She handed everyone a piece and sat back down. Bubbles took her paper then opened her box. She went to grab a color but before she pulled it out the bug crawled out onto her hand. She went wide eyed and then shrieked as she shook her arm trying to get it off.  
  
"Get it off! Get it off!!! Get it OFF!!!" She yelled  
  
The bug flew off her hand finally and landed on the floor. The two Ruffs were the first to laugh, followed but the third Ruff. Then a few other kids in the class began to laugh. Bubbles went teary eyed then started to cry. Buttercup looked peeved listening to Bubble's crying then sneered at Brick. Blossom got up and hugged Bubbles  
  
"Its okay Bubbles its gone now. Don't cry." Blossom said comforting her sister. Buttercup got up and flew over to Brick.  
  
"You did this didn't you!? What's wrong with you!? Only I can't play pranks on Bubbles like that, and look! You made her cry! Why I oughta.!!" Buttercup said shaking her fist at Brick.  
  
"Okay class settle down now. Bubbles you'll be okay, please stop crying. Brick I'd like to talk to you at my desk now, come here." Miss Kean said Brick got up and passed Buttercup while she stared him down. He floated over to the teach and stood looking up at her.  
  
"Brick what you did was mean and wrong. Now apologize for doing that to Bubbles." She said Brick crossed his arms and turned to Bubbles  
  
"I'm...er...well I... ..I'm..sorry." He said  
  
"Say it like you mean it!!!!!" Buttercup yelled  
  
"I DID!!!" Brick yelled back.  
  
"Now now that's good enough. Buttercup sit down. Brick I'm gonna have to send a note home with you to your parents." Miss Kean said  
  
"I don't have any parents." Brick said looking peeved.  
  
"Oh.that's not good. Well who do you live with?" Miss Kean said.  
  
"An evil monkey bent on taking over the world. He wont care much." Brick said  
  
"Well this is a problem. We can't very well have you living like this. I'm gonna have to do something about this, children need guidance at home." She said Blossom raised her hand  
  
"I believe the Professor can help." She said  
  
"That's a good idea Blossom. I'll have a little talk with the Professor. For now Brick you got sit in the corner and be quiet." Miss Kean said Brick floated over to the stool in the corner and sat down crossing his arms. He could hear his brothers snickering at him. Miss Kean got up.  
  
"Blossom please watch the class while I phone the Professor." Miss Kean said, then stepped out of the room to make that call.  
  
Bubbles was still sniffling and her eyes were still watery. Blossom got up and got her a tissue. She wiped her face and took a deep breath.  
  
"My green crayon is missing." She said sniffling.  
  
"You can use mine." Blossom said. Boomer got up and hovered over to Bubbles. She looked up at him. He picked up the crayon from the floor where Brick had dropped it and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you! You found my crayon" Bubbles said smiling sweetly at him. Boomer blushed a little and nodded at her, then went to sit down again. Soon Miss Kean immerged from the other room and sat back in her desk.  
  
"Brick, come here for a minute. Blossom I'd like to speak with you too." Miss Kean said. Brick got up and floated over to the desk. Blossom came too.  
  
"Yes Miss Kean?" Blossom said.  
  
"The Professor said the boys could come and stay with you and your sisters, until they find a permanent place for them." Miss Kean said.  
  
"Okay." Blossom said  
  
"Brick you and your brothers go home with the girls after school."  
  
"Yes Miss Kean." Brick said. Blossom hovered back to her seat and sat down to color.  
  
"What happen?" Buttercup asked  
  
"They are gonna live with us for now." Blossom said  
  
"This is just great. Have a bunch of weirdo's stay with us." Buttercup said  
  
"Buttercup quit being so rood. They have no one to take care of them like us. You should be more considerate of their situation." Blossom said coloring again.  
  
"Yeah, how would you feel if we didn't have the Professor around?" Bubbles said  
  
"Yeah sure." Buttercup said getting back to drawing her picture of her beating on a monster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So...I think it's going well (that opinion doesn't count YOUR DOES!) well the next chapter wont really fit in with the show (upon arrival of the episode about bubbles's chalk drawlings the name escapes me at the moment but oh freakin well not like its following anyway right ^__^  
  
See you in the next chapter. . . . 


	4. Special Power

Okay read and enjoy and note that staying up until 4 a.m. typing a fic can really do things to a person's mind hehehe  
  
Well now I don't own the ppg but I do own a car ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Special Power  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Professor had the spare bedroom turned into a room for the boys when they got home. There has a bed with a blanket like the girls had but instead of being pink, lime green, and light blue, it was red, green, and blue. Blossom put her school stuff away then leads the boys up to their room. Buttercup followed behind to see the room. The Professor had bought them a few things they needed including some cloths and a few toys that they would like, and some books.  
  
"I hope you like it. I will be down stairs making supper." The Professor said then went down stairs.  
  
Boomer jumped on the bed and began to hop up and down. Butch went to check out the video game they had, and Brick started looking at the combat book about war. Blossom started to walk out the room.  
  
"Have fun with your new stuff." She said.  
  
Just then the hotline started to ring. Blossom shot off to her room to answer it. Brick looked up and shot off the see what was going on followed by Boomer and Brick. They peeked into the girl's room.  
  
"Yes Mayor? What?! We'll be right there!" Blossom said then hung up the phone. She looked at her sisters.  
  
"Common girl, Townsville is in trouble, lets go!" Blossom said. Just as they were ready to fly through the roof the boys stepped in.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Brick said  
  
"We have to save Townsville." Blossom said  
  
"Can we go?" Boomer asked  
  
"Well I don't know.." Blossom said  
  
"Aw common we can't help." Boomer said "Yeah we wanna kick some butt too." Butch said  
  
"Well I guess. As long as you don't hurt Mojo to bad." Blossom said  
  
"What!? Mojerk is the one attacking the city?!" Brick said  
  
"Yeah he." Blossom began.  
  
"Let me at him!! I'm gonna send him to the emergency ward!" Butch said  
  
"Wait I thought we locked him up?" Brick said  
  
"There's no time we have to go now!" Blossom said.  
  
They all shot out the roof towards where Mojo was. When they got there Mojo had a new machine that he was using to destroy the town. The six supercharged kids arrived at the seen just in time. Mojo quickly shot some missiles at them. They dodged then flew too attack. Mojo started to use his ray gun on them, he was having a harder time now that there were six of then. Brick charged under his robot and then shot towards the ray gun knocking it away from him. Mojo started to swing at them with the arms of the robot. He caught up to Boomer and grabbed him. He started to squish him. Boomer fought to get free but couldn't.  
  
Bubbles flew up to the top wear Mojo was seated in a glass dome. She did her sonic scream shattering the glass. Mojo stopped what he was doing and held his ears. The robot let go of Boomer.  
  
"Thanks Bubbles!" Boomer called to her. Bubbles smiled at him.  
  
"Curse you Punypuff girls I will destroy you!!" Mojo said shooting at them again.  
  
Buttercup smashed into the robot crashing it to the ground. She continued to smash her fists into it then she picked it up and sent it hurling over to Butch who slammed it down to the ground again. Blossom flew over to the Robot and used her ice breath to freeze Mojo in the robot.  
  
"That takes care of that." Blossom said  
  
"Wait a minute girlie. Since when can you use your breath as a weapon!" Brick said floating over to her.  
  
"Since I while ago." Blossom said  
  
"She is the only one who can use ice breath. Me and Bubbles can't." Buttercup said looking peeved  
  
"Well what about Bubbles and that scream thing? Why can't we do that?" Boomer said  
  
"The Professor said that each of us will develop our own unique power." Blossom said  
  
"Then what's your unique power?" Butch said turning to Buttercup.  
  
"I don't have one yet." Buttercup said getting more annoyed.  
  
"Will we get a unique power?" Boomer asked  
  
"Probably." Blossom said  
  
"Cool I wonder what mine will be." Boomer said  
  
"You'll have the power to be a big cry baby." Butch said snickering.  
  
"I will not!" Boomer said  
  
"Will too!" Butch yelled.  
  
"Will not!!!" Boomer yelled  
  
"Will too!!!" Butch yelled  
  
"I'll show you who's a cry baby!" Boomer yelled then he attacked Butch. Brick sighed as he watched his brothers wrestle.  
  
"When did you get your ice breath?" Brick said turning to Blossom.  
  
"About 8 months ago." Blossom said  
  
"And when did you get your sonic scream Bubbles?" Brick asked  
  
"Almost 4 months ago." Bubbles said  
  
"Wait how long did it take you to get your ice breath?" Brick asked  
  
"About 4 months." Blossom said  
  
"Hmmm...well I hope we get our soon." Brick said.  
  
"Well I don't know girls do mature faster you know." Blossom said  
  
"Oh gimmy a brake." Brick said  
  
They turned back to the other two boys who were still fighting. Boomer was flying right towards Butch who was flying by Brick. Brick Stuck his arm out and stopped Boomer in mid air. He struggled to get free.  
  
"Hey lemmy go, get off!" Boomer said.  
  
"We are going back now common." Brick said Butch stopped flying away and floated back over to them.  
  
"Lets go." Blossom said. The six of them went back home.  
  
A week and a half later.  
  
It was Saturday and the Puffs and Ruffs were sleeping in. The first one up was Bubbles. She went into the living room and got out her crayons and paper. Not too long after that Blossom was up and in the kitchen helping the Professor make breakfast. The boys got up at the same time and came out in the living room. Next out was Buttercup. She came out and hopped on the couch and watched the boys as they played a video game. After a while the boys raced out side to mess around. Bubbles got up from her coloring and went into the kitchen. Buttercup yawned and stretched out on the couch a little.  
  
(I wish Buttercup would help us. Like that would ever happen.) Buttercup sneered  
  
"Maybe I would if you would just ask." Buttercup said  
  
"What are you talking about Buttercup?" Blossom said from the kitchen.  
  
"I heard what you said! Don't act stupid." Buttercup said getting up and floating into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about. Now if you don't mind I have a table to set." Blossom said turning around. (Something you should be helping with!)  
  
"What's your problem today!" Buttercup yelled  
  
"My problem!? You're the one who is getting mad for no reason!" Blossom said  
  
"Now girls settle down." The Professor said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
(Man Buttercup is bein' a big meany again.)  
  
"Not you too Bubbles!!" Buttercup yelled  
  
"What? I didn't say anything." Bubbles said turning around.  
  
"Yes you did, I heard you!" Buttercup said Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other.  
  
(Man I think Buttercup is hearing things.)  
  
"I am not!!" Buttercup yelled Blossom gasped.  
  
(This is getting weird.)  
  
(What's going on with Buttercup?)  
  
"Nothing!" Buttercup frowned, then she noticed something disturbing.  
  
(This isn't funny any more) Buttercup covered her mouth in amazement.  
  
"Blossom.....hsomething weird is happening." Buttercup said  
  
"I know Buttercup. This is weird." Blossom said (Not to mention scary.)  
  
"I'm not scared." Buttercup said  
  
"I never said you were." Blossom said  
  
"Whatever." Buttercup said  
  
"I think I know what's happening. Bubbles pick a number between 1 through 10, and think of it in your head." Blossom said  
  
"Okay." Bubbles said thinking (Lets see.one.no two..three is a nice number.but then there is four and five.wait what about six and seven, eight, and nine.and ten.I just can't pick one number!.)  
  
"Will you just pick one already!" Buttercup said  
  
"Okay. Okay." Bubbles said (Okay I pick.....um....3)  
  
"She picked three, alright? What's the point of this any way?" Buttercup said  
  
"Is that right Bubbles?" Blossom said  
  
"Yes, but how did she know?" Bubbles said  
  
"Buttercup what color am I thinking about?" Blossom said (I'm thinking of yellow...)  
  
"Yellow...Wait are you saying I can read your mind?!" Buttercup said  
  
"That's what it seems like." Blossom said (Oh great now she can hear everything we think.)  
  
"Like I can help it!!!" Buttercup said  
  
"Oh sorry Buttercup. We should really talk to the Professor about this." Blossom said (I sure hope he can make sense of all this.)  
  
"Me too." Buttercup said. Blossom sighed.  
  
"Bubbles with you call the boys in to eat while we go talk to the Professor?" Blossom said  
  
"Okay." Bubbles said Blossom and Buttercup went up stairs to find the Professor. They looked in his room but he wasn't there.  
  
(Oh boy Johnny your looking good today!)  
  
"Wait he's over here." Buttercup said hovering to the bathroom where the door was open and the Professor was standing admiring him self in front of the mirror.  
  
"Um...Professor, can we talk to you for a minute?" Blossom said  
  
"Sure girls what did you need?" The Professor said.  
  
"Well you see something is wrong with Buttercup." Blossom said  
  
"Wrong? Buttercup what's going on?" The Professor said  
  
"Well I think I just found out my unique power." Buttercup said  
  
"Really, How is that?" The Professor said  
  
"Professor, think of a number between 1 and 10 in your head." Blossom said  
  
"Okay." (That would have to be pie.....3.1459.....)  
  
"Not a decimal." Buttercup said crossing her arms annoyed.  
  
"Oh okay." (Just 5 then....wait a minute....)  
  
"You picked five." Buttercup said  
  
"How did you do that?" The Professor said  
  
"Now think of a day of the week." Blossom said  
  
(Thursday.)  
  
"He picked Thursday." Buttercup said  
  
"Stop that. This is interesting. You can read my mind." The Professor said  
  
"But Professor I don't want Buttercup to know what I'm thinking." Blossom said  
  
"Well I don't want to know what your thinking either." Buttercup said  
  
"Okay well Buttercup lets go into the lab and I'll see what I can do." The Professor said.  
  
"I'm coming too." Blossom said  
  
"Now Blossom you go eat breakfast. I'll call you if I need anything." The Professor said  
  
"Okay." Blossom said looking down (I just want to make sure she is okay.)  
  
"Don't worry Blossom. I'll be fine." Buttercup said looking serious. Blossom nodded then floated back to the kitchen.  
  
Bubbles looked up with a worried face. The Ruff boys just continued to eat not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Is she gonna be okay Blossom?" Bubbles asked. The boys looked up.  
  
"I hope so. But I guess we are gonna have to watch what we are thinking around her if the Professor can't reverse it." Blossom said  
  
"What are you talking about?" Brick said  
  
"Buttercup gots her unique power." Bubbles said  
  
"She does?" The Ruffs say together.  
  
"Why does she want to reverse it?" Boomer asked  
  
"She can read people's minds." Blossom said  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad." Brick said  
  
"It sounds cool. I'd like to know what Brick and Boomer are thinking." Butch said with an evil grin  
  
"Then again I take that back." Brick said  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Buttercup sat quietly listening to the Professor think to himself. She sighed and waited for him to come to a conclusion. He had taken a cat scan of her head and he was reviewing the results now.  
  
(.......The right lobe seems to be activated. This is strange. It seems she can now use a part of the brain that no one else can. I wonder if I can reverse it......) Buttercup looked down at the floor. After a while Blossom emerged and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." The Professor said Blossom floated over to them looking worried  
  
"Everyone wanted to know how she was doing." Blossom said (Especially me.)  
  
"She will be alright but I can't reverse it. She is just going to have to learn to control it by her self. It might take a while but she will be able to turn it off her self in time and use it went she wants." The Professor said  
  
"I hope so." Blossom said The Professor turned to Buttercup.  
  
"Do you think you can do that? Just concentrate only on what you want to hear and block out what you don't need to hear like people's thoughts." He said Buttercup nodded.  
  
"Yes Professor." Buttercup said  
  
"Okay now go eat breakfast. I'll be up in a little bit." He said.  
  
The two Puffs floated back up to the kitchen where the others were. Bubbles got up and flew to Buttercup and hugged her  
  
"Buttercup are you okay?" Bubbles said squeezing her  
  
"Yeah Bubbles I'm fine." Buttercup said getting annoyed.  
  
(Check out the mind reader. I wish I had my stupid unique power already.) Butch thought  
  
(Reading minds! Ha what kind of power is that? Just some dumb girly power.) Brick thought  
  
"Zip it hat head. Don't ever call me girly again." Buttercup said  
  
"Wha...?" Brick said looking surprised  
  
(Ha ha Brick got caught thinking something bad!) Boomer thought  
  
"Dang it. Now I can't even think in peace." Brick said  
  
(Okay I just wont think of anything. Then she can't read my mind. Not thinking...still not thinking...nope not a thought...this is hard...) Buttercup started to laugh.  
  
"You dork! I can still hear you!" Buttercup said  
  
"Ahh stop it!" Brick said (Quit reading my mind!)  
  
"I can't stop I don't know how." Buttercup said  
  
"The Professor said to concentrate on what you want to hear." Blossom said  
  
"I'll try." Buttercup said Everyone stopped talking to look at Buttercup  
  
(I wonder if she will be okay)  
  
(I didn't get to finish my breakfast)  
  
(This is weird)  
  
(I don't want her to read my mind)  
  
(This is crazy)  
  
(I wonder where I left my coloring book)  
  
(I wish I could read people's minds)  
  
(What a way to start the day)  
  
(I wish the hot line would ring so I could kick some butt)  
  
(I'm bored, I bet I could beat Butch on the video game)  
  
"Will you all quit thinking I can't concentrate!" Buttercup yelled  
  
"Sorry." Bubbles said  
  
"Yeah sorry." Boomer said  
  
"Buttercup we can't just stop thinking that's impossible. Just try not to listen to us." Blossom said  
  
"How can I when all I hear is 'where's my coloring book?' 'I'm tired' 'this is crazy' and 'what a way to start the day because I'm hungry and I can beat Butch up with a video game!!!' Huh!? How can I ever hear may self think!?!!" She yelled Everyone was stunned.  
  
(Man I think she's lost it...)  
  
(What the heck)  
  
(...Wait who wants to beat me up with a video game?!)  
  
(I just want to eat my breakfast)  
  
(This is getting out of hand)  
  
(I wonder if the Professor knows where my coloring book is)  
  
(Geez, she has gone mad.)  
  
"Ahhh! Quit it already!!" Buttercup yelled flying up stairs.  
  
"This isn't good." Blossom said  
  
"Is she gonna be alright?" Bubbles said looking at Blossom.  
  
"I hope so. Stay here I'm gonna go talk to her." Blossom said. She flew up stairs hoping Buttercup was okay. She landed in front of the bedroom door and was about to knock.  
  
"Go away Blossom." She heard from inside.  
  
"Buttercup? Are you okay?" Blossom said opening the door a little  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay?! I sure would like to not have this new power right about now." Buttercup said  
  
(Well you're the one who wanted your own unique power)  
  
"I know, but I didn't think it would be like this." Buttercup said  
  
"Buttercup, I know it will be hard but you got to try and control your power." Blossom said  
  
"Its hard. When I was down there listening to all 5 of you at the same time it was like having 5 TVs on all at once and trying to ignore them while listening to my own thoughts." Buttercup said  
  
"You have to try. You can do it. The Professor says you will be able to control it soon, so just try to relax and concentrate." Blossom said (I know your strong. I have faith in you.we all do.)  
  
"Um...thanks Blossom.for having faith in me." Buttercup said  
  
"Uh...hmm...I guess I'm gonna have to get used to you knowing what I am really thinking. I will be right with you if you need anything." Blossom said  
  
"Thanks Blossom." Buttercup said  
  
"Anytime." Blossom said (I've always been there for you if you ever need me...no matter how much you never really did) Buttercup smiled. Blossom took one more look at Buttercup then left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh how sweet right? Or not? Let me know......oh yeah if you hate it thank you if you like it thank you *shrugs* well I guess um  
  
See you in the next chapter 


	5. Control Freak

I think I am getting good at this staying up all night to work on this and then only getting 2 hrs of sleep for work ^__^ well here is the next chap...  
  
I don't own anything I'm poor...I live in a box for cryin' out loud  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Control Freak  
  
  
  
  
  
Buttercup stayed in her room the rest of the day. The girls brought her breakfast, lunch and dinner, so she wouldn't have to come out. Even though she was in her room she could still hear everyone. She tried ignoring it but it really didn't help, and she was getting such a huge head ache that she could hardly think to her self. After a while it was getting late and her sisters came up stairs to go to sleep. The Professor came in the room and tucked them in and said good night then left them to go to sleep. All three girls lye awake for a while.  
  
(What a day it's been.) Blossom thought Buttercup sighed.  
  
(I wonder if Buttercup can control her power yet.wait she is probably listening to me. Buttercup can you control it yet?) Bubbles thought  
  
"No." Buttercup said  
  
(Oh...sorry)  
  
"It's okay Bubbles. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it." Buttercup said.  
  
(Are they talking to each other mentally?) Blossom thought.  
  
"Yes we are." Buttercup said.  
  
(I think its kinda cool.) Bubbles thought  
  
"Bubbles thinks its cool." Buttercup said  
  
(Its not too bad but what do you think about it Buttercup?) Blossom thought.  
  
"It's alright. I just wish I could control it." Buttercup said  
  
(Don't worry you can do it.) Bubbles thought  
  
(You'll get the hang of it) Blossom thought  
  
"Yeah..." Buttercup said rolling over towards the edge of the bed.  
  
She tried to rest while her sisters had no trouble getting to sleep. She could still hear them while they slept. She heard all of the thoughts that flew by. Almost like their dreams where floating in the room. She could even hear the boys in the other room, and the Professor's dreams. Buttercup tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. There was no way she could get to sleep. The thoughts were just a blur going by so fast she couldn't make them out. Soon it got real late then morning came. After a while the sun started to come up. Buttercup soon passed out from sheer exhaustion.  
  
Blossom woke up and stretched out. She looked on her two sisters. One was just waking up the other look like she was run down, and exhausted. Blossom frowned. Bubbles woke up and yawned. She looked at Blossom who was looking at Buttercup.  
  
"Whas goin' on?" Bubbles said  
  
"Looks like she was up all night." Blossom said.  
  
"Blossom, Buttercup can handle this.right?" Bubbles said with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Of coarse Bubbles don't you worry about it." Blossom said with fake confidence in her voice.  
  
Bubbles smiled and then got out of bed to get dressed. They both got ready then went down stairs to eat breakfast. Before Blossom ate she made a plate of ham and eggs for Buttercup and a glass of juice then took it up to their room. She opened the door to see if Buttercup was awake. Buttercup looked up from her spot on the bed and smiled. Blossom came over and set the tray down. Blossom looked worried but she was doing her best to think positive thoughts, so as to not upset Buttercup.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast." Buttercup said  
  
"No problem." Blossom said  
  
"I know everyone is worried. Tell them I said I was okay." Buttercup said  
  
"Okay. But are you alright?" Blossom said  
  
"Just really tired. I will be okay." Buttercup said beginning to eat. Blossom nodded, then left to go eat too.  
  
(I never really new what she thought about me. Now I know that deep down me and Bubbles mean more to her then anything in the world, even though she doesn't always try to show it.) Buttercup smiled.  
  
Blossom came down stairs and sat down to eat. The five sitting at the table looked at her expecting a report. Blossom stuck some egg in her mouth and quietly chewed.  
  
"Well say somethin' already!" Butch yelled. Blossom finished her mouthful before she spoke.  
  
"She is fine. Don't worry. We just have to give her time." Blossom said.  
  
The boys looked at each other, then went back to eating. After they had finished eating and the dishes were done they were ready to sit and watch TV. Blossom got out her book and read another chapter. Just then the hotline started to ring. Blossom raced upstairs to answer it.  
  
"Hello Mayor?.....Mojo again? Alright we'll be right there!" Blossom turned around to see Buttercup standing on the bed with one of her 'Its time to kick some ass' smirks.  
  
"Buttercup maybe you should stay here." Blossom said. Buttercup frowned  
  
"No way! I'm going weather you like it or not!" Buttercup said  
  
(I just don't want anything bad to happen) Blossom thought. Buttercup sobered up.  
  
"I will be fine Blossom don't you worry." Buttercup said. Blossom nodded with a fake smile.  
  
(I hope so)  
  
Soon the six of them were headed out to stop Mojo. When they got there Mojo was in a tank rolling through the town destroying everything he could. They landed in front of him and he stopped.  
  
"Not so fast!" Blossom yelled  
  
"Puny little pests get out of my way, for I have business to take care of." Mojo said (Muwahahahaha they cannot stop me this time!)  
  
"We can stop you all right!" Buttercup yelled Mojo ignored her then attacked.  
  
Buttercup tried to concentrate on the fight but with everyone around her thinking of what to do, it was hard for her to think of what she should do. Soon it started to slow her down, plus the fact that she was tired for being up all night didn't help at all.  
  
The boys had Mojo pinned down and he couldn't move his tank. Suddenly an extra arm deployed from the tank. It grabbed the boys and flung them into a building not to far away. Buttercup grabbed the arm and picked up the tank then slammed it into the ground. It cam at her without warning. She tried to dodge but it clamped on to her. She was getting way to tired to fight him. The boys finally got back to the scene. They were about ready to attack the arm that held Buttercup but Mojo increased his hold on her which sent Buttercup screaming in pain. Blossom got mad and tired to attack also but the closer she got the harder the clamp on Buttercup became.  
  
"Why you dirty sack of monkey ass!" Butch yelled cursing him.  
  
"Let Buttercup go!" Blossom demanded.  
  
He then increased his grip. Buttercup was sent into even more pain. She weakly tried to free herself but she couldn't The others moved in closer.  
  
"Get back or she will suffer more!" Mojo said  
  
"Buttercup! Say something! Common wake up!" Blossom yelled.  
  
Buttercup weakly lifted her head up. Everyone's thoughts were clouding her mind so much that she couldn't hardly hear Blossom's cry. Buttercup's mid section started to get crashed again as Mojo tightened his grip. Her body went limp as she was to exhausted to fight the pain and the thoughts anymore. Mojo tossed her aside, and she crashed into the ground. Blossom rushed to her side followed by Bubbles and the boys.  
  
"Buttercup wake up! Common!" Blossom said lifting up her head. (You told me you would be okay!! Buttercup you said you would be fine) Blossom began to gather tears in her eyes. Buttercup opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"I'm okay Blossom." Buttercup said trying to sit up.  
  
Blossom nodded then turned to Mojo. She had the look of a mad woman on her face. Bubbles took over holding Buttercup. Blossom stood up breathing heavily. She attacked with all her rage and started to gain the upper hand for a while.  
  
"Whoa your sister is pissed." Brick said (She can really kick some ass) Buttercup got to her feet with Bubbles's help. He was still clouded from all the thoughts she could hear. Buttercup desperately tried to concentrate.  
  
"Go Blossom!" Boomer yelled cheering.  
  
"Yeah right on!" Butch yelled as Blossom tore off one side off the tank.  
  
"Noooo!!!!" Mojo cried out (Ha ha my plan is working!) He thought as Blossom landed a got ready for her next attack.  
  
"What plan?" Buttercup said. Suddenly the only thought Buttercup could hear was Mojo's and hers. She couldn't hear the boy's or her sister's thoughts.  
  
(As soon as she attacks again I will hit her with my new ray gun! Her rage is blinding her! She will never know what hit her, then it will paralyze her and fry her brain! She will now meet her demise!! I win! Muwahahahahaha!!!!!!) Mojo thought  
  
"No!! Blossom!!!!" Buttercup yelled leaping towards Blossom who had just shot at Mojo to attack him.  
  
"Wait Buttercup what are you doing!?!?" Brick yelled  
  
"Come back!!" Bubbles yelled.  
  
Mojo pulled out a second arm which was hiding and pointed the ray at Blossom who was charging at him. Buttercup got to Blossom just as he fired. Buttercup flew in front of Blossom just as the ray hit. Buttercup shielded Blossom from the attack, which neither of them had time to get away from. After the ray hit, Blossom realized what had happen. She opened her eyes to see Buttercup in front of her holding onto her to protect her. She could hear Mojo in the back ground laughing. He increased the gun right before the others stopped him. As soon as the ray was out of commission Buttercup went dead weight into Blossom's arms. Blossom held onto her to keep her from falling to the ground. The Ruffs started to whoop up on Mojo now.  
  
"Your gonna pay for that dearly Mojo!" Brick said. Blossom slowly landed with Buttercup and rested her on the ground. Bubbles had rushed over to them with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Buttercup.why? Why did you do that? You stupid..your so dumb.Please be okay.please!" Blossom said, holding her sister close.  
  
Bubbles started to cry. She put her free arm around Bubbles. Bubbles turned and cried on Blossom's shoulder. Soon the Ruff's had took care of Mojo and were satisfied by the beating they gave him. Butch was the first one to get to the Puff's side.  
  
"Is she okay?" Butch said. Blossom was quiet. Bubbles just continued to cry. Brick and Boomer landed next to them then kneeled down.  
  
"This is all my fault." Blossom said  
  
"Don't say that. There was noting you.or any of us could do." Brick said  
  
"Blossom......is Buttercup....gonna........be all right?" Bubbles said in between sniffles. Blossom was quiet.  
  
"Don't worry Bubbles. Buttercup is stronger then you think.....she will be fine." Boomer said putting his arm around Bubbles, trying to be confident. Bubbles nodded and tried to stop crying.  
  
"We better get her home quick." Brick said. Blossom nodded and lifted up Buttercup's limp body and they all flew back to their house.  
  
Once they were back they rushed Buttercup into the lab where the Professor quickly tried to stabilize her. Everyone waited out in the living room while Blossom helped the Professor in the lab.  
  
A few hours later....  
  
The Professor patted Blossom on the shoulder. Blossom felt a little better now that they had Buttercup safe and resting inside the lab, but she still felt like none of this would have happened if it wasn't for her.  
  
"Blossom you'd better go let everyone know she will be okay." The Professor said.  
  
"Yes Professor." Blossom said getting up and floating up to the living room. When she got there everyone looked up. Blossom smiled at them.  
  
"She is okay. She's sleeping. The Professor said that she just needs some rest." Blossom said then she sat on the couch next to Brick. Blossom was quietly looking at the floor.  
  
"Blossom?" Brick said softly.  
  
"Yes?" She said looking up at him.  
  
"You know there was nothing you could do right?" Brick said  
  
"Well..." Blossom began with falling spirits.  
  
"You know it was her choice to save you. You would have done the same for her." Brick said. Blossom smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah your right. I'm gonna go check on her." Blossom said. She went over to the lab door and found it open.  
  
(I could have swore I shut it) she thought. She walked into the lab to find that Buttercup was gone.  
  
(Oh no where could she have gone?) Blossom thought. She quickly started looking for her.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Buttercup flew over the town slowly until she came to Townsville bridge. The streets were empty because it was getting late. She landed seeing what she had came for. There was a car pulled over with its lights on. Buttercup floated over to the car and looked around. There was no one in the car. She looked over to the side of the bridge where a very young woman stood. Buttercup stepped closer to her. She turned to see Buttercup standing by her.  
  
"Huh?! What are you doing here? Go away!" The girl said  
  
"Excuse me for bothering you, I'm sorry." Buttercup said  
  
"Aren't you...a Powerpuff girl? Buttercup right?" The girl said holding tightly to the rail.  
  
"Yes I am. So what are you doing out here so late?" Buttercup asked  
  
"That's...none of your business!" The girl said uncomfortably.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude but.I think maybe you should get home.your parents are worried about you." Buttercup said  
  
"Yeah right how would you know?" The girl said  
  
"Believe me I know." Buttercup said  
  
"My parents wont miss me. They don't even care about me." She said leaning over the rail. Buttercup floated up and sat on the rail next to her.  
  
"How is that?" Buttercup asked  
  
"They are always working and they are never around. They don't care if I'm alive or not." She said  
  
"You just can't kill your self because you think they don't care. I know that right now your mother is home now crying to her self worried sick about you because you are not home, and your father is trying to calm her down while calling the cops to look for you." Buttercup said  
  
"Really?" She said looking concerned.  
  
"Yes." Buttercup said  
  
"Wait how do you know that? Can you read minds or something?" She said getting angry.  
  
"Yes I can." Buttercup said  
  
"You can?" She said looking surprised  
  
"Yes. And I know that you are crying inside now. You really don't want to do this. You need to go home. You will make your parents so sad if you do this." Buttercup said The girl looked at her sadly. Suddenly Blossom came flying over and landing next to Buttercup.  
  
"Buttercup!! Where have you been!? We were so worried! Don't ever do that again!!!!" Blossom yelled hugging Buttercup as hard as she could with tears in her eyes she started to weep on her shoulder.  
  
"Blossom, I'm fine, don't cry." Buttercup said. Blossom calmed down and let go of her sister.  
  
"Who is this?" Blossom asked. The girl let go of the rail and turned to the two sisters.  
  
"This is my sister Blossom, and Blossom, this is..?" Buttercup paused for the girl to insert her name.  
  
"Oh......Deana...Deana White. Nice to meet you." She said smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, but what are you doing out here all alone?" Blossom said.  
  
"She was just going home Blossom. Weren't you?" Buttercup said looking up at her.  
  
"Yes...I was just going home...My parents must be worried about me." Deana said walking over to her car. She opened the door and turned back to Buttercup.  
  
"Thank you...Thank you so much Buttercup." She said then got in her car and turned around to go home.  
  
Buttercup stood there for awhile looking in the direction of where her car drove off. Blossom looked at Buttercup as she stood there. (wait a minute.I've been thinking this whole time about this and Buttercup didn't even care.) Blossom thought. (Buttercup?) She thought (Hey lets go home) She thought more (Buttercup!) No reply.  
  
"Buttercup?" Blossom said. Still no reply.  
  
"Buttercup?" Blossom said again. Buttercup was still quiet.  
  
"Are you listening to me?!" Blossom yelled  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry I didn't hear you." Buttercup said  
  
"Are you ready to go home.? Hey wait what do you mean you couldn't hear me? I've been talking to you in my head and out loud and you just ignored me?!" Blossom said angrily.  
  
"Something like that. Don't get all bent outa shape about it." Buttercup said. Then Blossom understood what was going on.  
  
"Buttercup!? You can control you power!?" She said  
  
"Yeah...I guess I can!" Buttercup said smiling.  
  
"This is great!" Blossom said hugging Buttercup.  
  
"Blossom lets go home." Buttercup said.  
  
"Okay." Blossom said. They lifted up in the air and started to fly home. Suddenly Buttercup stopped in mid air. Blossom turned around.  
  
"What's wrong Buttercup?" Blossom asked. Buttercup was quiet.  
  
(Where have you been Deana!? We were worried about you! I'm so glad you are okay!)  
  
(I'm sorry Mom, I'll never do that again!)  
  
(Hunny we love you so much! Please next time let us know if you are gonna leave, we would just die if anything happened to you!)  
  
(I'm sorry dad. I love you both...) Buttercup smiled and turned to Blossom.  
  
"Lets go." Buttercup said flying towards the house.  
  
"Buttercup, you can be so weird some times." Blossom said (But we love you no matter what you do)  
  
  
  
  
  
I think I owe all my hard work to my niece (we'll just call her finz for now) She is 12 (I'm 18) and she loves this story (I let her read the next chapter before any else) I think she is the only reason I work on it now hehehe (You GO finz! Thanks for motivating me!) okay then...  
  
See you in the next chapter..... 


	6. With Dream or Nightmare

Don't know what to say...um read it? Let me know if its good? Well oh yea  
  
I don't own anything I can't take credit for anything soooooo don't sue me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With Dream or Nightmare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a little over 4 years since Buttercup discovered her unique power. She had learned to control it that night she was knocked out by Mojo-jojo, and when she woke up alone in the Lab the only thought she could hear was that of a 16 year old girl named Deana who was thinking how she just wanted to die. Then Buttercup heard the thoughts of two worried parents who desperately wanted their daughter home safe and sound. Buttercup never did see her again but she knew she would take life more seriously from then on.  
  
In the few months to come Buttercup mastered her power and even learned to take it further by actually talking directly to people in their heads and she could also connect her sisters and the Professor, even the boys if she wanted to talk to them mentally. She could also read deeper into someone's mind to see their past and uncover things about them.  
  
Blossom's ice breath improved too she was able to create whole snow storms if she wanted. Bubble's sonic attack got more powerful too. She was able to direct her attack to single people, or spots when she wanted, and it was now so loud that it could destroy everything it hit.  
  
Soon the boys discovered their power as well. Brick could form fire in his hands and use them as bombs or form rays and shoot them where he wanted to.  
  
Boomer found that he had the power to send low pitched sound waves through his mouth like Bubbles. Instead of being high pitched and when used with Bubbles's attack it tripled the intensity of the attack.  
  
Butch had just got his power not to long ago and was the last Ruff to master his power. He has the power to form illusions in people's minds for certain periods of time. The power he had got help out when Buttercup saw the enemy's fears and Butch could form it into a reality and beat them with their own fear. He usually would use it when he wanted to relax. He could sit someplace and form a whole world around him to rest peacefully when he wanted to get away from his brothers.  
  
The Professor had become intrigued by how close their powers where and how they were connected so close with their counter part. He began to research and experiment on why they were so connected.  
  
Meanwhile the kids were now 9 years old and on they're way into 4th grade. The boys had found a nice home with a single woman would wanted children but could not have them almost a year ago. The girls had become pretty close to the boys and they always visited each other. They still went to school together and they still fought crime together, even though the crime rate had dropped in Townsville since no one wanted to tangle with the now nearly undefeatable Puff and Ruff team. Mojo had stopped attacking so often and when he did he got a good thrashing. The Gang Green Gang had been locked up a lot, and Fuzzy Lumkins had stopped showing up. Him was the only one who kept up regular appearances, and since he was some what immune to Buttercup and Butch's powers he could put up a fair fight.  
  
Blossom sat on the floor in her room reading while Brick sat against the wall reading too. They enjoyed the same books so Blossom would usually pick a book and Brick would pick a different book then they could talk about them together.  
  
Buttercup and Butch were playing a video game together in the living room. It was a fighting game called Formal Combat. Buttercup continued to beat the pants off of Butch for the 7th time that day. She laughed as he scowled at her.  
  
Bubbles sat in the kitchen with Boomer. They had out all kinds of paper and other drawing supplies. They happily colored and drew together like they usually did when they were bored.  
  
"How's this?" Bubbles held up her picture of her and her sisters looking much older then when they were in kindergarten.  
  
"It looks good, how's mine?" Boomer said holding up his picture of him and his brothers.  
  
"That's great!" Bubbles said smiling at him.  
  
In the other room...  
  
"Face it Butchy you'll never defeat me!" Buttercup said  
  
"Yeah, maybe not on this game! But I can kick your butt here any time!" Butch said putting the controller down and eyeing Buttercup evilly.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Buttercup said hovering in the air then racing out the door. Butch made chase and caught up to her in the yard.  
  
Blossom gasped as she read more of the book. She flipped to the next page and read more.  
  
"Wow, Poe sure knows how to write a wicked story." Blossom said finishing up The Pit and the Pendulum.  
  
"This Shakespeare is some poetic novelist." Brick said finishing up The Tragedy of Julius Caesar.  
  
"Your done too?" Blossom said.  
  
"Yep, what a story. Man that Mark Antony sure had a way with words." Brick said  
  
"Yeah and how cunning was that Cassius?" Blossom said  
  
"Really." Brick said  
  
"I just loved that part where Brutus says 'hold thy sword so I may run upon it!' I was so sad." Blossom said  
  
"I liked it when Antony was like 'Pardon me oh bleeding piece of earth that I am meek and humble with these butchers!' it was so intense!" Brick said. Just then Bubbles burst into the room.  
  
"Blossom Buttercup and Butch are tearing up the yard again." Bubble said.  
  
"Oh those two don't they know we have a training room for that!" Blossom said floating over to the window.  
  
Brick followed her out the house and found Buttercup and Butch outside wrestling around destroying things by accident as they slammed each other around.  
  
"Break it up!!" Blossom yelled hovering by them. They stopped in mid air to look upon an annoyed Blossom and an aggravated Brick.  
  
"Oh hi Blossom what's up?" Buttercup said still holding onto Butch's shirt ready to swing at him.  
  
"You know what's up! Didn't the Professor say no wrestling in the yard? You know what happen the last time! You two knocked out the power to the whole city and we had to go help fix it." Blossom said  
  
"We weren't wrestling!" Butch said. He noticed he was still holding up a fist, which he quickly put down and backed away from her.  
  
"Yeah, honest." Buttercup said letting go of Butch.  
  
"Whatever." Blossom said  
  
"If you wanna beat on each other go in the training room!" Brick said  
  
"Fine. Don't get all touchy red." Buttercup said.  
  
The two flew off to the training room and turned it on. Buttercup set the level to 25 and they both walked into the room. Butch got ready for the fight and then the room changed from white to black. Suddenly there were tons of monsters around. Buttercup looked wickedly at them. Butch attacked the ones to the left and Buttercup attacked the ones to the right. They beat down the 20 legged freak and the flying arm of ants first then they went for the one eyed monster. Butch smacked it around good then disposed of it. Soon there was a huge lava monster in front of Buttercup. She snickered.  
  
(Hey Butch, this monsta is a push over, why don't you send it to the bottom of the ocean to cool it off a bit?) Buttercup thought to Butch  
  
(Good idea) Butch thought.  
  
Soon water filled the area they were in and it engulfed the like they were at the bottom of the sea in just a few short seconds. Buttercup laughed as the monster thought it was melting away and drowning, but it was really still in the same place it was seconds ago. Buttercup swam over to Butch.  
  
(Not too bad, he thinks he is drowning.) Buttercup thought to Butch.  
  
(Heh think we should give him a break?) Butch thought  
  
(Sure he looks pathetic.) Buttercup thought.  
  
Just as fast as it came the water was gone. The monster looked around confused. Then Buttercup swung at the preoccupied blob and sent it hurling far away.  
  
The white room reappeared and the simulation was over. They stepped out of the room and started to laugh. Buttercup acted like she was drowning.  
  
"Help me! Help me! I'm in fake water!" She laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna turn into rock!" Butch laughed.  
  
"What a stupid monster!" Buttercup said  
  
"Really. We kicked some ass huh?" Butch said pushing his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"We sure did." Buttercup said. They floated back up stairs where Brick and Boomer were arguing and Blossom and Bubbles were laughing at them.  
  
"Sheesh, what's up with them?" Buttercup asked  
  
"Couldn't tell ya." Butch said looking annoyed.  
  
They floated out side and up on top of the roof. Buttercup sat stretched out on the roof to relax. Butch did the same thing. They were both quiet laying peacefully side by side. Inside they could still hear Brick and Boomer yelling and Bubbles's and Blossom's laughing.  
  
"Man, can't they just shut up already?!" Buttercup said frowning.  
  
"Really." Butch said crossing his arms.  
  
"Can't never get any peace around here." Buttercup said  
  
"I got an idea." Butch said sitting up.  
  
He scooted over and touched his head to Buttercup's head. Suddenly they were in a grassy field with the warm sun beating down on them and trees near by with a steam in the distance. Buttercup looked around.  
  
"Hey, good idea." Buttercup said  
  
"Now we can get some rest and relaxation." Butch said.  
  
The two kids lay stretched out in the field for a while. Soon Buttercup felt something crawling on her head. She swatted at it and it flew above her then landed on Butch who was laying with his eyes closed. It landed on his forehead. Buttercup snickered and raised her arm up to swat it. She brought her hand down crushing the bug on his head. Butch jumped up and wiped his head off, getting bug all over his hand. Suddenly they were back on the roof and the bug was no more. Buttercup laughed  
  
"What did you do that for?" Butch said angrily rubbing his head.  
  
"It was a bug." Buttercup said giggling  
  
"A bug that's not real too. Geez warn me next time you go slap happy." Butch said shoving her off the roof. She came to a halt in mid air.  
  
"Grumpy. Why don't you go bite your self!" Buttercup said  
  
"Why don't you go play dress up with your sister!" Butch yelled  
  
"Why don't you go home!?!" Buttercup yelled back  
  
"Why don't you go home!?!?!" Butch yelled getting angry  
  
"I AM HOME!!!" Buttercup yelled  
  
"I KNEW THAT!!!!!" Butch yelled.  
  
They attacked each other just then almost breaking a hole in the roof. Blossom and Bubbles stopped laughing as they heard the yelling out side. Brick and Boomer were in a tickle fit when they came to a halt. Blossom lowered her eye brows.  
  
"Didn't we tell them not to destroy the yard?" Blossom said  
  
"Yeah really." Bubbles said  
  
They all floated out side to see the too just above their heads trying to hurt each other while throwing out insults at each other.  
  
"What are you two doing?!" Brick yelled. They ignored him and continued to try to rip each other's head off.  
  
"Stop it!" Blossom yelled as she hovered up to them. They still continued to fight and yell.  
  
"I don't think they are playing this time." Bubbles said frowning  
  
"We better break this up, and quick." Blossom said  
  
Brick floated up and grabbed Butch and Blossom grabbed Buttercup. They still tried to tear at each other. Bubbles and Boomer each had to help hold them back from each other.  
  
"Let go a me!! I'm gonna pound him into the ground!!!" Buttercup yelled trying to get free  
  
"No! I'm gonna smash you up you stupid girlie!!" Butch yelled  
  
"Both of you stop it!!!" Blossom yelled  
  
"I'm gonna kick his ass!" Buttercup yelled  
  
"I'm gonna beat her head in!!" Butch yelled  
  
"Alright!! How did this get started?!" Brick yelled. They stopped trying to get away and began to yell their story as fast as they could  
  
"One at a time!!!!" Blossom yelled  
  
"Buttercup you go first." Brick said  
  
"Well we were just sitting on the roof trying to relax when he decided to have a stupid bug land on me then it landed on him and I was just swatting it when he got all mad and kicked me off the roof then started to tell me to go home when I am home!!!" Buttercup yelled  
  
"Well I didn't expect you to just smack me in the face while I was resting and you deserved to get booted off the roof and you told me to go home first missy and you told me to go bite my self!!!!" Butch yelled back.  
  
"That's it!? That's what you are fighting over!? Give me a break!" Blossom yelled  
  
"You two are friends you should hug and make up." Bubbles said  
  
"Oh go eat your crayons!!!!" Butch yelled at her. Bubbles gasped and started to tear up. Boomer floated over to her and patted her on the back.  
  
"He didn't mean it he is just mad." Boomer said  
  
"I did too mean it!!!!" Butch yelled. Bubbles started to cry.  
  
"See what you did!?! I'm gonna hurt ya!!" Buttercup yelled in defense of her sister who was balling her eyes out now. Brick pulled Butch back and Blossom grabbed Buttercup again. She pulled her away and made her land on the ground.  
  
"Buttercup go inside." Blossom said.  
  
Buttercup sneered and floated angrily inside. Boomer was trying to get Bubbles to stop crying. He floated by her until she landed next to Blossom. Brick looked at Butch who had his pissed off look and crossed arms looking ready to explode.  
  
"You should say your sorry to Bubbles, she didn't have anything to do with your fight with Buttercup." Boomer said looking up at Butch  
  
"Make me." Butch sneered  
  
"Butch lets go home now!" Brick said  
  
"Whatever." Butch said following Brick home.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Blossom." Brick said waving  
  
"See ya." Blossom said. Boomer rubbed Bubbles's back.  
  
"Just ignore Butch he really didn't mean it he is just too mad to think right now." Boomer said Bubbles looked up at him with teary eyes  
  
"I know.but it was still mean." Bubbles said  
  
"He will be cooled off by tomorrow. Don't worry about him. He can be a jerk." Boomer said She smiled and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Thanks." Bubbles said  
  
"Any time. See ya later Bubbles." Boomer said  
  
"See ya." Bubbles said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I think it went according to the way I wanted it to sound but I don't know well lesse I really would enjoy your feedback then again you never know ^__^ oh yea I'm not TRYING to put humor in this fic but somehow I think it slips in there once in a while so maybe you should let me know if its somewhat funny (maybe not funny but amusing?)  
  
Well you know the drill see ya in the next chapter... 


	7. Truth About Your Friendship

U know I think finz is going crazy she has to come over everyday to read the next chapter...geez  
  
Well you know I would be so happy if I owned the ppg but sadly Craig does *sigh*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Truth about your Friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The very next day.....  
  
Things didn't change much at school. Buttercup wouldn't even look at Butch noir he at her. Brick and Boomer were getting sick of Butch's rotten mood. All he did since the fight was gripe about how stupid Buttercup was and that he never wanted to be friends again. Blossom and Bubbles were also having their own problems with Buttercup, since she was doing the same thing. It got a little worse during recess because Buttercup was the first one to get to the dodge ball. She was ready to play with Mitch Mitchelson when Butch came up behind her and grabbed the ball from her. The others were unaware of the fight that was going to start. Buttercup turned to see who snatched the ball from her.  
  
"Hey give it back!" Buttercup said  
  
"No way! I was going to use it." Butch said lowering his eyebrows and putting the ball under his arm.  
  
"Butch we were gonna play dodge ball, want to play?" Mitch said walking over to Buttercup.  
  
"No he can't play, he has better things to do!" Buttercup growled  
  
"Whatever. I'm taking the ball and there is nothing you can do about it!" Butch said turning around.  
  
"Don't you turn your back on me! You can't just waltz right up and just take a ball from anyone you want!!" Buttercup yelled  
  
"Wanna make a bet!?" Butch yelled back.  
  
The two begin to argue loudly. Mitch stood there watching them very amused. He started to hope they would fight. He loved it when they fought because usually he would get to see them destroy stuff, like the playground or the school. Soon there were other kids watching and coming over to see what was going on.  
  
"You want the stupid ball!?!" Butch yelled  
  
"Yes I want the ball!!" Buttercup yelled  
  
"FINE!!!" Butch yelled throwing it at her and hitting her head. Then the kids that surrounded them began to cheer.  
  
"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The kids cried out. Buttercup closed her eyes tight trying not to blow up. She clenched her fists tightly until her knuckles turned white.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Boomer looked up at the huddle of kids across the playground. He put his chalk down and hovered up in the air. Bubbles looked up at him wondering what he was doing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"Where is Blossom and Brick?" Boomer said realizing who was in the middle of the kids.  
  
"Over there on the swings. Why?" Bubbles said  
  
"Butch and Buttercup are fighting!" Boomer said shooting off to where Blossom was. Bubbles looked at the crowd and put her chalk down to go with Boomer.  
  
"Blossom! Brick! They are arguing again!" Boomer said reaching the swing. Blossom looked up and saw the crowd.  
  
"This is getting out of hand again." Blossom said flying off the swing. Brick followed. Meanwhile.  
  
Just as Blossom got the word that they were arguing, Buttercup lost it and attacked Butch. The crowed of kids backed up to get away from the Puff VS Ruff battle. Blossom had shot off to break them up when she saw Buttercup tackle Butch. She was hoping she would get to them before it came to this but it was too late. Buttercup and Butch were tearing at each other again. Butch had Buttercup by the hair and Buttercup was trying to fight to make Butch let go.  
  
"You better let go or you'll be sorry!!!!" Buttercup yelled  
  
Butch ignored her and put her in a head lock. His grip was so tight she couldn't breath. She became enraged and started to kick as hard as she could. The kids were cheering as loud as they could.  
  
Blossom and Brick were almost there with Boomer and Bubbles behind them.  
  
"You two go get the teacher!" Blossom said turning around to them. Bubbles and Boomer nodded and flew off in the other direction. Blossom got to the fight just as Butch had Buttercup by the head.  
  
"Let her go!" Blossom demanded  
  
The kids continued to cheer. Brick grabbed his brother and tried to pull him away. He only tightened his grip on Buttercup. She was gasping for air and she got none.  
  
"Your choking her!" Blossom yelled trying to get him to let go.  
  
Buttercup had had enough. She pulled her leg back as far as she could and slammed it forward in between Butch's legs. He doubled over in pain and let go of Buttercup. He slowly floated to the floor and held him self in pain. Brick landed next to him. Buttercup held her neck gasping and taking in air. Blossom frowned.  
  
"Serves..........you......right......" Buttercup said in between gulps of air. Soon Boomer and Bubbles flew back holding the teach in the air. They put her down and landed next to Blossom.  
  
"Next time tell me before you fly off with me." The teacher said She looked at Butch on the floor clutching him self and Buttercup who was trying to breath normally again rubbing her neck.  
  
"What's going on here?" The Teacher said becoming cross.  
  
"Buttercup and Butch were fighting." Bubbles said. The teach crossed her arms.  
  
"Alright the show is over." The teacher said. All the other kids left and went back to playing.  
  
"Buttercup go to the office. Blossom you make sure she gets there. Brick, Boomer, take your brother to the nurse. When he is better, he is to go to the office too." The teacher said  
  
Buttercup crossed her arms and started floating towards the school Blossom followed behind her. Buttercup was grumbling to her self quietly. Brick and Boomer picked up Butch under the arms and flew off to the nurse's office. Bubbles was alone now and decided she would just go with Blossom. Bubbles looked at Buttercup. Her hair was messy and she had a few bruises from Butch. Buttercup frowned even more. She knew she was gonna get a detention or even worse again. They would call the Professor then she would be grounded, and it was all Butch's fault that this was going on.  
  
"Buttercup what were you fighting about now?" Blossom said  
  
"He tried to take the ball from me and Mitch. Then he threw it at me." Buttercup growled. Blossom rolled her eyes  
  
"That's stupid. You know you two are friends, you shouldn't." Blossom began  
  
"Not any more we're not." Buttercup said  
  
"This is ridicules!" Blossom yelled as they got to the office.  
  
"Oh what do you know!" Buttercup yelled back.  
  
"You wanna know the truth about your friendship?! The Professor said we are connected for a reason! We are meant to be here! All of us! Together! We have a purpose, a destiny! That's more important then a little fight about something stupid like this!! I think you two should just grow up before you ruin it all." Blossom said getting angry at Buttercup.  
  
Blossom opened the door to the office and waiting for Buttercup to go in, Bubbles went in next then Blossom entered and shut the door. Buttercup sat quietly on the bench waiting to talk to the Principal. She started to think hard about what Blossom had just told her.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The nurse handed Butch and ice pack then left the room to go help a few other kids who were in need of her help. Butch frowned putting the ice pack in place. Boomer and Brick sat in the two chairs in the room with him. Boomer kicked back in his chair and put his arms behind his head.  
  
"Hey Butch, she didn't hurt you too bad did she?" Boomer said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up Boomer!" Butch growled  
  
"She did kick you pretty hard you know." Brick said grinning.  
  
"Yeah, she didn't break anything did she?" Boomer said trying not to laugh. Butch clenched his fists and stared at the floor. Brick frowned.  
  
"You really need to stop this whole fight thing. Its dumb." Brick said  
  
"Yeah really." Boomer said  
  
"Shove it up your hole." Butch said  
  
"Grow up Butch." Brick said  
  
"Shut up." Butch said  
  
"You need to get over your whole 'I'm so tough' attitude. All you have been talking about since this started is Buttercup. How dumb she is, how much you hate her, and how you never want to talk to her again. Well if that were the case you wouldn't have brought it up so many times. You know you are depressed because you two are fighting. We can see right through you little act. You two are best friends. You're a team. You are connected. Now grow up and be friends again like you know you should be." Brick said crossing his arms. Boomer nodded.  
  
Butch lowered his eyebrows and stared at the floor some more.  
  
A little while later.  
  
Buttercup was in the office alone now. Blossom and Bubbles were told to go back to class. The Principal had already told her he would be calling the Professor and she had to spend the rest of the day in the office. Soon Brick opened the door and Butch came in followed by Boomer. Brick got a pass to go back to class then he turned around. Buttercup looked up at him. Boomer smiled at her and waved, Brick just looked at her. Butch sat in the chair a few feet from Buttercup. They both faced forward towards the door where the principal was. Buttercup looked over at Butch a little. He was staring at the floor. He slowly pulled his eyes to Buttercup. They both looked away. Soon they found them selves slowly moving their eyes back to each other. Buttercup and Butch met eyes. Buttercup blinked a little bit and started to listen. Butch sighed and looked away from her.  
  
(Maybe I should say something) He thought  
  
(Maybe you should) Buttercup thought to him.  
  
(Buttercup let me think in peace) Butch thought  
  
(Butch..I'm sorry I kicked you) Buttercup thought  
  
(That's okay.I think I'll live) Butch thought  
  
(.and I'm sorry I got so mad.) Buttercup thought  
  
(I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have got so worked up over this) Butch thought  
  
(Me either.) Buttercup thought.  
  
(Friends?) Butch thought  
  
(Friends!) Buttercup thought. She smiled at him. He grinned and nodded at her. Just then the Principal opened the door.  
  
"Butch, come here so I can talk to you." He said. Butch looked up and slowly floated over to him and entered the room. Buttercup sat quietly waiting for Butch to come back out. After a few minutes Buttercup heard a shout.  
  
"What?! Suspended?! You can't do that!" Buttercup heard from in the room. Buttercup frowned (Why did he get suspended and I didn't?) She thought. She stood up as the door opened.  
  
"Wait out here until Kathy gets here." The Principal said. Butch floated over to he seat.  
  
"Wait why did you suspend him and not me too?" Buttercup said  
  
"Because he started to fight. Now sit down." The principal said.  
  
"No! We were both equally in the fight. We should get the same punishment." Buttercup said The principal looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Okay. I agree. You both and an hour detention tomorrow, and you are too stay here the rest of the day." He said walking back into his office. Butch rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Butch said  
  
"Well I wanted too. I'm just as responsible as you are and I'm the one who actually started the fight remember? I attacked you first." Buttercup said  
  
"Well thanks for getting me off suspension." Butch said  
  
"No problem." Buttercup said They were quiet again for a little while.  
  
"I am so gonna be grounded." Buttercup said  
  
"Me too." Butch said.  
  
"Guess you wont be able to come over tomorrow." Buttercup said  
  
"Guess not." Butch said  
  
"At least we can still talk to each other." Buttercup said (Right?)  
  
(Right.)  
  
(Boy are we gonna have fun in detention tomorrow) Buttercup thought  
  
(We sure are!) Butch thought.  
  
Suddenly the room changed into a grassy field with the sun shining above them and a steam near by. They both leaned back on the log and relaxed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I just love the last part it really pulls it together...don't agree? Then maybe you should let me know what you think I sure would love to know ^__^  
  
See you on mars...I mean the next chapter hehehe..... 


	8. First Day of New School

remember all you readers out there I am suffering from lack of sleep ^__^  
  
I don't own the Powerpuff Girls also any attempt to make up fake brand names (like clothing and what not is done badly so please laugh all you want and DON"T SUE ME!! B/c I am once again poor and I really don't own it) BUT I do own Lane hehehe read it  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
First Day of New School  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Their first day of JR high school was here. They would be going to an all new school with lots more kids. They even would have different teachers for every subject. What a change. Bubbles looked over her class schedule. How would she ever remember all her teacher's names? She even had a few male teachers. Up until now all she ever had were female teachers. Bubbles quietly read her list.  
  
1st hour - Mrs. Benson - homeroom - room 15  
  
2nd hour - Mr. Carload - Math - room 19  
  
3rd hour - Mrs. Telafo - Gym - locker room 2  
  
4th hour - Mrs. Maycakin - Art - room 57  
  
Lunch  
  
6th hour - Mr. Imazaned - English - room 9  
  
7th hour - Mrs. McLarna - Science - room 33  
  
8th hour - Mrs. Slepalot - Study Hall - room 4  
  
9th hour - Mr. Hallacarn - History - room 18  
  
This all seemed confusing to Bubbles. She put her paper down and continued to fix her hair. She still wore it in pig tails but they were much longer now, reaching all the way past her shoulders. She had gotten a lot taller and a tiny bit more figured. She didn't wear her baby blue dress like she did when she was younger. Now she wore other things. She had on a baby blue skirt today with a matching t-shirt that said 99% angel on it in dark blue letters. She didn't wear tights any more but she still wore baby doll shoes, only with a lot more of a platform to them. She brushed her teeth then came out of the bathroom.  
  
Buttercup raced in the bathroom before Blossom had the chance to go get to it. Buttercup washed her face real quick then brushed her teeth and the combed out her hair. Her hair had grown out a little too. It was long in the front and a little shorter in the back where she could spike it out a little. The front of her hair hung in her face a lot and her bangs were the same. She too had a different wardrobe. She wore black hip hugging Capri pants. She also had on a lime green short shirt that said 'Punky Girl' on it with red letters. She also had on different shoes then she used to wear. They where called 'Sketchlers' and they were high tops that were lime green with black soles and outlines. She didn't take more then a couple minutes to get ready, then she was out and it was finally Blossom's turn.  
  
She came in the bathroom wearing her much different cloths. She had on flare jeans with pink pockets and a t-shirt that said 'Diva Princesses' on it in pink letters. Her hair grew out real long. In order to control it she had to put it in a loose braid. She no longer wore a bow in her hair but some times (like today) she wore a fancy pink handkerchief in her hair. She took a little long in the bathroom since it took her longer to comb out her hair then braid it.  
  
When Blossom was done the girls were ready to go to school. They grabbed their book bags and headed to the door. The Professor kissed them goodbye before the left. They flew right down the street and landed at the house where the Ruffs lived. Blossom knocked on the door. Soon Brick opened the door for them. The girls came in to wait so they could all go together. They were just waiting on Boomer. Butch sat on the floor tying his shoes and Brick was standing by the door with the girls. Boomer was in the bathroom still getting ready. It was getting late and Brick was getting irritated. He stepped over to the bathroom.  
  
"Common pretty boy we're gonna be late." Brick said peering in the room.  
  
Boomer was just finishing up. The boys also had a bit different cloths then they used to. Boomer had the same hair cut and a white muscle shirt on with a blue button up shirt over it. He also had on dark blue pants that were slightly baggy.  
  
Brick had a red hat on over his short red hair and a red shirt on that said 'just fight' in black letters. He had blue jean pants that were tight towards the top and slowly got baggy. They had a red stripe down each side of the legs. He also had on black 'nyke' shoes.  
  
Butch had on a semi tight black shirt on with green letters that said 'No Fear' and black baggy pants that had lots of holes, which were patched with green material (that only stayed up because of the belt he had on to keep them from falling off).  
  
"Don't call me pretty boy!" Boomer said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Well you take to long." Brick said.  
  
They all rushed out the door and flew to school. They got there with about 5 minutes to spare. The went in the school and sat in the lunch room (where everyone was hanging out at until the bell rang). The six of then sat down at a table. Boomer pulled out his schedule to look at it.  
  
"Bubbles what classes do you have?" Boomer asked. Bubbles pulled out hers and handed it to him. He compared it to his.  
  
1st hour - Mrs. Benson - homeroom - room 15  
  
2nd hour - Mr. Imazaned - English - room 9  
  
3rd hour - Mr. Tuffinson - Gym - locker room 2  
  
4th hour - Mrs. Maycakin - Art - room 57  
  
Lunch  
  
6th hour - Mr. Carload - Math - room 19  
  
7th hour - Mr. Hallacarn - History - room 18  
  
8th hour - Mrs. Slepalot - Study Hall - room 4  
  
9th hour - Mrs. McLarna - Science - room 33  
  
  
  
"Hey we have four classes together." Boomer said  
  
"That's great!" Bubbles said.  
  
"Yeah we even have art together." Boomer said  
  
"I think that will be my favorite class." Bubble said  
  
"Mine too." Boomer said  
  
Soon the bell rang and all the kids scattered in different directions to go to class. Bubbles and Boomer walked together to their first class.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
They were now in art class and Mrs. Maycakin was talking to the class. She told them her name and a little bit about the rules and her class. The she got out some white paper and handed it out.  
  
"Tomorrow you will have a seating arrangement. You all need to make a folder for your papers for this class. You can decorate it any way you want, and it is to stay in this room at all times." Mrs. Maycakin said showing everyone how to fold the big piece of construction paper.  
  
The kids sat three to a table making their folders. Boomer and Bubbles sat at a table with another boy. The boy eyed Bubbles's folder that she was coloring.  
  
"Hey that is pretty." He said leaning over to look at it.  
  
"Why thank you!" Bubbles said smiling. The boy smiled back at her. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He pulled out a different color and kept coloring his folder.  
  
"Aren't you a Powerpuff Girl?" He asked not looking up  
  
"Yes, my name is Bubbles." Bubbles said coloring more  
  
"My name is Lane. Nice to meet you Bubbles. I've always wanted to meet a Powerpuff Girl." He said  
  
"Nice to meet you too." She said  
  
"What class do you have after lunch?" Lane asked  
  
"English." Bubbles said  
  
"So do I." Lane said. Bubbles continued drawing. Boomer looked up at her.  
  
"How does this look?" Boomer asked holding his picture up to Bubbles.  
  
"That looks great!" She said smiling. Boomer blushed.  
  
"Thanks." He said  
  
A little later...  
  
Bubbles and Boomer stood in the lunch line together. Bubbles pulled her money out and paid for her lunch then took her tray and set it on the counter. A lunch lady took it and placed a hamburger on it then handed it back to her. Boomer did the same thing. They got the rest of their lunch and came out into the lunch room.  
  
"Where should we sit?" Bubbles asked  
  
"Look there is Blossom let go sit there." Boomer said pointing.  
  
"Okay." Bubbles said. They walked over and sat down with Blossom. Brick was the next to sit down. Lane came up in front of Bubbles.  
  
"Can I sit here?" He asked shyly  
  
"Sure Lane!" Bubbles said opening her chocolate milk. Buttercup and Brick raced over to the table and began to eat real fast.  
  
"You two are gonna choke, slow down." Blossom said  
  
"The faster we eat the faster we can go out side and play ball." Buttercup said  
  
"Whatever." Blossom said  
  
Lane looked a little nervous with Butch and Buttercup next to him and to the other side was Blossom and Brick. Bubbles sat in front of him and Boomer was next to her.  
  
"So Bubbles who is your friend?" Blossom said noticing his shy look)  
  
"This is Lane. Lane these are my sisters Blossom and Buttercup." Bubbles said  
  
"Nice to meet you." Blossom said  
  
"What's up?" Buttercup said sticking another fry in her mouth.  
  
"Oh and this is our friends Boomer, Brick and Butch. They are brothers." Bubbles said  
  
"The Rowdyruff Boys right?" Lane said  
  
"Yeah, what's up dude?" Brick said  
  
"Nothing." Lane said shyly  
  
"No when I say 'what's up dude?' you say 'Not much yo.'" Brick said  
  
"Okay." Lane said looking at him funny.  
  
"What's up dude?" Brick said  
  
"Um.not much yo?" He said cautiously  
  
"There you got it." Brick said. Blossom giggled at Brick. Buttercup slugged down the rest of her milk.  
  
"Ready Butchy?" Buttercup said  
  
"Sure am!" Butch said.  
  
With that they both flew over to the trash and through away their stuff then put the tray on the rack, then they shot off to the door to go play ball.  
  
"Those two will never change." Blossom said  
  
"Really." Brick said  
  
"Bubbles do you want to go with me to our next class?" Lane asked.  
  
"Sure." Bubbles said picking up her cookie.  
  
Boomer glanced at Lane. He had a weird look on his face and he was staring at Bubbles while eating. Boomer lowered his eye brows and looked down at his food. After a while lunch was over and it was time to go to class. Boomer waved to Bubbles as she walked off with Lane. Boomer started off towards math class. Blossom caught up to him.  
  
"You have math next?" Blossom said  
  
"Yep." He said  
  
"So do I." Buttercup said coming up behind them.  
  
"Me too." She said  
  
The three went to class together. Meanwhile Bubbles was in English with Lane and Butch. Boomer doodled on his paper at the class slowly rolled on. He felt like it had taken all day to pass that class. Blossom however looked refreshed. Finally (12 hours later. seemingly) the stupid class was over and it was time to go to study hall. Boomer came out of the class room and started towards study hall. He found Bubbles who happily greeted him. They walked into the study hall and sat down together.  
  
"Look Lane gave me a glittery pencil!" Bubbles said smiling and holding up a blue glittery pencil.  
  
"That's cool." Boomer said. Bubbles looked at her pencil while she sat at the table swinging her legs back and forth.  
  
After school the Ruffs and Puffs met at the exit of the school. Buttercup and Butch were talking about gym class and Blossom and Brick were talking about the book report that the teacher said was do in three weeks. Boomer and Bubbles were talking about art class. Lane was getting in his mother's car when Bubbles saw him.  
  
"Lane! Thanks again for the pencil!" Bubbles called to him  
  
"No problem Bubbles!" Lane called. Then they flew home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(cough) now where the hell did I get a name like Lane? I have no idea...* grins evily* The next chapter will be soooooooo evil (whatever) got to sleep...can't see straight.....  
  
See you in the chapter after this one..... 


	9. I'm Not Anything

Well well well here we go again. I have this evil idea right now hehehe oh well I'll ignore it ^__^ So this chapter will be nail biting  
  
Oh see I had this dream last night that I owned the ppgs but like I said IT WAS A DREAM!  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm Not Anything  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Time passed and the year rolled on. Blossom and Brick quickly shot to the top of their class getting A's in every class. Lane would spend as much time with Bubbles as he could Boomer would also hang around Bubbles a lot.  
  
It was almost time for the spring dance. So far it was the only dance that the 6th graders could go too. It was Friday and the dance was on Saturday night. Boomer sat at lunch by Bubbles. Butch and Buttercup were already outside playing around. Bubbles finished her food and dumped her tray. She started to go outside with Boomer. He had asked her to go out there so he could ask her something. Boomer floated outside and hovered by the wall.  
  
"What did you need to ask me Boomer?" Bubbles said  
  
"I was just wondering if you would go with me to the dance tomorrow." Boomer said  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Boomer I already told Lane I would go with him. You can go with us if you want." Bubbles said  
  
"No that's okay. You two have fun. I can find someone else to go with." Boomer said lowering his eyebrows as he got a sinking feeling.  
  
"Okay I'll see you at the dance then." Bubble said then she floated off.  
  
Boomer stood there for a while thinking. It had been like this all year. Bubbles had made friends with Lane now she never paid much attention to him any more. Boomer sighed and leaned against the wall. (Oh well.I should have asked sooner. Not that she would have said yes any way.) Boomer thought. He floated to the bench and sat down. Suddenly he got hit with a ball right in the head. He picked it up and rubbed his head. Butch came over followed by Buttercup.  
  
"Hey nice save!" Butch said laughing  
  
"Shut up. Why don't you watch where you throw your stupid ball?" Boomer said angrily.  
  
"Watch it blondie, or you'll be eating this ball threw your ass." Butch said  
  
"Don't call me blondie, asshole." Boomer said crossing his arms.  
  
"What crawled up you butt today?" Buttercup said  
  
"Yeah what's your problem?" Butch said  
  
"You." Boomer said  
  
"Whatever. Leave him alone and lets get back to our game." Buttercup said. They flew away to play again. Soon someone stood behind Boomer. She tapped him on the shoulder. Boomer turned to see who was behind him.  
  
"Oh hi Princess." Boomer said.  
  
"Hello Boomer." She said sitting on the bench. She started to blink her eyes in a flirty way.  
  
"Alright what do you want Princess?" Boomer said finally.  
  
"I was wondering if you would go with me to the dance tomorrow?" She said in her 'I get everything I want' voice.  
  
"I don't think I'm going." Boomer said sully.  
  
"What? Why? I'm asking you to go! That is more then enough reason to go." She said  
  
"I just don't want to go any more." Boomer said  
  
"Well I don't care what you want. You are going with me to the dance. My daddy will take us there at 6." She said then got up. She started to walk away, but turned around to look at Boomer.  
  
"So be ready." She said blowing him a kiss. Boomer lowered his eyebrows and sneered.  
  
(Doesn't she understand English?) Boomer thought.  
  
"Looks like you got a girlie friend." Butch said snickering beside him.  
  
"She is not my girlfriend. I don't even wanna go with her." Boomer said  
  
"Yeah well I think her daddy's money keeps her brain from developing normally, since he has so much of it you know." Buttercup said laughing  
  
"Excuse me while I empty my head, I forgot I left my daddy's money in there again!" Butch said with a high pitched annoying voice.  
  
"So you two gonna spend a romantic night together?" Buttercup said teasing  
  
"No! We aren't gonna spend anything together! I don't want to go to this dance." Boomer said  
  
"Yeah right. You two will be the first ones to play kissie face in the back." Butch said slapping Boomer's shoulder. Boomer was getting mad.  
  
"We will not!!" Boomer yelled  
  
"Don't worry if you get married her daddy can pay for it all!" Buttercup said laughing. Boomer sneered at them.  
  
"Shut up!!" He yelled  
  
"Make me." Buttercup said with an evil smile.  
  
"Can't you just leave me alone." Boomer said frowning  
  
"I can just see it now!" Butch said suddenly the three of them where is a church and Boomer was standing next to Princess who had on a white dress. And a huge diamond ring on her hand. She was leaning over to kiss him.  
  
"Ahhh!!!! Butch stop it!!!!" Boomer yelled pushing the fake girl away from him. Then they were back outside the lunch room. Butch and Buttercup were laughing. Boomer became enraged.  
  
"Its not funny!!!!" Boomer yelled punching Butch in the face and sending him flying backwards into the ground.  
  
Boomer stormed back into the lunch room. Buttercup looked stunned then floated over to Butch who sat up slowly rubbing his cheek. Boomer flew through the lunch room and into the boys bathroom. Blossom and Bubbles looked up as he flew in and to the bathroom. Brick saw him too and looked puzzled. Suddenly Butch flew in the door and looked around, followed by Buttercup, who was trying to stop him. Brick got up and flew over to him. Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other then flew over too.  
  
"Where is he!?" Butch yelled  
  
"Who?" Brick asked  
  
"Your stupid brother!!" Butch said angrily.  
  
"Our brother just flew into the bathroom! Now what's going on!?" Brick said  
  
"He punched me! That no good little sack of rotting."  
  
"Shut up. Why would he do that?" Brick said  
  
"How am I suppose to know?!" Butch yelled  
  
"We were just having some fun.kid can't even take a joke." Buttercup said  
  
"Butch you stay here. You don't want to get in a fight again." Brick said  
  
"Whatever." Butch said  
  
"What about Boomer?" Blossom said  
  
"I'll go talk to him." Brick said  
  
He floated over to the bathroom. He entered not seeing him right away. He stood outside one of the stalls knowing Boomer didn't want company at the moment.  
  
"Gosh Boomer, you really gave Butch a sock in the jaw." Brick said  
  
"Leave me alone." Boomer said  
  
"You know he was just messin' wit ya. Don't worry bout it." Brick said  
  
"He used his stupid power thing." Boomer said. Brick sneered  
  
"Well he is not suppose to use it like that. We can tell Kathy about it." Brick said  
  
"Can't you just leave me alone?" Boomer said  
  
"What's wrong?" Brick said  
  
"Nothing!" Boomer said  
  
"Then why are you so pissed off?" Brick said  
  
"I'm not!" Boomer yelled  
  
"Sure." Brick said  
  
"Go away." Boomer said  
  
"Is it something Butch did?" Brick said  
  
"No." Boomer said  
  
"Is it something Buttercup did?" Brick asked  
  
"No." Boomer said  
  
"Is it something a teacher did?" Brick asked  
  
"No!" Boomer said  
  
"Then what is it?" Brick asked  
  
"Nothing!" Boomer yelled  
  
"Tell me." Brick said  
  
"No, leave me alone!" Boomer yelled  
  
"If you don't tell me I'll have Buttercup find out." Brick said.  
  
"No!!" Boomer yelled  
  
"Common then. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Maybe I can help." Brick said  
  
"You wont tell?" Boomer said meekly  
  
"Nope. I wont tell anyone. I swear." Brick said  
  
"Okay.........I asked Bubbles out to the dance tomorrow, but she is already going with Lane." Boomer said  
  
"And..?" Brick said waiting for more.  
  
"Well......I...............really like Bubbles.......but she doesn't like me. She likes Lane. Lane is everything to her...and........I'm not anything." Boomer said Brick was quiet.  
  
"You wont tell her or her sisters will you?!" Boomer said  
  
"Of coarse not." Brick said  
  
"Or Butch?" Boomer said  
  
"No...I wont tell anyone." Brick said  
  
"Butch was teasing me because Princess asked me to the dance and I told her no but she has her dad's money for brains and wouldn't listen." Boomer said  
  
"Yeah she is a little on the slow side." Brick said  
  
"I don't know what to do. When I'm around Bubbles I get this really good feeling that I just can't explain, but every time I try to tell her I like her I choke up. When ever Lane is around I feel mad like I just want to twist his stupid arm off for stealing Bubbles away from me. I think I should just give up on this." Boomer said  
  
"You sound like you have it really bad for her." Brick said  
  
"I do." Boomer said. They were both quiet for a while. Boomer was still hovering in the stall.  
  
"Brick?" Boomer said softly.  
  
"Yes?" He said  
  
"Have you ever thought about Blossom...like more then a friend?" Boomer asked  
  
"Some times." Brick said  
  
"Really?" Boomer said  
  
"Yeah.but she seems to be happy just being friends with me. I wouldn't want to hurt our friendship. Plus I don't really know how I would tell her if I decided to." Brick said  
  
"Oh." Boomer said softly  
  
"I think if Lane makes Bubbles happy then maybe it should be okay. I mean if she is happy with him then that would be enough for me to be happy if I were you." Brick said  
  
"Yeah. I guess." Boomer said  
  
"Can you come out of the stall now. This is kind of weird talking to you like this." Brick said  
  
"Okay." Boomer said coming out. They both left the bathroom. Butch was sitting at the table with Buttercup. Bubbles and Blossom were around the corner waiting for them to come out of the bathroom.  
  
"Are you okay Boomer?" Bubbles asked  
  
"I'm okay Bubbles. Don't worry about it." Boomer said smiling.  
  
"That's good." Bubbles said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
(Okay Bubbles.friends for now. I know I'm not anything to you, So I'll just step out of your way. But if you ever need me. I promise I will be there for you.) Boomer thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(evil grin) Ha ha ha ha I'm so bad I'm almost crying myself well that was some piece of crap ne way I know you hate me now from this chapter but I don't really care because I know what is in store for Boomer and Bubbles hehehe well  
  
I hope to see you in the next one...(which will be twice as bed as this one) The next chapter by the way I think if Finz's favorite chapter up until now... (her favorite character is Buttercup and Butch) 


	10. 100% Girl You Know

Here we go......this is where we go from PG to PG13 or something like that hehehe well I really brain stormed on this idea so lesse how it goz see you at the end!  
  
I don't own ppgs you know so...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
100% Girl You Know  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buttercup slept peacefully in the field next to Butch. They were looking for a way to get away from Blossom's bossiness and Brick and Boomer's stupid games. So they found them selves on the roof in one of Butch's quiet places he would make for them to relax in. Buttercup sat up after a while and looked around. Butch was still stretched out and asleep. She got up and walked over to the nearest tree. She pulled off an apple and took a bite. Soon Butch was awake and beside her.  
  
"Hey Butch...when we are here and I eat a piece of this fruit, and its not real, how come I can still taste it when we are back in the real world?" Buttercup said then she took another bite.  
  
"Because it is all in your mind. You just think you are tasting it, but your not." He said pulling a piece of fruit down from the tree.  
  
"So I'm not really tasting it.wow sure tastes good for not really tasting it." Buttercup said smirking  
  
"Yeah...you think that's air your breathing right now?" Butch said sarcastically. Buttercup grinned.  
  
"Whatever big man." Buttercup said.  
  
"Don't call me that, girlie." Butch said  
  
"Don't call me girlie, big man." Buttercup said  
  
"I wont call you girlie, if you don't call me big man." Butch said  
  
"Okay Butchy." Buttercup said snickering.  
  
"Okay girlie." Butch said  
  
"Okay now that was uncalled for!" Buttercup said sneering at him.  
  
"I know." Butch said Buttercup pushed him. He pushed her back. They begin to wrestle around. Butch gets up.  
  
"I'll race you to the river!" Butch said  
  
"Your on!" Buttercup said getting up. They both get ready.  
  
"Ready..?" Butch says  
  
"Set...?" Buttercup says. Butch takes off.  
  
"GO!!" He yells getting a head start.  
  
"You big fat cheater!!!" Buttercup yells taking off after him.  
  
They both shoot towards to river. Buttercup catches up with Butch then tackles him. She gets up right away to gain the lead. Butch gets up and tackles Buttercup. The hit the floor laughing as they roll to a stop. Butch is on top of Buttercup who is trying to get up. He has her arms pinned down  
  
"Ha! Now you can't win!" Butch says  
  
"Neither can you then!" Buttercup said  
  
"Oh your right." Butch says then shoots off but before he gets anywhere Buttercup has him by the waist and is pulling him to the ground.  
  
"Now I got you pinned!" Buttercup said on top of him.  
  
"Damn you." He said. Buttercup stuck her tongue out at him. She suddenly shot at the river slipping out of Butch's arms  
  
"Ha I won!" Buttercup yelled standing on the edge of the water.  
  
"No you haven't!" Butch said  
  
"What?! Why not?! I'm here aint I?" Buttercup said. Butch caught up to her and landed.  
  
"Cause you have to be.IN the water!!!" Butch said pushing her in.  
  
"Hey!!" Buttercup said poking her head out of the water  
  
"Ha ha!" Butch said.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Buttercup said grabbing him and pulling him into the water.  
  
Buttercup stood up and laughed at him. Butch stood up and was about to make a remark when he stopped and his jaw hung open a little. Buttercup was still laughing not knowing that he was staring at her. She looked back at him finally.  
  
"What are you starin' at?" She said crossly. Butch realized he was staring and immediately turned around. Buttercup sneered  
  
"What jumped down your shirt all of a sudden?" She said  
  
"Oh..........noth...i...n......g..." He said slowly.  
  
Buttercup frowned and pushed him from behind. He fell into the water then turned around. He suddenly began to sing in his mind. (Power super super power power super super power.)  
  
"Alright! Alright! I wont read your mind! Just tell me." Buttercup said. He would always sing in his mind when he didn't want her to know what he was thinking.  
  
"You.......hide...them............well..." He managed.  
  
Buttercup looked confused then she looked down to where he was pointing. She saw how her white shirt had been soaked and it stuck to her chest showing off a little too much of her 13 year old well developing body. She gasped and immediately crossed her arms to cover herself and sunk into the water up to her neck.  
  
"What was that suppose to mean anyway!?" Buttercup yelled  
  
"Well......I......just...never knew you.........had any." He began  
  
"I AM A GIRL YOU KNOW!!" She yelled  
  
"I know! I know! Its just well.......I never really..noticed them.........before." He said trying to find the right words.  
  
"I can't believe you! Go look at your girlfriends chest and not mine!" She yelled throwing her arms up then realizing what she did and pulling them back in place.  
  
Butch stopped the dream world and they were back on the roof again. Buttercup looked down seeing her shirt wasn't wet anymore. She uncrossed her arms and sneered at him. They were both quiet for a while.  
  
"How did you know I had a girlfriend?" Butch asked  
  
"I found out yesterday. She was in the bathroom with her prissy friends talking about it." Buttercup said  
  
"Oh.." Butch said looking down.  
  
"How long have you been going out with her?" She asked  
  
"Two days." He said. They were quiet for a while  
  
"So...do those ever like............get in the way?" Butch said smirking  
  
"What the hell kind of question is that!?" Buttercup yelled  
  
"Well do they?" He asked  
  
"Well does THAT ever get in the way!?" Buttercup sneered pointing.  
  
"What do you mean THAT?" Butch said looking where she was pointing, which was right in between his legs. He frowned.  
  
"Of coarse it doesn't get in the way!!" He yelled  
  
"Well...they don't get in the way, but I still wish I could just get rid of them." Buttercup said answering his question.  
  
"Why would you want to get rid of them?" He asked  
  
"Because they suck. I wish I could just cut them off." Buttercup said  
  
"Don't do that!" Butch said  
  
"Why not!?" Buttercup said frowning at him.  
  
"Because...um.......uh....they look.............nice." Butch said. Suddenly his face flushed beat red and he turned away from Buttercup. Buttercup's eyes were wide with amazement.  
  
"I'll show you nice!!!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
Then she tackled him and they both fell of the roof and landed on the ground and started to roll around. Buttercup flipped her self on top of him so he could not get up. Butch was still red in the face and he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Get off me." He said  
  
"Not until we stop taking about my chest." Buttercup said  
  
"Okay.I'll stop." He said. She put her hand on his chest and pushed her self up. Butch got up and dusted his pants off.  
  
"You can stop blushing now Butchy." Buttercup said snickering  
  
"Shut up!" He said jumping on her. He pinned her down with his body so she could get up. Buttercup tried to get him off but she couldn't.  
  
"Do you mind?" Buttercup said flatly  
  
"Mind what?" He said  
  
"Well your digging your knee into me and it hurts." Buttercup said Butch looked down and saw his knee was pushed in between her legs.  
  
"Oh well. Its not hurting me none. Besides you know you like it." He said not moving.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Get offa me!!!" Buttercup yelled. She pushed him to the side then they rolled around some more. Brick came out the door to see them sprawled out on the grass.  
  
"Common Butch we have to go now." Brick said.  
  
Boomer came out the door and they both waited for him to get up. Buttercup also waited as he was on top of her again. Butch smiled at her then got up. He floated over to his brothers as Buttercup got up. He turned back to her right before they flew off home.  
  
"Hey Buttercup...you should try showing them off a bit, I wouldn't mind at all." Butch said evilly, then he flew off. Buttercup lowered her eyebrows.  
  
"Why that little......" She continued to call him every name in the book. She looked down and flattened her shirt to her chest.  
  
"Guess they aren't so bad after all if they can make Butch go all cross eyed like that." She said Buttercup walked back in the house with her sisters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This has to be the most craziest thing I've ever wrote.....hmmmm well there you have it. Butch learns how well Buttercup is um......growing ^__^ well this is the funniest chapter yet and finz just went wild when she read it hehehe so anyway will Butch and Buttercup get together? Will Lane jump in a river? Heck I don't know yet O__o but I do know that my attempt at romance in this fic is a little psycho and I swear it will improve  
  
See you next time on......the young and the puffless...okay just the next chapter then.. 


	11. Its No Secret to Me

Its about time I got this stupid thing uploaded right don't you agree?  
  
  
  
I don't even own a brain so I don't own the ppgs  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Its No Secret to Me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Their seventh grade year was just beginning. Bubbles was getting ready for the back to school dance. She had on her new dress that was baby blue and her new shoes that were dark blue. After she was done her and Blossom stepped into the living room where Buttercup was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Aren't you going Buttercup?" Blossom asked  
  
"Going where?" Buttercup asked  
  
"To the dance." Blossom said  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess." Buttercup said shutting off the TV.  
  
They all went out together to the dance. When they got there Brick found Blossom and they headed out to have some fun. Buttercup found Butch who was looking for his girlfriend. They walked off together leaving Bubbles with Boomer.  
  
"Hi Boomer." Bubbles said smiling  
  
"Hi Bubbles. What's up?" Boomer said  
  
"Nothing. I thought Princess asked you to come again. Where is she?" Bubbles said  
  
"Well I was hopping she would forget.or not show up. She hangs around me and its annoying." Boomer said  
  
"I know Princess is weird." Bubbles said  
  
"Tell me about it..Bubbles.where is Lane at?" Boomer asked  
  
"Oh, he asked someone else to go to the dance with him." Bubbles said.  
  
"He did?" Boomer asked surprised  
  
"Yeah. I don't think he likes me anymore." Bubbles said frowning.  
  
"I'm sure that's not true. Maybe he just made a new friend and he wanted to get to know her." Boomer said  
  
"Maybe." Bubbles said cheering up.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Boomer asked  
  
"Sure!" Bubbles said cheerfully The two walked off into the crowd of kids dancing. Meanwhile.  
  
Butch couldn't find his girlfriend so he decided just to hang out with Buttercup and Blossom. Brick came up and handed Blossom a cup of punch. Blossom and Brick started to talk and have fun. Butch looked bored and leaned against the wall. Buttercup was just as bored.  
  
"Man why'd I ever agree to come to this stupid dance?" Buttercup said looking around.  
  
"Yeah it's a drag." Butch said.  
  
"Its just a bunch of girls from planet 'Look at me! Look at me!' prancing around in fancy cloths that are too small for them so they can impress people that don't really like them in the first place!" Buttercup said  
  
"Got that right." Butch said  
  
"Buttercup you could at least try to have fun." Blossom said.  
  
"Hello everyone! I'm here and the party can start now!" Princess said standing in front of them.  
  
"Hi Princess." Blossom said frowning.  
  
"So where is the love of my life?" Princess said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You mean your daddy's wallet? It must be up your ass." Butch said. He really hated the way she pushed her self on Boomer. Buttercup laughed  
  
"Very funny muscle head. I'm talking about Boomer. Now where is he?" Princess demanded.  
  
"Staying away from you, more than likely." Buttercup said  
  
"Zip it puffy. I'll just go look for him my self!" Princess said then she stormed off.  
  
"What an air head." Brick said.  
  
"I feel bad for Boomer." Butch said  
  
"Yeah, having her hang on him all the time. Can't get much worse." Brick said  
  
"I think we should go warn him." Blossom said  
  
"Lets go." Brick said. The two floated into the crowd to get to Boomer in time. Buttercup and Butch stood next to the wall still bored.  
  
"This dance is lame. I need some action." Buttercup said  
  
"Maybe we should just leave." Butch said  
  
"Yeah, lets ditch this place." Buttercup said  
  
"Butchy!" They heard  
  
"What's up Laura. I've been looking for you." Butch said. Buttercup frowned.  
  
(Since when can she call him Butchy?) Buttercup thought.  
  
"Well here I am! You want to go get something to drink?" Laura said putting her arm around him.  
  
"Okay." Butch said. Buttercup frowned (Go ahead leave) Buttercup thought.  
  
"I'll see ya later Buttercup." Butch said. He and Laura walked towards the refreshment table.  
  
"Who needs um." Buttercup said. Then she floated away to find her sisters.  
  
Boomer and Bubbles were slow dancing now. They were actually having a really good time. Boomer was in heaven. Bubbles was actually dancing with him and spending time with him and not anyone else.  
  
(I need to tell her now.how much I like her. While she is away from Lane and her sisters.) Boomer thought  
  
"What do you think you are doing!" Princess said watching them dance. Boomer snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"I am dancing with Bubbles what does it look like I'm doing?" Boomer asked becoming cross.  
  
"Hello Princess." Bubbles said looking up.  
  
"Hello your self. What are you doing dancing with Boomer? That is my job!" Princess said  
  
"He asked me to dance. I can dance with him if I want." Bubbles said  
  
"Well I'm cutting in." Princess said  
  
She stepping in front of Bubbles and took Boomers hand. Bubbles frowned. She started to float away from Boomer and Princess. Boomer lowered his eyes at this.  
  
(I can't believe this) He thought. Blossom and Brick found Bubbles as she floated away.  
  
"What's going on Bubbles?" Blossom asked  
  
"Princess interrupted Boomer and me while we were dancing." Bubbles said with a sad voice.  
  
"Looks like we were too late." Brick said  
  
"Yeah. I hope she doesn't try and sell him for money or something." Brick said  
  
"Blossom can we go get a drink?" Bubbles asked  
  
"Sure." Blossom said Meanwhile.  
  
Butch and Laura were at the refreshments table when Bubbles and Blossom followed by Brick floated over.  
  
"Hey Butch 'sup?" Brick said as he poured a cup of punch.  
  
"Not much." Butch said as Laura hung all over him. Brick snickered  
  
"Where is Buttercup?" Blossom asked  
  
"I don't know." Butch said frowning as Laura messed up his hair.  
  
"I seen her go outside when we were coming over here." Bubbles said  
  
Laura decided to pull Butch out to the dance floor just then. Blossom smiled and pulled Brick out too. Bubbles was left standing there all alone. She frowned then moved towards the door.  
  
"This is my favorite song." Laura said as she stopped Butch and put her arm around him.  
  
"Laura I don't like dancing." Butch moaned  
  
"That's okay. You will be fine." She said  
  
Blossom smiled at Brick as they began to slow dance. Brick smiled back and they held onto each other. Boomer tried to ignore Princess's annoying talk about the new leer jet and summer house her daddy just bought her. That's all she could talk about was how rich she was and how she got everything she wanted. He looked around to see where Bubbles had gone so he could talk to her after the song was over. Meanwhile.  
  
"Buttercup what are you doing out here?" Bubbles asked quietly.  
  
"Waiting for this stupid dance to be over so we can go home." Buttercup said  
  
"Its not stupid." Bubbles said  
  
"You don't look like your having too much fun." Buttercup said  
  
"Yeah.I guess I'm not." Bubbles said sitting down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buttercup said knowing her sister was upset.  
  
"Me and Boomer were having a good time but then Princess came and pushed me aside, then Blossom and Brick went to dance, and so did Butch and Laura." Bubbles said  
  
"Who would want to dance at this stupid thing anyway?" Buttercup said  
  
"I would." Bubbles said  
  
"Then go dance." Buttercup said  
  
"I don't have anyone to dance with." Bubbles said  
  
"Go dance with Boomer." Buttercup said  
  
"He is dancing with Princess." Bubbles said  
  
"Believe me he would be glad to get rid of her." Buttercup said  
  
"You think so?" Bubbles said  
  
"Yeah, he hates her hanging around him like that." Buttercup said  
  
"Maybe I should go ask him to dance then." Bubbles said  
  
"Go for it. Not like I'm stoppin' ya." Buttercup said  
  
"Why don't you ask Butch to sit out here with you?" Bubbles asked  
  
"Because he is with his stupid girlfriend." Buttercup said  
  
"But he is bored and he doesn't want to be in there at the dance any more." Bubbles said  
  
"Really?" Buttercup said  
  
"Yes." Bubbles said  
  
"Well, maybe I will." Buttercup said Bubbles smiled at her. Meanwhile.  
  
Boomer was spacing out while Princess rambled on about herself and how she had her own island. Boomer didn't even notice that Princess was now laying her head on his shoulder. Boomer was too busy trying to think of a way to say that he liked Bubbles and he began to smile too him self as he figured that he could ask her to go outside real quick before anyone bothered them.  
  
"Oh Boomer, I knew you would fall for me!" Princess said breaking his thoughts  
  
"What are you..?" Boomer began.  
  
"I knew you were madly in love with me." She said leaning closer to him. Before he knew what was going on she pressed her lips to his. He quickly pushed her away from him.  
  
"What's wrong with you!?" He yelled  
  
"Oh Boomer, you are a good kisser." Princess said  
  
"Are you crazy!? Get away from me!!" Boomer said. Princess laughed and pulled him closer.  
  
"Stop joking around Boomer." She said hugging his arm.  
  
Blossom and Brick heard the shouting coming from Boomer and decided they should check it out. They moved over to where Boomer and Princess were. Boomer once again pushed her off him and stormed off. Butch and Laura had seen the yelling and had just got there. Soon to come were Bubbles and Buttercup.  
  
"What's going on here?" Blossom asked Princess  
  
"He must have been taken with my girlish looks." Princess said fluffing her hair.  
  
"More like grossed out by your ugliness." Butch said.  
  
"I think your wrong because he just told me he was madly in love with me." Princess said. Bubbles was mad.  
  
"He did not!" Brick said.  
  
"Of course he did. He even kissed me." Princess said. Everyone but Brick looked stunned by this announcement.  
  
"You lie." Brick said  
  
"I am not." Princess said. Bubbles frowned  
  
"Why would he do a crazy thing like that!?" Buttercup said  
  
"Because he loves me." Princess said.  
  
"He does not!!!" Brick yelled  
  
"How do you know!!" Princess yelled  
  
"Because he hates you! Get it through your thick head! He loves Bubbles!!" Brick yelled. He realized what he had just said then covered his mouth. Bubbles was shocked.  
  
"Let me guess.you weren't suppose to say that." Blossom said  
  
"Well.no.too late now.." Brick said frowning. Everyone turned to look at Bubbles. She had tears in her eyes. Soon she busted into tears. Blossom immediately tried to calm her sister down.  
  
"He loves her? Bubbles!? What a joke!" Princess said.  
  
"Don't ever call my sister a joke!" Buttercup said. Buttercup looked at Butch and smirked. They both picked her up under the arms and started to fly her out side.  
  
"Wait put me down! Stop you overgrown germs! I'll tell my daddy! He will sue you and your friends!" She yelled as they carried her out the back door.  
  
"Bubbles don't cry. Its okay." Blossom said bringing Bubbles over to sit down. Brick was behind them.  
  
"I can't help it!" Bubbles said crying more  
  
"Bubbles I'm sorry I wasn't suppose to say anything." Brick said  
  
"That's okay." Bubbles said calming down a bit.  
  
"He told me a while ago that he liked you. He told me not to say anything, but I had to get Princess to leave him alone some how." Brick said  
  
"Why didn't he ever tell me?" Bubbles said sniffling.  
  
"Um.I think you should talk to him about that. He went outside. Maybe you should go talk to him. And tell him I said I'm sorry for giving it away." Brick said.  
  
"I will." Bubbles said getting up. Meanwhile.  
  
Butch and Buttercup flew to a huge trash can and dropped Princess in who was still yelling. Buttercup landed and brushed her hands off. Butch shut the lid.  
  
"That's that." Buttercup said  
  
"You said it. I'm so glad to get out of that lame dance." Butch said  
  
"Really. If you didn't want to be in there you could have come outuside and we could have took off." Buttercup said  
  
"I know. Well we can take off now if you want." Butch said  
  
"First I wanna talk to Blossom and see if everything is straight inside, big man." Buttercup said  
  
"Don't call me big man, girlie." Butch said  
  
"Don't call me girlie, big man." Buttercup said  
  
"Okay B-cup." Butch said  
  
"WHAT!?" Buttercup said furiously.  
  
"I said 'Okay B-cup'" Butch repeated  
  
"Why you little...!!!!!!!" Buttercup yelled jumping on him and rolling to the ground with him.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that.....you big...jerk-off!!!" Buttercup said  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Bubbles found Boomer sitting on a bench by the side of the school. She came over to him slowly. She knew he liked her now. It never really seemed clear to her before now. He always acted like he just wanted to be friends. Or maybe she just didn't notice.  
  
"Boomer?" Bubbles said softly.  
  
"Oh Bubbles.hello." He said sitting up to look at her. She floated over to sit by him. They were quiet for a while.  
  
"Brick told Princess you didn't like her." Bubbles said finally.  
  
"That wont change anything." Boomer said crossing his arms  
  
"Maybe not with Princess." Bubbles said  
  
"What do you mean?" Boomer asked  
  
"Well.I hope you don't get mad at Brick." Bubbles said softly.  
  
"Why would I get mad at him?" Boomer asked.  
  
"Because you told him not to say anything." Bubbles said. Boomer was still clueless.  
  
"About what.?" Boomer said then it hit him.  
  
"He said he was sorry but he had to get Princess to leave you alone some how.  
  
"He.HE TOLD!?" Boomer said. His face grew bright red looking at Bubbles.  
  
"He didn't mean too." Bubbles said  
  
"I can't believe him. He said he wouldn't tell anyone!" Boomer said Then he softened.  
  
"Boomer, why didn't you ever tell me." Bubbles said  
  
"Because..I didn't know how. Plus I thought you liked Lane" Boomer said.  
  
"Lane never liked me that way. I never really liked him that way. We just wanted to be friends." Bubbles said  
  
"I tried to tell you a lot of different times.but I could never do it." Boomer said. Boomer summed up a little courage.  
  
"Bubbles can we forget that Brick told you I liked you?" He said  
  
"Yes. If you really want to." Bubbles said looking up at him sadly.  
  
"Okay, good. Let me start over then.." Boomer said.  
  
He stood up. "Bubbles I have been meaning to tell you something. I like you a lot, and I was wondering if..you felt the same." Boomer said acting as if she had never found out. Bubbles smiled joyfully and got up and stood next to him.  
  
"I thought you would never tell me! Boomer I really like you. I hope you will dance with me again before the dance is over." She said then she put her arm around his neck and kissed him. He turned red again but this time he didn't care. He put his arm around Bubbles and kissed her back.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Laura walked out of the back door to the school to look for Butch. She saw Buttercup and Butch on the ground wrestling with each other like they always do. She ran over to them.  
  
"Butch what are you doing?!" Laura yelled  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." Butch said from on the ground. Buttercup lay under him still locking hands.  
  
"What do you mean nothing! It looks like something to me! I think you need to just grow up!!" She yelled  
  
"I was just." He began.  
  
"I don't care what you were doing! Your not my boyfriend anymore!" She yelled then walked off. Butch sat up and got off of Buttercup.  
  
"She didn't look to happy." Buttercup said  
  
"I guess she was jealous." Butch said  
  
"Of what?" Buttercup said  
  
"Of me and how I spend time with you." Butch said  
  
"That's a laugh." Buttercup said  
  
"Really. Why would anyone be jealous of B-cup?" Butch said smirking  
  
"I know I think..WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?" Buttercup yelled  
  
"I called you." Butch didn't have time to finish his sentence, because Buttercup had grabbed him and pulled him to the ground.  
  
He grabbed her leg and made her fall on him. She grabbed his head as to break her fall. She landed with her chin to the ground and her chest covering Butch's face. She was laughing not knowing the part of her body that was presses against his face. He looked up at her a little.  
  
"Your chest is..well developed." He said blushing red.  
  
"What!?" Buttercup yelled sitting up on his chest.  
  
She scooted backwards and her butt fell in between his legs. He sat up as much as he could since her legs were still hugging his waist and she was leaning forward.  
  
"I still say you should show them off." Butch said  
  
"I'll give you something to show off!" Buttercup yelled pulling her legs back and kicking him away.  
  
He laughed and jumped at her putting his arms around her waist and dragging her too the floor. Brick and Blossom had been watching them for a few minutes.  
  
"Those two have problems." Brick said  
  
"Really." Blossom said  
  
"I wish Boomer and Bubbles would hurry up its time to go home." Brick said.  
  
Bubbles hugged Boomer close while they stood alone on the dance floor. The last song was playing and everyone was leaving. They didn't care. They were too busy being with each other. Now that there was no secret anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not in the mood to review this chapter right not ^__^  
  
See you is the next one.. 


	12. This Means We are Together

I think I need to remember to label things right when I upload (sigh) Oh well hope you enjoy this chapter (I know its hokie to me) hehehe  
  
I don't own ppgs so there!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This Means We are Together  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late in the year, mouths after the back to school dance. Boomer and Bubbles were up in the girl's room working on an art project while Butch and Buttercup played some game in the living room. Blossom was trying to read a book but she wasn't getting to far since Butch was laughing so much and Buttercup was making remarks about the game. Brick was sitting stretched out beside Blossom watching them play. Blossom decided she could read later and put her book down. Buttercup had successfully beaten another level and moved on to the next level. She was on the last level now and started to go on.  
  
"No one can ever beat me.Ha!" She said pushing buttons and beating up the bad guys.  
  
"Jump over the water! Jump over the water!" Butch said  
  
"I'm trying!" Buttercup said  
  
"Buttercup its time for my TV show, can you shut off your game?" Blossom asked  
  
"No way! I'm kickin' but right now!" Buttercup said  
  
You have been playing all day, can't you do this later?" Blossom said  
  
"I'm on the last level, common go watch your stupid show some place else." Buttercup said  
  
"You big TV hog. You can't just claim it all to your self!" Blossom said getting up.  
  
"And you can't just kick me off when ever you feel like it!" Buttercup said  
  
"I think I can!" Blossom said coming over to the game.  
  
"Blossom what the hell are you doing!?" Buttercup yelled Butch got up and sat next to Brick.  
  
"I'm shutting this game off!" Blossom said  
  
"You better not!" Buttercup said. Blossom pulled the game out and the TV went fuzzy.  
  
"There. What are you gonna do about it?" Blossom said holding the game. Buttercup slammed the controller down.  
  
"You little red haired freak! Are you outta your mind!?" Buttercup snarled  
  
"You played that stupid game all day, give it a break!!" Blossom yelled  
  
"I'll give you a break!!!!" Buttercup yelled jumping towards Blossom. She moved and Buttercup missed, but she turned around and tackled Blossom from behind.  
  
"What a show." Brick said watching them.  
  
"I love when they do this." Butch said  
  
"Gives you a break huh?" Brick said  
  
"Oh shut up." Butch said.  
  
Buttercup knocked Blossom backwards. Blossom ducked at Buttercup punch then pulled Buttercup down and pinned her to the ground. Buttercup fought to get up. She was fighting as hard as she could but Blossom didn't loosen her grip up at all.  
  
"Get offa me! Lemmy up!" Buttercup said fighting  
  
"I'm not fighting with you Buttercup." Blossom said  
  
"Cause you know I'll whoop your ass." Buttercup said  
  
"Whatever. I'm gonna let you up now, and you better not try anything." Blossom said lifting up a little  
  
"Just get off!" Buttercup said slipping out from underneath her. Buttercup gave Blossom a dirty look then flew outside. Butch hopped up and followed.  
  
"Thanks for the action Blossom." Butch said as he left. Blossom frowned  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Blossom said sitting down and grabbing the channel changer.  
  
"We just think its funny when you fight with Buttercup." Brick said  
  
"Oh really?" Blossom said smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah its interesting, you two really put on a show for us." Brick said.  
  
"You would say that." She said turning to him.  
  
"Yeah, but you always end it before it gets good." Brick said Blossom smiled again and pulled her legs up and laid them across his lap. They relaxed and watched TV.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I can't believe her! She's crazy! Coming up being all bossy saying 'You've been on it all day time for me to watch my I'm so smart reality show!'" Buttercup said impersonating Blossom's voice badly.  
  
"You know I love it when you two fight." Butch said  
  
"And just why's that?" Buttercup said  
  
"Cause its amusing to watch." Butch said  
  
"Your just as crazy as she is." Buttercup said.  
  
"Maybe a little crazier." Butch said. Buttercup smirked  
  
"A little?" She questioned.  
  
"A lot." He said  
  
Back in the house.  
  
Blossom and Brick sat on the couch together. Blossom used Brick's chest as a pillow as they watched TV. Soon Bubbles and Boomer came down from the room and headed to the door to leave. They were holding hands the whole way down.  
  
"I'll be back, we forgot somethin' at his house." Bubbles said and the two flew out the door.  
  
"Okay." Blossom said not looking away.  
  
Brick sighed. He looked down at Blossom. She looked so beautiful. He was getting his warm feeling back. Every time he was with Blossom it seemed to show up. He wanted to just tell her right now that he felt like this. He felt the same about her that Boomer felt for Bubbles. Blossom stirred a bit and turned to look up at Brick. She smiled at him, which always seemed to send him further into his feeling for her. Just then he made up his mind, he had to say something.  
  
"Um.Blossom?" He said quietly.  
  
"Yes?" She said pulling her hair out from under her.  
  
"Can I talk to you about something." He said nervously.  
  
"Sure. What did you need?" She said sitting up.  
  
"Well...I really need to tell you something." He said trying to find the words. She nodded and listened  
  
"When I'm with you.I feel good. You give me this warm feeling. I really like you. I really don't know how to tell you how much I like you. It's hard to explain. Now I know why it was so hard for Boomer to tell Bubbles." He said. Blossom was half in shock and half way ecstatically touched. She smiled at him warmly.  
  
"You like me? That much?" She said looking up at him.  
  
"Yes I do. I think.I think I'm in love with you." He said  
  
"Brick, I'm so glad you told me!" She said hugging him. He tried to stay composed.  
  
"I think about you all the time and I miss you when ever I have to leave." Brick said hugging her.  
  
"I feel the same way. I didn't really think I could tell you. It hard to say." She said  
  
"I know." Brick said  
  
"Your so brave Brick, I love you." Blossom said  
  
"I love you too." Brick said. She hugged him.  
  
"This means we are together?" Blossom asked  
  
"Yes." Brick said. They snuggled together and continued to watch TV.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Someplace far beneath the surface of the earth a shadowy figure approaches a huge crystal rock. The figure looked around then paused. Evil laughter came from the figure now as it walked slowly around the crystal. It stopped at the front of it.  
  
"My sister.how I've missed you so. Soon you will be free. Soon. Then we can destroy those Powerpuff brats, and their little boyfriends FOR GOOD!" The figure said evilly in an echoy voice. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. The crystal began to crumble to the ground. It broke open and the dust settled. There floated a demon like woman who was clad in red leather and fur with black thigh high heels.  
  
"Oh its good to see you again brother." She cackled  
  
"Likewise, but sister I must ask you to help me." He said  
  
"With what brother." She said  
  
"In destroying the only six things that would get in our way to take over the world!" He said sneering  
  
"Of coarse my dear." She said then they both began to laugh evilly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yep definitely hokie ^__^ well gotta go  
  
See you next time on Temporarily Here Forever!!!! Or next chapter ^__^ 


	13. Didn't See the Way It Really Was

I swear I never copied anyone hehehe I know that's what one of my friends thinks but its not true -__- so anyway what a chapter this will be (evil smile)  
  
  
  
I wish I had a show called the Powerpuff Girls but I don't ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Didn't See the Way it Really Was  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Butch hid the paper as soon as Buttercup came back in the room. She saw him hide it in his pocket and smirked.  
  
"What's that your hiding?" Buttercup said crossing her arms.  
  
"Nothing." Butch said  
  
"Its got to be something if you are hiding it from me." She said coming over to him.  
  
"No really its nothing." Butch said Buttercup came over to him and leaned over trying to get the note from him. He tried to hold her back as she reached for his pocket.  
  
"No quit! You can't read it!" Butch said floating up away from her.  
  
She got up and flew after him. He zipped out the door and tried his best to get away from her. She was right on his tale. He darted around the yard as fast as he could and Buttercup flew at him and knocked him to the ground. Brick came out of the house with Boomer and they were ready to go back home, since it was getting late. Blossom and Bubbles came outside. They looked over to see Buttercup on top of Butch. Buttercup had finally reached Butch's pants and slipped her hand inside his pocket. Butch was trying to pull her hand out but she jammed her hand in further when he tried to stop her.  
  
"Buttercup.you like it in there don't you?" Butch said as Buttercup felt around then snatched the paper out from his pants.  
  
"Shut up." She said opening the paper.  
  
"Now lets see what you were trying to..ITS BLANK!!!" Buttercup yelled  
  
"I know!" Butch said. He was sent into a fit of laughter as Buttercup smashed the paper in her hands and threw it at him.  
  
"You little rotten piece of shit!!!!" Buttercup yelled pushing him to the floor.  
  
Everyone watched as the two fought on the ground. They were so amused by the sight of them they didn't want to disturb them. Blossom smirked  
  
"They sure love to wrestle around like that." Blossom said  
  
"Really." Brick said  
  
After a few minutes Buttercup and Butch were so tired from wrestling around that they stopped and just rested. Butch was laying flat on the floor and Buttercup was laying half way on him with her chin to his chest. Butch was breathing heavily. Buttercup wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed.  
  
"Are you two done now? We gotta get home." Brick yelled to them.  
  
"Alright I'm coming." Butch said panting. Buttercup pushed her self off him and got up.  
  
"See ya later Buttercup." Butch said waving as he hovered towards his brothers  
  
"Go blow it out your nose hole." Buttercup said still peeved about the paper being blank.  
  
Butch smirked and started off home. He turned to see his brothers were saying goodbye to Blossom and Bubbles still. He crossed his arms and waited.  
  
"See ya later Bubbles." Boomer said then he leaned over and kissed her. Brick how ever had a bit more a mouth full. Blossom giggled and pushed him away a little  
  
"They are watching, not right now!" Blossom said smiling at him.  
  
"I don't care." Brick said pulling her closer.  
  
"Oh brother." Butch said slapping his head.  
  
Brick locked lips with Blossom and began to slip his tongue in her mouth. She didn't let him get very far when she pushed him back.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Brick." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Okay see ya." He said frowning.  
  
"Blossom, warn us next time you decide to do that so we can at least cover our eyes so we don't become blind." Buttercup said floating into the house.  
  
"You stay outta this." Blossom said going in the house. Bubbles followed them in.  
  
The boys flew home quietly. Butch floated on his back most of the way home. When they got home they came inside to see Cathy setting the table. Brick quickly helped set out the dishes and Boomer set the food on the table. Butch got out some napkins and set them on the table then everyone sat down to eat.  
  
After supper the boys did dishes so Cathy could go sit and rest. After they were done they went up to their room.  
  
"So Brick since when do you think its okay to make out in front of us?" Butch asked  
  
"Since you didn't have to watch." Brick said  
  
"Well you know its kinda hard to not watch that type of thing." Butch said  
  
"No its not." Boomer said  
  
"You stay outta this." Butch said. Boomer lowered his eyebrows and got up and left the room.  
  
"Look, just because you and Buttercup don't do it doesn't mean you can stop me and Blossom." Brick said annoyed  
  
"Why would we do that?" Butch said crossly  
  
"Cause you two like each other." Brick said  
  
"Says who?" Butch asked  
  
"You mean you don't like Buttercup?" Brick said  
  
"No. Not like that." Butch said  
  
"Well you sure as the hell act like you like her." Brick said  
  
"How's that?" Butch said sneering  
  
"Well you always find some way to make her mad so she will attack you. Then you get to feel her up." Brick said with an evil smile  
  
"You got it all wrong!" Butch said  
  
"Then why are you always screwing around with her like that?" Brick said  
  
"We just like to that's all." Butch said  
  
"You like to screw her?" Brick said smirking  
  
"No! That's not what I mean! I just like seeing her get mad. Its funny." Butch said  
  
"Whatever I refuse to believe you are not in the least bit attracted to Buttercup, because if you weren't you wouldn't be so touchy feely with her all the time, plus when ever she jumps on you, you get this stupid look on your face like someone lit you on fire." Brick said.  
  
Butch sneered and looked away. Brick frowned and started to get ready for bed. Boomer came back in the room and also got ready for bed.  
  
(Buttercup is just my friend. We fool around like I do with Brick or Boomer sometimes. She isn't like her sisters, who act more like normal girls do. Buttercup is a tomboy. She doesn't care about girlie things, or what other people think of her at school. She isn't like any girl I know. She plays it rough, just as rough as me or Brick and Boomer can be. And she doesn't take crap from anyone. She is amazing. Not to mention the fact that she has a sexy body. I love it when she presses her self on me. Sometimes she gets me all.......wait a minute. DAMNIT!!! HE'S RIGHT!!! I DO LIKE HER!! How the hell could he see it and not me!?) Butch thought realizing the truth. Butch got ready for bed real quick and then laid down.  
  
(What am I gonna do now? I can't just go up to her and say 'hey I like you' like Brick did. She would take to well to it. Maybe I shouldn't even tell her.She probably doesn't feel the same way about me. This is just great. I know I like her but I can't do anything now that I realized it. Boy would I like to try what Brick and Blossom.Maybe I should just shut up and go to sleep.) He thought. Then he rolled over and tried to sleep.  
  
The next day...  
  
It was Saturday and the boys had gotten up and were ready to go over to the girl's house. Butch flew quietly with his brothers. When they got there Blossom opened the door knowing it was them. She smiled and stepped aside to let them in. Boomer immediately flew up stairs where he knew Bubbles would be. Brick put his arm around Blossom. Buttercup came up behind Butch and shoved him into the door.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Butch said smirking at her. Buttercup and Butch looked over to see Blossom and Brick pressing their lips together.  
  
"I think we should go outside." Buttercup said  
  
"Yeah." Butch said.  
  
They both headed out the door. Buttercup landed on the roof and stretched out. Butch sat by her and tried to keep his mind on normal thoughts. He soon formed the beautiful grassy field around them. Butch looked over at Buttercup. He couldn't help noticing her cloths. She had on tight black hip hugger pants that flared out at the bottom and a green sleeveless shirt that had drawstring on each side. (Wow) He thought.  
  
"What do you mean wow!?" She said shooting a strange look at him.  
  
"Oh! Nothing! Just thought you would be mad at me still because of that note thing yesterday." He said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, well it was a pretty good joke." Buttercup said sitting up.  
  
"Yep.I knew you would fall for it." He said smirking.  
  
"You did huh?" She said  
  
"Of coarse, try and hide something from you, and you get all pushy." Butch said.  
  
"So I'm pushy am I?" She said with a devilish smile  
  
"Pushy like this?" She said pushing.  
  
"No pushy like this!" He said flying back to her and pushing her.  
  
"Okay Butchy you wanna get rough!?" She said.  
  
She grabbed him and crashed him into the ground. She proceeded to twist his arm back. Butch was laughing and he couldn't stop. Buttercup twisted it further.  
  
"Think its funny do ya?" She said.  
  
Butch got to his feet despite Buttercup's attempt to pull his arm off. Butch flipped over which untwisted his arm and set Buttercup right in front of him. He tackled her and sent her to the ground. He held her arms down so she couldn't get up.  
  
"You just wait until I get up, and see what I do to you!" She said struggling.  
  
"Then maybe I wont let you up." Butch said.  
  
"That's what you think." Buttercup said  
  
He rested on her muscular female body. Suddenly knowing his real feelings his male hormones started to overpower him. With out really thinking he lowered his head and placed his lips to Buttercup's. She quickly went wide eyed as he stole his kiss from her. He slowly pulled away opening his eyes. She was completely shocked and speechless. Butch didn't know what to do now. He then thought maybe it was a bad idea to even try. He sat up and got off her.  
  
"Buttercup I..." He began. She snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Are you outta your mind!?!" She yelled. The grass land disappeared and they were on the roof again.  
  
"No I just..." He began  
  
"Just thought you would go mental there for a minute!?!" She yelled  
  
"No." He said frowning  
  
"Then what the hell did you do that for!?" She yelled  
  
"Well its just you were...and I...then you...and I laid on you.then you squirmed around...and I got excited...really excited...I didn't think......then..." He stammered  
  
"How does that explain anything?" She said crossing her arms.  
  
"I don't know." He said  
  
"I can't believe you." Buttercup said  
  
"You didn't like it at all?" Butch said meekly.  
  
"How am I suppose to know!? It happened so fast and you did it so unexpectedly, I don't know what the hell to think." She said  
  
"Well then, lets try it again." He said  
  
"What!? No way!" She said  
  
"Do you want to know if you liked it or not!?" He said crossly  
  
"I don't know about this." She said  
  
"Please." He said  
  
"Fine. But don't go over board." She said.  
  
Butch nodded and came closer to her. Buttercup was nervous as to what to do. She closed her eyes as Butch met her lips. She was tense and didn't know what else to do. She felt him put his arms around her. She began to relax a bit then it wasn't so uncomfortable. Soon she realized that the kiss wasn't just a kiss anymore. She noticed that he was starting to put his tongue in her mouth. He moved it around a little then pulled it out as he took hold of her upper lip and began to suck on it. He let go finally and pulled away. She opened her eyes slowly. He was looking at her strangely.  
  
"Well?" He said anxiously  
  
"I...I...I...um..........." She began. Her face grew red.  
  
"Good." He said not waiting for her answer.  
  
He pushed her down to the ground and put his lips against hers again. He was really intense this time, pushing his tongue in further and rubbing it inside her mouth. He got her lower lip this time and he began to suck on it strongly. Buttercup didn't know what to do and her lip was starting to go numb. She jumped a little when he bit down softly, then he began to suck again. She opened her eyes a little.  
  
"Rutch rour hurring why rip." Buttercup said trying to talk with him attached to her lip. He pulled away quickly and smirked at her.  
  
"Doesn't hurt me none." He said then he went back to her lips.  
  
She evilly grinned. She pulled her lip away then put her lips over his top lip and sucked it in her mouth. She copied what he did to her.  
  
"Ah..tha hurs......it weawy hurs!" He said. Buttercup pulled away then pressed her lips together.  
  
"Doesn't hurt me none." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(few) Well now I think this chapter is better then the damn together now one but anyway finz almost hyperventilated when she read it......don't know why (smirk) well hope you enjoyed but I have to get to sleep the sun is coming up ^__^  
  
  
  
see you in the next chapter... 


	14. Mind Tricks

I know this fic is crazy! But I fixed my little problem I had with the order, (well I thought I did then it turns out I made it worse) I had the 1 st chapter 2 nd and the 2 nd chapter 1 st and the 8 th chapter twice and the 13 th chapter wasn't up even though that's how many chapters were posted so its fixed FINALLY!! PLEASE LET IT BE FIXED NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING CRAZY!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't own the Powerpuffs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mind Tricks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Some time later.  
  
Spring break had just started today and everyone was out having fun. They were in their Freshman year of high school. Blossom and Brick had decided to go out to the library to return the books they had used for a book report a few days earlier. Blossom set the books on the table and waited.  
  
"Thank you Blossom. Did you like the books?" The Librarian said taking them.  
  
"Yes I did, thank you for recommending them to me." Blossom said  
  
"Your welcome." The Librarian said. Blossom smiled and Brick followed her out the door. They floated down the side walk slowly while holding hands. Blossom looked up to the sky where there were only a few little clouds.  
  
"Its such a nice day. We should have a picnic today." She said  
  
"Yeah we should. We could go to Townsville Central Park." Brick said.  
  
Blossom nodded then quietly floated along. She looked around at all the happy people going by. Then she noticed a little boy playing with a ball on the side walk. He kicked it and it hit a tree then bounced into the road. Blossom didn't have time to do anything because be for she could he ran out to get it and suddenly a car shot by and hit him.  
  
"NO!!" She yelled flying over to where he was. She got to her knees seeing his badly hurt and bleeding Brick shot over to her.  
  
"Blossom what's the matter?" He said worried  
  
"This boy he.!" Blossom looked away from the boy to Brick then looked back to see the boy but he was gone. Blossom's eye widened.  
  
"Wait he was just here!" Blossom said  
  
"What boy?" Brick asked puzzled  
  
"I seen a boy, he got hit by a car." She said looking around.  
  
"There hasn't been any boys around, and the last car that went by was right when we left the Library." Brick said  
  
"I know I saw it!" Blossom said  
  
"Are you sure?" He said  
  
"Of coarse, you think I would lie about something like that?" She said  
  
"Well no.this is strange." He said. Blossom got up and looked around again.  
  
"He was right here." Blossom said  
  
"Just be glad it didn't really happen." Brick said  
  
"I am." Blossom said.  
  
They flew home quietly still thinking about what happened. When they came in the house Butch and Buttercup were playing a game together. Bubbles and boomer were looking at an art book. Blossom sat on the couch and hung her head a little. Brick knew she was still upset.  
  
"Blossom?" He said quietly.  
  
"Yes?" She said looking up trying to smile.  
  
"You still want to have a picnic?" Brick asked  
  
"Yeah. That would be nice." She said.  
  
"We're gonna have a picnic?" Bubbles said looking up.  
  
"Sure. Its such a nice day out." Blossom said  
  
"Goody! I'll get the basket!" Bubbles said then she flew off to the closet.  
  
"Common Blossom lets make some sandwiches." Brick said  
  
"Okay." Blossom said getting up.  
  
"What kind of sandwiches do you want?" Brick said turning to Butch and Buttercup who were on the floor playing the game still.  
  
"Don't care." Buttercup said  
  
"As long as its not peanut butter and jelly." Butch said  
  
"How many do you want?" Blossom asked  
  
"3." Buttercup said  
  
"4." Butch said  
  
"Jeez save some bread for us." Brick said  
  
"Shove it red hat." Butch said  
  
Blossom and Brick began making sandwiches. Boomer pulled out some soda for them to drink. Bubbles got out some plates. Buttercup and Butch shut their game off then came into the kitchen to help. Blossom handed the sandwiches to Buttercup who put them in baggies. Boomer packet everything in the basket.  
  
"Where is the Professor?" Bubbles asked  
  
"In his lab." Blossom said  
  
"I'm gonna go ask him if he wants to go." Bubbles said. Bubbles flew over to the lab door and knocked.  
  
"Come in." She heard.  
  
She was about to open the door when a roach crawled on her hand. She quickly shook it off. She pulled her hand back and held it. Suddenly a swarm of different kinds of bug crawled out from under the lab door. They surrounded her and began to crawl all over her. She shrieked and began to try to get them all off of her. She started to cry while she swatted left and right. They heard her from the kitchen and came rushing to her.  
  
"What's going on!?" Boomer said flying over to her. Bubbles didn't see him but a huge bug coming at her. She screamed squeezed her eyes shut and punched him sending him flying into the wall.  
  
"Bubbles its us!!!" Blossom yelled.  
  
Bubbles opened her eyes to see her sisters and the boys in front of her. There were no more bugs. She started to cry and she floated down to the ground and sat rubbing her eyes. Boomer lifted himself up from the hole he made in the wall. He slowly floated over to Bubbles.  
  
"Bubbles what happen are you okay?" He asked softly.  
  
"They were all over me!!!!" She cried.  
  
"What were?" Boomer asked.  
  
"The bugs, hundreds of them!! They were in my hair and on my face and they crawled all over me!!!!" She cried. The door to the laboratory opened and the Professor came out.  
  
"What's going on!" He said concerned  
  
"Bubbles is seeing things." Buttercup said  
  
"I am not! I really did see them! They were real! I can still feel my skin crawling!" Bubbles said getting mad.  
  
"Whatever blondie." Buttercup said  
  
"Its true! Something like this happen to me today too!" Blossom said  
  
"It did?" Bubbles said  
  
"Well they weren't bugs but I saw something disturbing and it scared me. Brick was with me and he didn't see it and he was right next to me." Blossom said. Everyone looked at Butch.  
  
"Hey I had nothing to do with it." He said holding up his hands.  
  
"This could be bad. We better check it out. Come with me Blossom.Bubbles." The Professor said. The two followed the Professor into the lab followed by everyone else. He checked them over and found noting unusual.  
  
"What should we do?" Blossom said  
  
"What can we do?" Brick said  
  
"We can't just ignore it." Blossom said  
  
"We can't do anything until we figure out what caused it." Brick said  
  
"I say we go to our picnic and if anything comes up we can kick some ass." Butch said  
  
"Yeah!" Buttercup said.  
  
"I guess. There isn't much else we can do." Blossom said.  
  
The Professor said he would go with them and they all got ready then went to get Kathy. She was delighted and got ready real quick then all 8 of then headed to the park. Things seemed to be going fine. Kathy and the Professor were talk while they enjoyed the sandwiches. Bubbles and Boomer were laying on the blanket looking up at the clouds. Blossom and Brick weren't too far away sitting on a swing.  
  
Buttercup and Butch had snuck off and were sitting in a tree. Butch was leaning on the tree on Buttercup head her head resting on his chest. Suddenly the tree and everything had gone on they where now sitting on a rock in the middle of a river of blood. Buttercup gasped and got up right away.  
  
"Butch what are you doing!?" She yelled  
  
"I'm not doing it!" He said floating off the rock. Buttercup got close to the river and dipped her hand in it. The red liquid dripped down her arm.  
  
"Its blood." She said  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Butch said looking around. All he could see for miles was the sea a blood. He looked back over to Buttercup. She was looking around trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Buttercup you have something coming from your mouth." He said looking strangely at her. Buttercup wiped her mouth and looked at her hand. It was blood. Soon more dripped more. She felt it and wiped again. It came out faster now. She held her mouth as it poured out.  
  
"Butch what's going on!!" Buttercup yelled as blood flooded her mouth. Butch was in shock seeing Buttercup bleeding so bad.  
  
"I don't know!" He said coming closer to Buttercup to try and help. Soon the blood began to ooze form her eyes. Buttercup was getting scared. She shut her eyes and when she opened them a red coat of blood covered her eyes and she couldn't see well.  
  
"Make it stop!!" Buttercup yelled. Butch tried as hard as he could to change the setting. Grass fields faded in and out, but it wasn't working. Buttercup fell to the river and landed half way on the rock. Butch flew to help her.  
  
"What's wrong!?" They both heard. Buttercup turned to look to see Blossom and Brick, and suddenly they were back in the park and under the tree. Butch stood up and looked around.  
  
"Buttercup what happen?" Blossom asked kneeling next to her. Buttercup pulled her hands away from her mouth then looked at them. No blood.  
  
"I.I.don't know. We were just sitting in the tree then we were someplace else. There was a sea of blood, and then." She stopped  
  
"I tried to change it but I couldn't." Butch said  
  
"I have a bad feeling about all this." Blossom said. Soon Bubbles and Boomer had come over to see what was going on.  
  
"What could it be?" Brick said.  
  
"Wait!" Buttercup said. She focused a bit.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blossom asked  
  
"I hear something." Buttercup said.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Buttercup got up and looked around. Buttercup concentrated on her surroundings harder. She walked over towards swing sets and looked around more. Suddenly she turned around and shot a kick at the air. To everyone's surprise she connected with something. The invisible figure crashed to the ground. There was some commotion and something flew at buttercup and knocked her backwards. She sat up rubbing her face. Everyone got in a fighting stance. Finally the intruder showed its self to them. It was a female demon. She laughed evilly. Buttercup got up.  
  
"Who are you!?" Blossom demanded  
  
"I my dear am your worst nightmare. Your I am pure evil. I am that which hell came from." She said wickedly then she laughed. Soon Him appeared next to the demon  
  
"She if you didn't know, is my sister, HER!" Him cackled.  
  
"Her who?" Butch asked puzzled  
  
"That's her name. Her." Him said  
  
"What kind of name is her?" Brick said grinning  
  
"Its my kind of name. NOW SHUT UP!" Her said  
  
"You are the one responsible for these mind tricks!!" Blossom yelled  
  
"So what if I am!" Her said devilishly  
  
"Your gonna pay for it!" Buttercup said holding up a fist.  
  
"We'll see." Her said then the two evil sibling disappeared.  
  
Suddenly they were no longer in Townsville Central Park. They could hear the siblings laughing. Each of them was sent hurtling through dimensions, each to a different place in the unknown.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh boys that was kinda fun actually ^__^  
  
anyways here is the scoop  
  
I have already wrote chapters 15 16 and 17 but I will only upload one a day b/c I write roughly 1 and a 1/3ish chapters a day so I always be ahead and when I conclude it I will post everything that day SOOOO look forward to reading a new chapter everyday starting July 30 th If I happen to write two chapters in one day (Like I did when I had chaps 1 and 2 done when I started) then maybe I will post more but that might not happen since its really draining on my sleep time (its like 2:55 right now and I am still working on chapter 18, which I might add is not doing so bad at the moment, then again I am only 336 words into it. Chapter 15 (I think which doesn't count) is cool and on my part the most complicated chapter because I had to actually think which is hard to do at 5 a.m. and 16 finishes it off then 17 kicks you in the head (The only way I can explain it right now at least does make sense I know) ne way enough chatta gotta go  
  
See U in DA NeXt CHAPTER!!!! 


	15. Lost

There will be some switching from character to character so tryin keep up ^__^ hope you like which I wont know until you let me know report plez!!!  
  
Still don't own them I just own a cavalier convertible (black with a double wing that coast 475$ and 1400$ mags on it) so if you see im poor after putting all my money in my car so don't sue me I don't own um  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost  
  
  
  
  
  
Buttercup lifted up her head and looked around. All she could see was a rocky dessert. She pushed herself up off the ground. She looked up to see the sky was red with black clouds.  
  
(Where am I?) She thought. There was no one around, just barren waste land.  
  
(I gotta find everyone.) Buttercup thought. She began to concentrate to see if she could hear anyone's thoughts. She stretched her span out as far as possible. She couldn't hear anyone at all. She started to float away in no particular direction.  
  
(This is just great.) Buttercup said crossing her arms. She continued to search for thoughts as she flew.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Bubbles looked around as she kneeled on the ground. She was alone. She floated up and looked around. Behind her was a huge mountain. To each side of her was a forest. In front of her was a dessert.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Bubbles said frowning.  
  
"BOOMER!? BLOSSOM!? BUTTERCUP!? GIRLS!? ANYONE!" She yelled. No one answered.  
  
"What do I do now?" She said sadly.  
  
She didn't want to go into the dessert so she headed towards the forest. She floated in keeping her guard up. The trees were wicked looking with twisted limbs that were shaped like arms. Bubbles started to get nervous.  
  
"Where am I?" She said looking franticly at her surroundings.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Boomer floated through the desert. It was hot and muggy. There was nothing in sight as far as he could see. He wiped his forehead and took a deep breath.  
  
(I hope Bubbles and everyone are okay.) He thought. He looked around some more.  
  
(I wish I knew if they were okay. And I wish it wasn't so hot.) He thought pushing his hair out of his face. He floated on quietly.  
  
"Bubbles please be okay." He said out loud.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Butch landed next to a tree. He looked at it feeling disappointed. One of the limbs was broke off.  
  
(This is the fifth time I passed this damn tree. I've just been going in circles for the past couple a fuckin hours.) He thought while turning from the tree to look around. He was getting mad.  
  
(I'll go this way this time.) He thought turning a different way.  
  
He flew off quickly dodging trees and logs. Soon he came to a clearing and landed.  
  
(Okay something knew for a change.) He thought. He floated off into the clearing and looked around. Suddenly arms shot up from the rocky ground and grabbed him.  
  
"Shit!" He said pulling away from them. Soon heads emerged from the ground. They were skinless and bleeding.  
  
"Help us! Help! Don't leave us here!" They repeated over and over as they grabbed for him.  
  
"Forget this!" He said flying past them slipping out of their grip.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Blossom covered her arms as she flew. She didn't know where she was, all she knew is she was alone and that she was cold. She was surrounded by skeletons of who knows what kind of creators. It had to be only 15 or 20 degrees where she was.  
  
(I wish I could find someone. I hope they are okay.) She thought.  
  
Just then the few black clouds over head began to grow. Soon it was thundering and the wind started to blow. Blossom shivered. That would be all she needed was for it to rain. She put her hands to her mouth and looked up.  
  
The thunder got louder then it started to rain. Blossom frowned a looked around for a place to get out of the storm for now. She found a huge flat rock that was held up by a pile of bones. It was better then nothing. She got underneath it quickly. She looked at her arms in shock. It wasn't raining water it was raining blood. She gasped as she looked on her soaking cloths.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The storm got worse. Brick huddled behind a rock to shield him self now. It was a sand storm which had tripled in strength since it had started. The wind howled as it lifted huge amounts of sand and flew it around madly burying everything it could. Brick rubbed his eyes trying not to let sand overcome him. He sat up slowly and sand poured off his back.  
  
(Will this storm ever let up?) He thought. Suddenly a huge tree flew past him and smashed to the ground. The storm had lifted it and carried it for miles then just dropped it. Sand flew everywhere. Brick tried to breath but sand began to engulf every breath he took. He coughed trying to breath but he still took in sand.  
  
(This has to end.) He said covering his face with his hat.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Buttercup drudged on. She was tired, hot and sweaty and could barely hold herself up in the air. The temperature had to be at least 125* out. She had been traveling for hours and hours with no sign of anyone. Her mouth was dry and she just wanted to rest. She lowered herself to the ground and sat. The blue sun beat down on her. She started to get dizzy.  
  
(Maybe I should lay down.) She thought. She laid herself down with her face to the ground.  
  
(Its so hot.) She thought with sweat pouring down her face.  
  
(I'm so tired.) She thought.  
  
(I just want to sleep.just for a little while..Butch.where are you?) She thought closing her eyes  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Butch looked around. There was the tree again. He landed and tried to figure out what to do. Soon he looked up. The clouds where increasing a bit. He flew up above the trees to see way off in the distance that there was a huge storm. He looked around some more. All he could see was forest.  
  
(Its so hot.) He heard  
  
(Buttercup?) He thought.  
  
(I'm so tired.) He heard again.  
  
(Buttercup where are you!?) He thought looking around  
  
(I just want to sleep...) He heard  
  
(No!) He thought panicking  
  
(.just for a little while...)  
  
(Don't sleep! Where are you Buttercup!) He thought trying to get though to her.  
  
(...Butch...)  
  
(Please tell me where you are!) He said flying through the forest trying to figure out which way it was coming from.  
  
(.where are you?)  
  
(I'm right here!!!) He yelled in his mind  
  
That was the last her heard of her thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Boomer came to the edge of the dessert. He looked off in the distance behind him to see a huge sand storm. He lowered his eyebrows. He looked in front of him to see mountains to one side then forest to the other. He went in the direction of the forest. He floated in cautiously floated in letting the wicked trees surround him and the dessert soon was gone from his view. Just then he heard a scream. It was loud and it came from further inside the forest. He knew who it was.  
  
"BUBBLES!!" He yelled shooting in to the deeper part of the forest.  
  
He came upon a huge tree that was moving its limbs. It sung at him and he dodged. He heard the scream again then he saw Bubbles being held by another limb.  
  
"Bubbles!!! I'll get you down!!" He yelled.  
  
The tree took the arm that held Bubbles and swung at him. He ducked then shot at the trunk smashing his fist into the center. He got knocked away from behind then another limb smashed him to the ground. It didn't let up. He was pinned to the ground not able to move. He looked up as he seen Bubbles getting swung around. The tree's arm increased its grip on her. She struggled madly to get free from it. Boomer watched helplessly as a vine lowed from the tree and rapped around Bubbles.  
  
She screamed again, but this time it increased into her sonic scream. The tree went crazy swinging its arms around like crazy trying to stop the noise. Boomer grinned. He began to yell and it lowered sending his voice pounding through the air. The sound tripled in size. The beast tree let its grip on him go. Then it let go of Bubbles. He shot over to her and caught her before she hit the ground. Bubbles looked up at him.  
  
"Boomer! I knew you would find me." She said smiling. He nodded feeling relieved that she wasn't hurt to bad. He landed and set her down.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked  
  
"I'm okay now." She said sitting up slowly.  
  
"Good." He said smiling. Just then the tree was totally recovered and it shot a limb right at Boomer.  
  
"Watch out!!" Bubbles yelled pointing at it.  
  
He turned to get away but it was too late. It smashed into his shoulder knocking him back onto the ground. Bubbles gasped seeing the tree limb plunge into his skin. It had gone all the way through his chest and exited out the other side. The tree pulled its limb back lifting Boomer off the ground. He hung there with the tree limb stabbed through his shoulder. He lifted up his head and looked down to see the damage. He couldn't move his right arm, and he didn't have enough energy to get away from the tree.  
  
Bubbles flew at the tree cutting the limb that shot through Boomer's lower right shoulder. She grabbed him and set him down softly. He was clutching the dead tree limb with his left hand. Bubbles was crying softly as she pulled it out of his shoulder as gently as she could. The tree tried to attack again but Bubbles scooped up Boomer and flew away from it. She flew as fast as she could as far as she could. After she was certain that she had gone far enough she stopped and set Boomer down again at the edge of a small clearing in the forest. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.  
  
"Boomer? Boomer!?" She said crying  
  
"I'm okay." He said opening his eyes.  
  
"Your bleeding really bad." She said trying to calm her self.  
  
"Its nothing." He said.  
  
"Boomer you can't lie to me." She said  
  
"Help me take off my shirt." He said. She helped pull it off and then she rapped it around his shoulder and tied it.  
  
"Go find help." Boomer said  
  
"Not unless you go." She said  
  
"Leave me here and go." He said  
  
"No! I'm not going unless you go!" She said crying again.  
  
"Bubbles, you need to find your sisters. I will be okay here. Just hurry." He said weakly. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"I'll be back as fast as I can." She said weeping. She looked at Boomer who smiled at her.  
  
"I love you." She said lifting him up a little to kiss him. He welcomed the kiss then watched as she got up to leave.  
  
"I love you too." He said softly. She nodded then flew off.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Butch had reached the edge of the forest. He looked around to find a sea of sand. He looked further out into the distance to see a sand storm. He flew on into the endless desert.  
  
(Buttercup just hold on.) He thought. Butch shot around the desert calling out Buttercup's name out loud and in his mind.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The storm was over. Blossom came out from under the rock and looked around. She was still soaking wet from the blood storm. She flew as fast as she could to until she reached the edge of the skeleton grave yard. She looked on to see a huge desert. She frowned and started into the ominous sand. She flew for another long period of time. It was unbearably hot and she was sweating bad.  
  
(At least I'm not cold anymore.) She thought. She came over a huge hill of sand and landed. Then she saw it. It was red. She shot over to it and picked it up. It was Brick's hat!  
  
"Brick!? Where are you!?" She yelled. All she saw was sand. She flew up to get a better look and all she saw was a sand storm moving away from her. She landed again.  
  
(A sand storm? He must be...!) She got to her knees and started digging. She dug for a while before she uncovered a rock. She moved to the side of it and dug some more. Finally she hit what she was hoping for. She pulled him out of the sand and laid him on the ground. She wiped the sand from his eyes and rolled him over to his side. She opened his mouth and tried to get the sand out of him mouth and nose so he could breath. She was doing her best not to panic.  
  
"Common Brick! Breath! That's it!" She said as he took a small breath.  
  
He immediately began to cough out sand and take deep breaths. He stomach began to force sand out. She rubbed his back while he vomited out a mixture of sand and stomach fluid. He sat back and wiped his face off rubbed his eyes. He looked up at Blossom and smiled  
  
"Blossom your bleeding." He said hoarsely  
  
"Its not my blood, I got caught in a storm and it rained Blood." Blossom said  
  
"That's disturbing." He said.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked him while taking his hand in hers. He cleared his throat  
  
"I'm okay now, but I have sand in places I don't even wanna talk about." He said. She smiled then helped him up.  
  
"Here is your hat." Blossom said setting it on his sandy hair. He adjusted it on his head.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here. I was worried." Brick said. She pulled him close and hugged him.  
  
"We have to find everyone else." Blossom said. They both flew off into the opposite direction the sand storm left.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Butch had been looking through the desert for a while. There was no sign of Buttercup or anyone yet. He couldn't hear her anymore. It was quiet. The only thing he could hear was the soft wind blowing sand around. Butch lifted high to get a better look. He focused his eyes and seen something way off on the ground. He rushed to what he saw as fast as he could. When he got closer he saw it was her. He was at her side in a flash.  
  
She was laying on her side sprawled out from exestuation. He rolled her onto her back gently and wiped her face of sand and sweat. He picked up her weak body and looked around to find someplace to lay her out of the sun. He remembered passing a little shade not too much further back. He flew to it and set her down to rest out of the sun. Her face was red and sweaty and she used all her energy. He had to get her some water, she would dehydrate in the heat. There had to be water someplace. He sat down and got close to her and kissed her forehead.  
  
(I'll be back as soon as I can.) He thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This was a difficult chapter to write...but what did ya think? Still haven't really found out where they were yet huh? I assure you it's not a very nice place. Well I have finished chapter 18 and 19 is about half done just thought I would post 15 for ya to keep you in suspense its only 12:41 am which means I have at least 2 hrs of good working time left until I find myself hunched over sleeping (then I will wake up having a nightmare from my own fic) not really well  
  
here are a little taste of what's to come (no spoilers here yeah right)  
  
16(Demon's Land)(completed will be up on 8-1)--everyone is together once again but where are they?! And will Boomer make it!?!? And what's with the neck nuzzleing!?!?!?!?! Oh sorry  
  
17(Her Evilness)(completed will be up on late 8-1 or early 8-2)-just one word (morbid!!!!!) not gonna say much but damn I have a sick and twisted mind I think I need to see a shrink. (maybe I should change it from a romance/action/adventure to maybe a horror/romance?!) oh well  
  
18(If We Were to Die)-the name says it all everyone is contemplating their situation w/ their mate  
  
19(Castle of the Damned)- once again if anyone knows a good mind doctor I really need a shrink I have watched children of the corn too much or some shit.  
  
See you in 16 and 17 and 18 and 19 soon ^__^ 


	16. Demon Land

Oh my gosh I have really been booking it on these chapters ^__6 anyway I'm warning you people now that that chapters to come really are starting to scare me (sigh) anyway hope you like this one it's a interesting chapter  
  
  
  
I don't NOT own the ppgs (not to mention that face that I don't own the rrbs either) read on...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Demon's Land  
  
  
  
  
  
Bubbles flew as fast as she could through the trees. She was still crying silently and worried out of her mind. She looked around as she flew to see if she could figure out if anyone had been there. Just then in front of her there was a light. She flew faster and faster to get to it. She stopped as she came out of the forest. She looked ahead on the desert that was spread ahead of her. She continued on.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The two had been traveling through the sand for what seemed like forever. Blossom wiped her face of sweat and closely flew with Brick. He was still coughing up sand every so often and he was real weak and very thirsty.  
  
"I hope everyone is okay." Blossom said worried.  
  
"Me too." Brick said. Blossom put her hand about her eyes so she could see better. Soon she saw a figure coming towards her. Brick noticed it too.  
  
"What's that?" He said etching his eyebrows together.  
  
"Hey!!" They heard coming from it. They flew faster.  
  
"Its Butch!" Brick yelled as they got closer. The two boys met happily swinging each other around.  
  
"Your okay, I'm so glad." Brick said  
  
"Blossom what happened to you?" Butch said. She sighed.  
  
"Its not my blood...I'll tell you later." She said  
  
"I found Buttercup! She has fainted from the sun!" Butch said  
  
"You did? Take us to her!" Blossom said.  
  
They flew with Butch back to where he had left Buttercup. They landed and came under the huge boulder that was creating the shade for them. Blossom checked her out. She was breathing softly and she was weak.  
  
"She needs water. She's not doing good." Blossom said  
  
"That's what I thought so I found some shade for her and went to look for some. She has been wandering around this desert all day." Butch said  
  
"I got an idea. Butch, sit Buttercup up a little. Then hold out your hand." Blossom said. He pulled her up a little held out his hand. Blossom blew a froze his hand.  
  
"AH! That is freezing! It hurts!!" Butch said freaking out.  
  
Blossom cracked it up into pieces. Butch tilted Buttercup's head a little and slipped a couple in her mouth, making sure she wouldn't swallow them. Then Blossom blew around the walls of the rock cooling the area around them. They began to melt slowly. It was a little bit cooler now. They all rested there for a while. After a little bit Buttercup began to sir in her sleep. They watched her as her eyes moved from under her lids and she started to move her head back and forth. She started to mumble something. Blossom leaned closer to try and make it out. Just then Buttercup's eye flew open.  
  
"Bubbles!" Buttercup said sitting up.  
  
"Buttercup your awake!" Blossoms said. Buttercup looked around to see them all with her.  
  
"Blossom your..." Buttercup began then stopped "Never mind."  
  
"Bubbles is in trouble!" Buttercup remembered then slowly got up.  
  
"She is?" Brick said  
  
"Where is she?" Blossom said. Butch got up.  
  
"I don't know...its hard to hear her." Buttercup said. Buttercup linked everyone's thoughts.  
  
(Bubbles?) Buttercup thought. There was no answer.  
  
(Common Bubbles where are you?) Blossom thought.  
  
(Blossom...) They heard softly  
  
(Bubbles is that you? Where are you!?) Blossom thought.  
  
(I don't know. I was in a forest. Now I'm in a desert.) Bubbles thought to them.  
  
(We'll find you!) Brick thought.  
  
(Hurry! Boomer is hurt really bad!) Bubbles thought. They all flew off following Butch since he knew which way the forest was.  
  
(Bubbles do your scream, we will find you faster) Blossom thought.  
  
(Okay) Just then way off in the distance they heard it. They shot over to it quickly. When Bubbles had them in sight she stopped and flew to them. She started to panic now.  
  
"Hurry this way! Boomer is hurt, he is bleeding to death!" She said flying off towards the forest.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Boomer lay propped up against a log. He was drifting in and out of consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly. He was holding his chest with his left hand, since he still couldn't move it. His vision started to blur. His eyes were watering and the pain was almost too much for him to handle. He started to get light headed. Soon it started to get dark around him.  
  
(I think.I'm gonna die..) He thought softly to himself.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Bubbles lead them to the clearing in the woods. She landed next to Boomer. He looked worse then when she left him. He had bled through the shirt and all over the log he rested against. He was pale and barely breathing. Bubbles covered her mouth in shock. Brick landed by his brother, who looked nearly dead. Blossom quick tried to see what she could do. Butch and Buttercup gave them room and stood not too far away.  
  
"Is he dead?" Bubbles said sniffling  
  
"No, but we need to stop the bleeding or he will die." Blossom said  
  
"How are we gonna do that?" Brick said. He started to feel tears welt up in his eyes, which he quickly brushed them away. Blossom untied the shirt to see the wound.  
  
"I don't know yet. His shoulder is broken some of his ribs are cracked." Blossom said. The damage through his should bleed steadily.  
  
"Bubbles who the hell did this to him?" Butch said trying to hold back his anger.  
  
"A huge tree monster. It almost killed me but Boomer saved me then." She stopped  
  
"I'm gonna go find it and kill it!!" Butch yelled then flew off.  
  
"Butch no!" Brick said. He ignored Brick and continued to fly off.  
  
"I'll go with him." Buttercup said  
  
"Brick go get a thick branch." Blossom said putting pressure on Boomer's shoulder. He flew off and found one not to far away then came back.  
  
"Is this good?" He asked  
  
"Yes." Blossom said  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Bubbles she worried.  
  
"I know it will hurt, but we have to do something. Brick set the end of the branch of fire." Blossom said. Brick nodded knowing what she was planning. He set the stubby end on fire with his breath.  
  
"Now put the flame out." Blossom said. He shook it and the flame went out and the end glowed bright red.  
  
"Bubbles don't look." Blossom said. Bubbles tried not to look but she couldn't help it. Brick held the end of the red hot branch close to his shoulder. Bubbles held his hand.  
  
"Sorry for the rood awakening bro." Brick said the firmly pressed it to his wound. Boomer jerked around weakly then cried out in pain. Brick winced at his brother's cry and more tears came to his eyes. He pulled away and the wound was burned closed. Boomer struggled to move and he opened his eyes. Brick was relieved he was awake. Bubbles was crying.  
  
"Hey." Boomer said softly.  
  
"Hey kid." Brick said looking down at him.  
  
"Boomer your still bleeding from the back. We have to burn your other side shut to stop the bleeding." Blossom said in a soft voice. He nodded at her. They turned him over and Brick got the branch ready once again. Brick held it close to his open wound.  
  
"Ready?" Brick said  
  
"Go for it." Boomer said. Brick quickly touched it to his shoulder. Boomer jerked again and cried out. Brick pulled it away sealing the wound. Boomer was crying. They turned him over. Bubbles was crying harder then before. Brick held Boomer up a little. Blossom checked over his dislocated shoulder.  
  
"It h...h...hurts...Brick...real bad........." Boomer said crying weakly.  
  
"Try to ignore it man. You'll be okay." Brick said beginning to cry.  
  
"I know your not gonna like this but we have to set his shoulder back in place." Blossom said. Boomer wiped his face with his left hand and nodded.  
  
"Just relax okay?" Brick said.  
  
Bubbles held Boomer on her lap as They got ready to relocate his shoulder. He held up Boomer's arm and lined it up. Boomer was ready. They quickly pushed it back into place. Boomer whimpered a little but tried to be strong. He could move his arm a little now. It was swollen but better. Bubbles hugged him. He put his strong arm around her. He was so glad to have them here with him now.  
  
"Where is Butch, and Buttercup?" He asked weakly.  
  
"Butch flew off to go find what ever did this to you." Brick said  
  
"We should go help them." Blossom said  
  
"Bubbles you stay here with Boomer." Brick said.  
  
She nodded. They flew off to find Buttercup and Butch. Bubbles sat with Boomer resting his head on her lap. He wasn't crying so much anymore. His shoulder burned like crazy and his arm felt tingly real bad. Bubbles was running her hand over his hair softly.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The sun had began to set by the time they had found the tree monster. Butch had broken off several of the killer tree limbs. Buttercup picked one up and swung at the tree with it hitting it in the truck. The Tree quickly swatted her down. She got up slowly. She seen a limb fly at her. She jumped into the air to get away. Butch landed and was about to attack. The tree shot at him. He barely had enough time to dodge it.  
  
"Butch, he is trying to get us to land! It's his plan!" Buttercup yelled zipping over to Butch.  
  
They split up and slipped by the tree's limbs. Buttercup attached the tree quickly while staying out of the reach of the tree. She got caught up and the tree knocked her back and before she could recover the tree slammed her again. She flew backwards and smashed into Butch. They both hit the ground. It attacked again and right before it hit the two split up and got back into the air. It began to swing at them again.  
  
They both flew up higher. The tree attacked furiously. Buttercup was knocked down. The tree grabbed her before she could fly away. She tried shooting her eye beams at it but it didn't work, it just made it angrier. Butch quickly cut through the limb freeing Buttercup. The tree swung its arms around like mad slicing through the air at them trying to knock them down. They barely had a chance to attack. A vine snuck up at Butch and hit him from behind. He crashed to the ground then rolled to a stop. Buttercup knocked away a couple of the limbs before they could reach him. He had just enough time to get up and shoot into the air.  
  
"This isn't working!" Buttercup said flying around  
  
"We gotta find its weakness!" Butch said. He snatched up an arm and pulled it off. Two more grew back.  
  
"Damnit." Buttercup said seeing the new arms.  
  
"How 'bout a little frost bite!?" Blossom yelled flying in. She blew at it freezing the top part of the tree.  
  
"Blossom!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom crossed her arms as she floated by Brick. She had a confident 'I beat it' look on her face. Suddenly the tree broke free. Its arms went wide smashing Blossom and Butch to the ground. Buttercup barely dodged.  
  
"That over grown twig! Lets see how it handles fire!" Brick said he formed a ball of fire and shot it at the tree's trunk. The thing engulfed in flames and began to burn down. Brick landed next to Blossom.  
  
"Guess that did the trick." Buttercup said  
  
"Are you okay?" Brick said helping her up.  
  
"Yeah." She said brushing off. Butch got up and crossed his arms  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you look like a stuck match." Butch said watching as the tree crumbled to ash.  
  
"We better get back." Blossoms said. Everyone nodded. They shot off quick to get back to where they left Bubbles with Boomer. Butch flew up to Blossom.  
  
"Is he...okay?" Butch asked  
  
"For now he is, but he needs to see a doctor. We stopped the bleeding, but his chest is still damaged bad, and he lost a lot of blood." Blossom said. Butch nodded and flew on quietly. They landed in the clearing of the woods. Bubbles had fallen asleep resting against the log, while Boomer slept on her stomach. He was holding his chest with his left hand while he breathed quietly. Blossom came over and kneeled next to him. She looked over his wound. They had effectively stopped the bleeding but he had a bruise covering the area around his chest and shoulder. It was a deep black and blue color. Brick looked down at them.  
  
"Should we wake them?" Brick said softly.  
  
"No. It's getting late. We should camp here for the night." Blossom said  
  
"That's a good idea leader girl." Butch said coming over to the other side of Boomer and Bubbles.  
  
Blossom rolled her eyes and walk over to a spot close by to rest. Brick came over by her and laid down. Buttercup floated over to a spot and laid down on her side. Butch looked at Boomer as he slept then he walked over and sat down by Buttercup.  
  
"He will be fine stop worrying." Buttercup mumbled.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Butch said. He laid down and snuggled his face into the back of Buttercup's neck.  
  
(That tickles) She thought tensing up her neck  
  
(Oh does it?) Butch thought.  
  
He nuzzled his nose into her neck. She shivered and kicked him softly. Butch laughed softly kissed her neck and put his arm over her shoulders. They slowly fell asleep. Blossom laid away on her back looking up at the sky. She felt so dirty. Her cloths were dry but she still had blood stained on them and her hair was matted with dry blood, not to mention being generally dirty from the sand and the battle. It was pitch black out and she could barely see passed where her sister laid down at. Brick put his arm across her stomach and rested. Blossom rolled over to him and snuggled into his chest and fell asleep there. He closed his eyes too and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blah blah blah anyway see in the next chapter...^__^ 


	17. Her Evilness

Lets get on with the good stuff.^__^  
  
I don't own the ppgs  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her Evilness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Boomer wiggled around a little then opened his eyes. He was clutching his shoulder. It had kept him from getting a good nights rest and his arm throbbed intensely. He looked up to see Bubbles still asleep. He looked around at his surrounding to find Butch and Buttercup still sleeping not too far away. Blossom and Brick were already awake and planning what to do next. Boomer sat up slowly rubbing his right arm. Blossom flew over and landed next to him followed by Brick.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She said  
  
"Sore. Weak. My chest is on fire and my arm is tingly and half numb." He said trying to stand up. He noticed it was still early. The sun had just come up.  
  
"We were worried 'bout ya man." Brick said. Boomer looked down at the floor quietly.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said softly.  
  
"Don't worry, we are just glad you are okay." Brick said giving him a playful punch in the jaw. Boomer smiled.  
  
"We still go to figure out what to do, and where we are." Blossom said. They floated off to talk about it. Boomer sat down next to Bubbles who was still sleeping. He watched her as she slept.  
  
Butch had his arms around Buttercup and up her shirt and he had his face buried in between her neck and shoulder. Buttercup had her leg across his hip and her other leg in between his legs. Buttercup began to stir, then she rustled her legs around and stretched her arms out as if she was agitated by something. This movement woke Butch up. He lifted his head up too see Buttercup right in his face. He had no idea that they were so entwined as they slept. He grinned at the thought and watched Buttercup as she became a bit more ruff. She sneered then shoved Butch away. He rolled to his knees and pushed himself off the ground. Buttercup began to talk in her sleep.  
  
"No..stop it.....get away..no please......." She murmured  
  
"Buttercup?" Butch said scooting close to her. This caught the attention of Blossom and Brick, then Boomer. The came over to see what was up. Buttercup was gritting her teeth and shaking a bit. Butch tried to wake her. As soon as he touched her she jumped and woke up.  
  
"Where is she!!" Buttercup said  
  
"Who?" Butch said looking at her funny  
  
"I felt her! That thing that sent us here! She is coming! I can feel her coming here!" Buttercup said quickly.  
  
"You felt her?" Brick questioned  
  
"She is coming here? Now?" Blossom said  
  
"Yeah! I felt her mind! Her feelings! She is coming to find us!" Buttercup said getting to her feet.  
  
"What should we do?" Butch asked  
  
"Buttercup, can you tell us anything, anything at all about her?" Blossom said.  
  
"I'll try." Buttercup said.  
  
She sat down and crossed her legs, then closed her eyes. She lowered her head and began to drift off into a trance like state. The sat and watched her as she concentrated. Bubbles had woken up hearing Buttercup's story and came over and kneeled by Boomer. She looked on as Buttercup started to uncover a little about their enemy's mind.  
  
Buttercup started to see Her's deep thoughts and memories. At first it was dark then she saw how Her had gone to earth a long time ago. There were hundreds of cities in ruin and thousands of people who suffered while Her gained power. Buttercup saw the destruction her caused. She had literally turned the Earth into Hell. She saw people being tortured to death. Hundreds of children were ripped from their homes and made to serve Her. Then it got worse. She would with her brother create a room of death where kids would go to be killed. Buttercup could feel their pain. The endless suffering and hell.  
  
They watched as Buttercup winced as each sight she saw. They became disturbed as they seen her react to what she saw. Buttercup continued to watch. Her began to make the adult humans build a castle for Her and Him out of their dead children's bodies. The gore continued as she seen how the walls were made out of bone and then covered with the skin, and the blood was used as paint. Hole children were pressed into the walls of flesh. By now she was shaking like mad and taking in huge gasps of air. She couldn't bare to see anymore. She fell forward to her hands breathing hard and sweating badly.  
  
"Buttercup! What did you see?" Blossom asked seeing her sister brake down at the unknown images. Buttercup shook her head still shaking and looking down.  
  
"What happened?" Brick said.  
  
"She.....is a monster." Buttercup said trying to get a hold of her self. They waited for Buttercup to continue.  
  
"She...is..pure evil." Buttercup continued  
  
"What did you see?" Boomer asked becoming worried.  
  
"I seen...hell...all the torture and death...it was hell." Buttercup said shaking the thoughts from her mind. They flashed by her like a tornado crashing through a city.  
  
"I don't understand." Blossom said.  
  
"You don't want to." Buttercup said shivering.  
  
"We have to know what we are up against." Blossom said. Buttercup looked at her  
  
"The devil her self." Buttercup said  
  
"Show us." Brick said  
  
"Okay...but I warned you." Buttercup said.  
  
She crawled over to Butch and put her hand on his neck. Butch got ready to create what ever images Buttercup was about to give him. She began to lift them into his mind which he created around them. The world he began to form surged through his mind quickly like lava flowing out of a violently erupting volcano. Suddenly they were in a much different place. Fire broke out around them. They soon saw everything. The torture and chaos, then the body of hundreds of children being mutilated to make the enormous castle. Bubbles was clinging onto Boomer who was in shock at the sights. Fountains of blood flowed and a chandelier of children's heads decorated the castle. Bubbles began to get sick to her stomach. Butch was so shocked he could hardly keep the image going. Blossom had tears in her eyes and she was gripping Bricks hand. They finally looked to the throne room where Her sat laughing evilly with children chained around her that she would use for her own sick and twisted pleasure.  
  
"Alright! We have seen enough!!" Blossom yelled. The image disappeared and Butch collapsed to the ground holding his self up with one arm. Buttercup slowly sank to he knees and buried her face in her hands. Bubbles was still sick to her stomach which she ignored because she was crying on Boomer's good shoulder. He was comforting her and trying to keep him self together while doing so.  
  
"Her....did THAT?" Brick said holding Blossom.  
  
"It was hell on Earth." Buttercup said softly. Butch was clenching dirt in his hands as he filled with rage.  
  
"That.....dirty...son...of a..bitch!!" He said as his knuckles turned white. Just then they were surrounded by white light.  
  
"Why thank you! I will take that as a complement. I do proffer the term devil slut much better." Her said landing and facing them. Bubbles gasped and Butch sneered. Everyone got into a fighting stance.  
  
"You rotten mother fucker! You will pay!" Butch said filling with hate.  
  
"I swear you will die you piece of shit!! You will never create a hell on earth like that again!!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
"Not while you are around at least. You see when I took over earth, six of the children's soul's were ripped from them to early by something more powerful then I, they came back and liquefied my power and my kingdom was banished to what is now hell. They trapped me deep within my castle in order to keep me from returning. Him resurrected me by breaking the cures that held me. You three are the only thing that prevents me from recreating my beautiful kingdom again. You six hold the life force of the children's spirits that defeated me so many thousands of years ago. So here we are, at the edge of Hell where your spirit's original bodies rest. This is the only place I can defeat you! Your souls will be torn apart in Hell and you will be trapped here forever while I continue on!" Her cackled evilly.  
  
"We'll see about that!!" Butch yelled shooting at Her.  
  
They were unable to stop him. Her slammed him down and he crashed to the ground. Her hammered her elbow into him digging him deeper into the ground. Buttercup knocked Her away. Her got up and laughed evilly.  
  
"You poor dear. This is your future." Her said.  
  
Suddenly Her appeared in front of Buttercup and grabbed her face and lifting her higher. Buttercup struggled to break free from the claw. Blossom charged at Her and was knocked away. Butch pulled him self up and shot at Her. Brick did so too. They were both simultaneously struck down. Her started to send visions through Buttercup's head. Suddenly Buttercup saw herself at the castle looking down to see everyone battling Her. Blossom was knocked away then Brick Bubbles was being held captive by Her's right claw. Butch who was badly beaten already shot at Her and was killed upon a slice from Her's claw. Then the vision fast forwarded to everyone being taken out one by one, next was Bubbles then Boomer then Brick and Blossom. She looked on everyone's dead bodies mutilated across the floor. She was the only one left to die.  
  
Her let go of Buttercup's face. Buttercup floated slowly and hit the ground. Boomer attacked, he dodged the first strike then was nailed by the second one. Bubbles saved him and prevented him from Her shot to Butch who was ready to attack. He was intercepted in mid air then Her had him by the face. He suddenly saw the same fight. Blossom and Brick get knocked away and Bubbles being held captive in Her's right claw. He seen him self attack. Then everything blurred. Then the only thing he seen was Buttercup. In front of him. She turned around to look at Butch. She was bleeding very badly from her neck, then she collapsed. Her then began Killing everyone else. First Bubbles then Boomer then Blossom and Brick. Her let go of Butch.  
  
"I will not fight you here. Your fate will end in my castle." Her said then vanished.  
  
Butch saw Buttercup getting up, then he looked at everyone else. The vision was so real. Was it really their future? Or was it an illusion intended to scare him? He shook off the thoughts and tried to compose himself. He was still enraged by the whole deal.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Blossom said wiping her self off. Butch couldn't hold back his rage.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER COMING BACK AFTER SOMETEEN THOUSAND YEARS AGO TO TRY THIS SHIT!!!" Butch yelled. Everyone stared at him. Buttercup looked down.  
  
"This is a nightmare." Blossom said  
  
"She is too strong." Brick said. Butch was pacing in the air back and forth.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that piece of shit." He said softly.  
  
"Butch calm down." Brick said  
  
"Calm? Calm!?! I AM CALM!!! YOU WANNA SEE CALM!?!? I'll SHOW YOU CALM!!!" He scream then flew to the nearest tree and ripped it out of the ground and threw it as far as he could.  
  
"Butch please this isn't helping!" Blossom said.  
  
"Nothing is helping!! What are we gonna do huh?!" Buttercup said throwing her arms up.  
  
"I don't know yet, but if we could all just calm down..." Blossom said. Bubbles was clinging to Boomer who was holding her head softly to his shoulder.  
  
"What the fuck ever." Butch said crossing his arms  
  
"No Blossom just tell us! What is your big plan you are going to come up with!? HUH!? TELL US!!!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom was quiet.  
  
"You are our leader!! So what the hell is wrong!?" Buttercup yelled  
  
"I don't know what we should do." Blossom said softly.  
  
Buttercup lowered her eye brows and sank to the floor. Blossom looked down sadly. Brick put his arms around her. Butch landed and crossed his arms as he sat next to Buttercup.  
  
"Her will kill us...all of us." Buttercup said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is Her soooooooooooooooooooo evil?! I don't know what part of my sick and twisted brain came up with her but sheesh oh well report pleze I'm going nuts wondering if I am doing good here  
  
See you in chapter next I mean the next chapter... 


	18. If We Were to Die

The end is near (well I don't know about that I want to keep going U__U) You know I read the whole thing now that I have concluded it and I really depress myself (sigh) anyways the show must go on!!  
  
I think I own...nope I don't never mind  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If We Were to Die  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours had passed. Boomer was sitting down holding Bubbles while smoothing her hair with his hand. She stared ahead quietly as she rested her head on his bare chest. Blossom sat not to far away hugging her knees. Brick sat by her thinking of their current situation. Buttercup was laying down in the grass. She was trying to shake out the vision that flew through her head quickly. She wasn't gonna let it happen that was for sure. She would find some way to stop it if she could.  
  
Butch sat not to far away with his crossed and resting on his knees. He was still full of rage and he couldn't shake his bad feeling every time he looked at Buttercup he would see that horrible scene of her turning and blood pouring out of her neck then her mouth. Then as she fell limp. He had to do something. Anything. He wouldn't let it happen.  
  
Blossom got to her feet then rose up in the air. Brick got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Brick said  
  
"I'm going to search to see where Her could be hiding." Blossom said  
  
"Wait you can't go alone!" Brick said. Everyone looked up.  
  
"Then come with me." She said. Brick floated up.  
  
"Wait this place is huge! The forest alone must be bigger then the Earth!" Boomer said getting up with Bubble right behind him.  
  
"Maybe we should split into teams then. You two go north. We will go east." Blossom said Butch and Buttercup were up and ready.  
  
"What about us?" Buttercup said.  
  
"Go south west. And keep us in touch once in a while so we can let everyone know if we find anything. We will meet back here before night." Blossom said Everyone nodded and started to fly off in the direction that they were given.  
  
Blossom and Brick flew through the Forest quietly. They looked over the sights around them carefully. If Her's castle was here somewhere it was probably hidden. Blossom knew that the six of them were the only hope for not just Townsville but the whole world. That was a little much for a 15 year old to handle, or even six of them to be honest. To see such a horrible fate the Earth might have to suffer if they fail was not much less of a burden then having to carry a 100 ton rock on their backs for the rest of their lives. Blossom sighed. She had to think of some way to stop it from happening. Some how Brick knew how much she was worry about this.  
  
"Blossom? Are you okay?" Brick asked as they flew.  
  
"Yeah. Buttercup is right though. I can't think of anything we can do to stop this madness." Blossom said  
  
"I can't either but we have to try." Brick said  
  
"Her is too powerful. I don't know if we can do it. If Him helps her then we really don't have a chance." Blossom said  
  
"They have to have a weak point somewhere." Brick said  
  
"I don't know. All I know is we have to keep Her from doing that to Earth again." Blossom said  
  
"Right." Brick said. Blossom cringed remembering the horrible sight that she had seen.  
  
"It really was Hell." Blossom said holding her arms.  
  
"Or worse." Brick said frowning as he remembered too.  
  
"Brick...do you think.......we can do this?" Blossom said loosing faith in herself.  
  
"Of coarse we can." Brick said confidently.  
  
"I'm just so scared. I feel like something horrible is going to happen. Like we might not make it out of this alive." Blossom said as her eyes teared up.  
  
"Don't say that! We will make it! Don't worry!" Brick said flying in front of her and stopping. She came to a halt.  
  
"I just don't want anything bad to happen. I don't want don't want anyone to get hurt anymore." Blossom said as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I know things look bad and I know we will fight our best and if we have faith I know things will go the way they are suppose to." Brick said  
  
Blossom nodded and glided into his arms. He held her and rested his cheek on her head. She was crying softly as she laid her face against his chest and held him close.  
  
"If we were to die..." Blossom began.  
  
"Shut up! We will make it and when we get back to Townsville we will finish our picnic and things will be fine." Brick said  
  
"I just wanted to let you know I love you. I love you very much." Blossom said. Brick closed his eyes and held back his tears.  
  
"I love you too. More then anything." Brick said.  
  
Blossom looked up at him with her watery soft rose colored eyes. Brick smiled at her lovingly and lowered his head to hers and kissed her lips softly. She put her arms around his neck and welcomed his warm touch to the inside of her mouth. He was gently rubbing her back and holding her body against him firmly. She started to forget for this short moment what was to come, as his hands traveled under her shirt and over her body softly. He ran his mouth down and kissed her cheek then her chin then he moved to her neck. He continued to hold her close as she took a deep breath and relaxed her mind.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Bubbles and Boomer held hands as they flew passed more and more trees. Bubbles was trying hard to think positive and for the most part it was working. Boomer was quiet. He scanned the area they flew over finding nothing unusual yet. Things were quiet around them. The sun was up and it was late morning. They hadn't eaten anything for a day and the loss of blood he suffered wasn't helping his energy any.  
  
Soon they found themselves out of the forest and they were in a new place with a lot of skeletons and rotting bodies. Bubbles grasped Boomer's hand stronger. He looked over the sight and quickly remembered what they had seen earlier. Bubbles tried not to let this new area get to her. She noticed that Boomer was slowing down.  
  
"Are you okay?" She said looking at him. He was quiet.  
  
"I'm tired." He said softly still looking around.  
  
"Maybe we should rest a bit then." Bubbles said looking concerned  
  
"I'll be okay." He said trying to keep pace.  
  
They flew on searching through the hideous grave of skeletons they had found. Soon Boomer couldn't keep up at all. He could barely keep himself in the air. Bubbles landed with him and they sat and rested on the floor. Bubbles shivered look around at all the gruesome things around her. Boomer rubbed his shoulder gently as he sat next to Bubbles. She looked at his still bare chest.  
  
"Does it still hurt?" She said meekly  
  
"Not as much, but I feel really bruised up and my shoulder is stiff and hard to move." Boomer said Bubbles scooted closer to him to look at his shoulder. It was black and blue with a huge welt on it from the hole being burned shut.  
  
"Boomer, I'll make sure you don't get hurt like this again." She said smiling at him.  
  
"You don't have to say that. I'm not gonna get hurt again." He said smiling.  
  
"You might when we fight Her. I wont let Her hurt you." Bubbles said Boomer looked down. He didn't want Bubbles to protect him if it would cause her to get hurt instead of him.  
  
"Bubbles promise me you wont do anything to protect me if you would get hurt instead." Boomer said  
  
"If it came to it I would die for you." She said smiling. He frowned  
  
"I wont let that happen." Boomer said  
  
"If Her tries to kill you or my sisters......" She began.  
  
"Bubbles please don't say that. I know it looks bad but we can do it." Boomer said getting upset by her words.  
  
"Your right. I'm sure Blossom will think of something." Bubbles said  
  
"So we can relax then about it right?" Boomer asked  
  
"Right." She said.  
  
Boomer leaned over to her and hugged her. She tried her best to hug him back with out hurting him any. He began to kiss her mouth. He gently slipped his tongue in her mouth and explored a little. He sucked on her soft tongue and went in for more. He leaned in further and he suddenly received a sharp pain that shot from his chest to his shoulder through his arm until it hit his hand. He pulled away from her grabbing his arm and winced in pain and rested his head on her shoulder. She held him as he tried to recover.  
  
"Are you okay?" She said worried  
  
"Yeah. Just moved my arm wrong." He said  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked leaning back to look at his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, my arm went numb though." He said. She took his hand and started to rub his arm. He sat quietly staring into her eyes as she looked over his arm.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Buttercup and Butch flew over the desert now. Both of then in deep thought. Buttercup didn't want him to know what she was thinking so she didn't connect with him. Butch's thoughts were going through his head so fast he couldn't keep track of them. Then he could see what Her had showed him that look as it was their future. He sneered to himself. Would they really all die? It couldn't be. He began to get angry. He knew he would do anything to keep Buttercup safe, but what if he wouldn't be able to save her or anyone. What if he wasn't strong enough?  
  
"Damnit." Butch said suddenly. Buttercup glanced at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" She said  
  
"I have this horrible feeling that I can't shake." Butch said  
  
"Me too." Buttercup said  
  
"Do you think..." Butch said then he stopped.  
  
"Think what?" Buttercup said stopping and flying close to him.  
  
"...Her might be too strong?" Butch continued.  
  
"I don't know. I will know when we fight her." Buttercup said frowning.  
  
"We couldn't hardly touch her earlier." Butch said  
  
"Yeah, and it doesn't help much that Boomer is hurt and not at his best and we are all tired and hungry and run down." Buttercup said. Butch's faces sadden.  
  
"So we are on a slim chance then huh?" He said  
  
"Yeah." Buttercup said sadly grinning. Butch looked at Buttercup. She started to think about everyone. They all had so much fun together. Would this be their last fight? Who knows.  
  
"Buttercup I'm not gonna let you get hurt." Butch said  
  
"And I'm not gonna let you get hurt." Buttercup said  
  
"And if we should die..." Butch began. Buttercup sneered at the thought.  
  
"I'm not gonna die." Buttercup said with an assertive look. It quickly left as her sorrow triumphed over her.  
  
"I wont let you die." Butch said He floated over to her and put his arms around her. He was unsure of his announcement since he didn't know if he could protect her. Buttercup held him close. His warm body comforted her and she relaxed a bit in his strong arms.  
  
"When we get back home we can sit on the roof like we always do and we can go to our place?" Buttercup said  
  
"Yes. We can go there and take it easy." Butch said  
  
"Promise?" She asked  
  
"I promise." He said. He smiled seductively at her. She smiled back.  
  
"We will make it back. There is so many things we haven't done yet." Buttercup said  
  
"Looking forward to it." He said.  
  
Buttercup grinned wickedly at him. He went in for her lips and firmly kissed her. She let him take his time as he explored her mouth deeply and harshly. He held her tightly as he kissed her. His could feel himself grow excited by the touch. His face grew hot with enjoyment. Buttercup knew he was extremely turned on and he was starting to loose control of himself. He started putting his hands all over her body. He was so rough with her doing this.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Blossom and Brick flew hand in hand until they found a rocky mountain. They looked around. It had been the only place that they knew had not been searched yet. They flew around the cliffs looking for anything unusual. Nothing looked out of place. Blossom landed on a flat small rock formation. Brick landed next to her.  
  
"Maybe we should rest. I'm tired and we've been flying all day." Blossom said  
  
"Your right." Brick said sitting down and stretching. Blossom sat by him and rested her head on his shoulder. They were quiet for a while. Brick was actually falling asleep when he noticed something in the distance.  
  
"What's that?" He said trying to see what it was.  
  
"I dunno lets go check it out." Blossom said They got up and flew over towards it. It was a white light glowing in the sky. It seemed as though the more they flew towards it the further it got from them. Soon it disappeared. They stopped and looked around.  
  
"Where did it go?" Brick said. Suddenly it flashed next to them. It was so bright that it was blinding them. They shielded their eyes.  
  
"Don't be afraid." A womanly voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Brick said still blinded by the light. Soon it dimmed enough for them to see. There before them floated a white haired woman.  
  
"I am Fate. I help control what lies ahead." She spoke in a comforting voice.  
  
"Then you can help us!" Blossom said  
  
"I'm afraid I can't help very much. Her is much stronger then me. But I came to tell you something important." Fate said. She had a long dress and hair was flowing in the wind.  
  
"If it will help us we must know!" Brick said  
  
"The only way to defeat Her is to free your spirits. One spirit will pass and the remaining five will become free after the dead are connected. Her will then be destroyed for good freeing all the dead from her curse." Fate said.  
  
"Wait how do we free them? Our spirits?" Blossom said. Brick didn't understand.  
  
"I will happen when the dead are released on the fight." Fate said  
  
"I don't understand! This will really defeat Her?" Brick said  
  
"What if it doesn't happen?" Blossom said  
  
"Then you will all die and the Earth will be damned to Hell." Fate said then she disappeared  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finz cried on one of the upcoming chapters (oh boy what have I done) I really done want this to be over so soon!!!!!!!!!  
  
See you in the next chapter... 


	19. Castle of the Damned

Here we are. Drawing ever so close...(I DON'T WANT TO END IT THERE!!!!!!) I want to end more after chapter after 22 but I don't think it would be appropriate...  
  
(sigh) you know what I mean to say...blah blah blah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Castle of the Damned  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Butch...?" Buttercup said pulling away from Butch's lips.  
  
"Wha..?" He said still leaning forward to meet her lips again but Buttercup prevented him from doing so.  
  
"We should get back to our mission." Buttercup said  
  
Butch pulled her closer ignoring her suggestion. She playfully pushed him away. Her pulled her closer rubbing his body against hers. She could feel his intenseness. She yet again pulled away from him.  
  
"Butch calm your self we have to go now." Buttercup said taking a deep breath.  
  
"I can't help it. You really get to me when you press against me like that." Butch said trying not go down on her again.  
  
"Well horny butt, lets try and focus a bit." Buttercup said. Butch looked Buttercup up and down.  
  
"I am." He said. She punched him in the arm. He snickered then began to get serious.  
  
"Your right. We better get going." He said  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Blossom and Brick hovered around the mountain. They still didn't understand what Fate had explained to them. They had decided that they should continue to look for where ever Her was hiding. They floated around the mountainous range in search of Her and Blossom landed on the flat edge of one of the mountains. Brick landed too.  
  
"What do you think Fate meant by what she said?" Blossom said  
  
"I don't know. I think we will know when the time comes, don't you?" Brick said  
  
"I guess." Blossom said.  
  
They both flew back into the air. Suddenly they came around the mountain to see a hug castle. There were wicked looking clouds above the castle and thunder rumbled and lightning crashed around it. Blossom was taken back at the sight. It was the same castle that they had seen in the memories of Her.  
  
"There it is." Brick said  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Boomer and Bubbles had started out again. They had been flying for a while now, not seeing anything. They held hands as they searched. Just then a voice came in.  
  
(Blossom found the castle) It was Buttercup.  
  
(She did?) Bubbles thought  
  
(Yeah meet us back at the clearing in the woods) Buttercup said.  
  
Boomer and Bubbles began to fly back in the other direction. Blossom and Brick were already there when they got there. Buttercup and Butch had got there right after Boomer and Bubbles.  
  
"So what's the deal red?" Butch said landing with Buttercup.  
  
"Its in the mountains. Its just as horrible as the vision Buttercup showed us." Blossom said. Brick stared at the floor.  
  
"Her is in there. We have to prepare to face her." Brick said. Everyone nodded.  
  
"We should get some rest then we will figure out what to do after that." Blossom said. They did what she said. Everyone sat down and relaxed as best as they could, since they were all tense knowing what was about to go on. They would have to go to the castle, and see first hand the death and gore that it was made of. There was no getting away from the fact now. They would be right in the heart of evil. After everyone was rested Blossom had decided now was the time to explain what Fate had told them.  
  
"Everyone, there is something I have to tell you all before we head out." Blossom said. Everyone quieted and listened to her.  
  
"While me and Brick were searching we came across someone who could help us." Blossom said  
  
"Someone? Here?" Boomer said  
  
"Yes. Her name was Fate, and she explained to us how to beat Her." Blossom said  
  
"She knows how to beat Her?!" Bubbles said surprised.  
  
"Well its not that simple, you see we didn't really understand her." Blossom said.  
  
"Tell us maybe we will understand." Boomer said  
  
"She said that the only way to beat Her is to release our spirits. When all the souls of the dead children connect to the fight then we will release them and defeat Her." Blossom said.  
  
"But how?" Boomer said  
  
"She didn't say anything more. We don't understand what she meant." Brick said  
  
"Then how much help is that gonna bring us?!" Butch said angrily.  
  
"Its better than nothing." Brick said  
  
"And what happens if this sure fire plan is put out?" Buttercup said annoyed.  
  
"We all die." Blossom said  
  
"We will just have to keep alert as to what is happening and hope we see what she was talking about." Brick said.  
  
"If that is all we can do then lets kick some ass!" Butch said crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah!" Buttercup said  
  
"Alright lets do it." Brick said  
  
Everyone jumped into the air and followed Blossom and Brick the leaders right to the area where the mountains were. Each one had their own discomforting thoughts about what would happen when they got there. Butch remembered the vision.  
  
(Is that what will happen is are spirits don't show or whatever) He thought.  
  
(I need to be ready to stop it) He thought again.  
  
Buttercup also was thinking about her sight Her had showed her. Buttercup tried to shake it out of her mind. She wouldn't let it happen to him. She would stop it at all costs. Her was going down as far as Buttercup knew. There were no if ands or buts about it.  
  
They all reached the view of the castle and landed. The never ending thunderstorm above it roared on like a freight train. Bubbles covered her mouth. You could already smell the death that lingered like an evil wave of poisonous gas flowing at them. Bubbles was grossed out. Everyone looked on to the organically constructed castle.  
  
"Here we are. Is everyone ready?" Blossom said  
  
"Right on! I was born ready." Butch said  
  
"Hell yeah." Buttercup said  
  
"Lets go for it." Brick said  
  
"Lets get this over with." Boomer said  
  
"Yeah, so we can go home!" Bubbles said  
  
"Alright! Lets go!" Blossom said.  
  
They flew to the entrance of the castle. They landed and looked up. It was huge, and it did smell. The draw bridge was sealed and there were two pedestals with two skulls on top of them. They were definitely children's skulls.  
  
"How do we get in?" Boomer asked  
  
"We can just busted a hole in the wall." Butch said slamming his fist in his hand.  
  
"Screw that I'm not touching the wall." Boomer said making a face. Suddenly the drawbridge started to open. They all stood back.  
  
"Well that was easy." Buttercup said. They floated in slowly.  
  
"Everyone be on your guard." Blossom said  
  
Everyone was alert. The front room they had entered seemed to be moist. It was dark and they could barely see a foot in from of them. Brick lit a small flame in his hand and held it out to help them a bit. It was bright enough that they could see the room now . The walls were bright red and figures were pressed out from them. The floor was, as gruesome as it sounds, made out of children's teeth. Everyone looked around in horror.  
  
"Did you hear that!?" Buttercup said startled.  
  
"Hear what?" Brick said. Buttercup looked around.  
  
"Its Her! I can hear Her I know it!" Buttercup said. Everyone's guard rose higher. They entered the next room.  
  
"We have to get to the thrown room that's where Her will be!" Blossoms said  
  
Suddenly they saw a little girl standing not to far ahead of them. Blossom got a little closer to her. The girl was wearing a white dress that had blood splattered all over it. The girl was white and she had a blank look on her face.  
  
"Hey there little girl what are you doing here?" Blossom asked.  
  
Everyone watched at the little girl walked over to a switch and flipped it up. The whole castle lit up. The little girl turned around and started to skip off.  
  
"Hey wait!" Blossom said following her.  
  
The girl vanished into thin air. Then you could hear children's laughter and voices. Some of them were soft and others were a bit louder. They were echoy sounding and they came from the walls. Everyone was taken back. Bubbles was afraid and she began to cling to Boomer. Then you could see a see through ghost child skip by then vanish into nothing. A few more were playing jacks on the floor. The also disappeared. Suddenly you could hear a song being sung by a few children then more joined in.  
  
"Ring a round the rosie pocket full of posies ashes ashes we all fall down..Ring a round the rosie pocket full of posies ashes ashes we all fall down..Ring a round the rosie pocket full of posies ashes ashes we all fall down....." They echoed getting louder. Bubbles covered her ears.  
  
"Make it stop!" Bubbles said horrified.  
  
"Lets get outa here!" Blossom said. They flew into the next room. Brick and Butch shut the door. They turned to see the little girl again.  
  
"Play with me." She said holding up a doll. Blossom lowered her eye brows. The little girl turned and skipped off into nothing again.  
  
"This is nuts. Her is gonna eat my damn fist when I find her." Buttercup said.  
  
"I agree." Butch said They continued on.  
  
Everyone flew on ignoring as best they can their horrible surroundings. Soon Buttercup could hear Her again. She listened as Her's thoughts grew closer. She couldn't make them out but she knew that it was Her. They made it to the end of the hall way to see a huge door. Everyone knew what it led to. It was the thrown room. Everyone knew it was now or never. They were ready. Butch busted in the door to look upon the evil in the room. Everyone stood in the doorway only to see...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Only to see what damnit!?!?!?! To find out  
  
See you in the next chapter... 


	20. Your Fate is Here

I'm gonna cry...(sniffles) read on please hurry  
  
If you don't know by now that I don't own them you can jump off a bridge..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Your Fate is Here  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door shut behind them. The room was huge. They came in expecting to see Her in the room. Right in the center was a thrown, but Her was no where in sight. Buttercup crossed her arms.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Buttercup said  
  
"Yeah, we came here for a fight, not just so Her could wimp out!" Butch said  
  
"I'm sure Her is around here someplace. We better..." Blossom began.  
  
"Your right I AM around here someplace." Her said now sitting on the Thrown. Him was next to her hovering in place. Everyone got ready for the fight.  
  
"How nice of you to join me at my house. Don't you just love what I have done with the place?" Her said crossing her legs and sitting back in her chair.  
  
"We've come here to put a stop to your evil once and for all." Blossom said.  
  
"Oh really, its so refreshing knowing your ready to die." Her said  
  
"Bullshit. You're the one going down." Butch said.  
  
"Oh really? Is that what you think? Poor dear. I'm sorry to disappoint you but YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!" Her cackled.  
  
"Enough of this talk!" Buttercup said getting mad. Everyone waited to see who would make the first move. Her stood upright and began to gather her power. She released her power and it shot at them.  
  
"Scatter!" Blossom yelled.  
  
The six flew in different directions to dodge the attack. Buttercup and Butch flew at Her. She swung her claw at them as they got to her. Butch ducked and Buttercup shot over top of him nailing a kick to Her's face. She flew backwards and smashed into the wall. Boomer was already there waiting. He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the wall and kicked her over to Brick. Brick intercepted Her and smashed her into the floor. Brick crossed his arms. Her pulled herself out of the rubble.  
  
"You should give your self up now and we'll go easy on you!" Blossom said  
  
"Oh you think your winning already? I've only just begun." Her said hovering over to her brother. Him cackled. Their eyes both started to glow and the light filled the room. Her started to absorb Him's power. She grew a few feet taller and more muscular.  
  
"This doesn't look good." Brick said  
  
"How do ya figure?" Butch said.  
  
Her turned to everyone Him was now gone and his power was now all hers. She attacked. Bubbles got out of Her's way but Her turned and slammed Bubbles to the ground. Then Her turned to Blossom and grabbed her before she could do anything. Her put Blossom in a bear hug and began to squeeze the life out of her. Blossom fought to free herself but only found Her's grip increase. Brick shot at Her and impaled her with a punch in the face. Butch snatched Her and held her arms behind her back and began to twist them. Blossom was free and attacked Her as Butch held her. Blossom smashed a 1-2 combo then put her fists together and smashed Her in the head. Her was furious and broke free from Butch's grasp.  
  
Her's body started to glow and electricity began to spark around Her like a lighting storm. Her's rage of electricity exploded around the room. Everyone flew to dodge it. Bubbles shot away from the spark that was catching up behind her and flew down close to the ground  
  
"Bubbles look out!" Buttercup yelled as Her had formed a ball of lightning and shot it at her.  
  
She tried to dodge but it hit her dead on and smashed her to the ground She lay there on the ground for a minute. Boomer got mad at shot at Her. Her had already formed another ball of electricity and was about to shoot it but Boomer grabbed Her's arm. The charge shot through his body but he ignored the pain and flug Her right into the nearest wall. Boomer panted and wiped his forehead. Buttercup and Butch did a double attack on Her while she was still trying to pull herself from the wall. Before Buttercup and Butch could do very much damage Her gained control and began her mind games again. They were suddenly hovering over the huge sea of blood. Butch looked at Buttercup. She was bleeding like the first time Her pulled this on them.  
  
"What the hell?!" Buttercup said looking at herself.  
  
"Damnit Her! You wanna see mind trick huh?!" Butch yelled.  
  
Just then the sea disappeared and they were in a bight sunny field. It was warm and there were trees and rivers around them. Her got angry and changed it back to the blood sea. Butch changed it to and ocean of clear water. Her got pissed again and changed it to reality and then her eyes started to glow. Butch suddenly started to fall into pain. Her was running vision again through his head. They were going so fast and he tried to stop they but they got worse and worse. He grabbed his head and started to go crazy.  
  
"Leave him alone, stop it!!!" Buttercup yelled she smashed into Her and began to pound the living crap outta her.  
  
Her did her best to defend herself which in turn freed Butch from her power. Her exploded into a fit a rage and sent Buttercup smashing into the floor. Her attacked again and Blossom stopped her in her tracks and did a five combo punch and kick but was slapped away right after. Her's evilness began to grow. She doubled in size and attacked Blossom sending her further into the ground. Then Her picked up Blossom and began to wale on her with all Her's energy which sent Blossom screaming in pain. Buttercup and Butch attacked and were slapped away. Boomer then attacked and was also taken into the pain Blossom was getting.  
  
Her's grip tightened to a bone braking grip. The two were helpless. Bubbles flew at Her and smashed into Her's shoulder. Her dropped Blossom and Brick caught her before she hit the ground. Blossom slowly recovered. Bubbles attacked again but this time she was smashed away. Boomer struggled but couldn't free himself. Everyone else was trying franticly to stop Her from smashing him. Her took the claw that held Boomer and smacked everyone away, then she smashed her claw into the ground which stunned Boomer. Her let go of him and he lay helpless on the ground. He was seeing stars and didn't know Her was about ready to attack again. Her dropped her foot onto Boomer's chest and began to crush him. He screamed in pain. Bubbles quickly recovered hearing his cry and raced to sthop her. Knowing the previous damage Boomer had been dealt Her shoved her heel into his shoulder. It began to tear into his chest. He screamed in agony and tried to lift Her's foot off him. Bubbles knocked Her away and flew to help Boomer. His skin was torn open again and he was bleeding.  
  
"Are you okay!?" Bubbles said frightened. Boomer slowly sat up nodding and holding his shoulder when they saw Her standing over them again.  
  
"EAT FIST!!!" Butch said pounding Her down and away from them.  
  
Her retaliated quickly sending Butch flying into the ground. Brick and Blossom attack but were also taken down. Her smashed them into the ground further with her claws and wouldn't let up. Her sliced roughly into their stomach. Blossom too a deep breath and blew out ice in Her's face which gave them enough time to get up and away from Her. Her shattered the ice which froze on her face. As soon as Her broke free Boomer and Bubbles attacked her slamming into Her's face.  
  
"Curse you wretched brats!!" Her yelled then scooped up Brick who had no time to get away this time and smashed him into the ground.  
  
Her brought her fists down on him smashing his head into the ground further. His chest was being smashed in and the wind escaped from his lungs. Butch and Buttercup sent Her flying into the air. Her recovered and knocked then away. Blossom flew and helped Brick sit up. His face was bloody and he was trying to pick up his breathing again. Blossom helped him up.  
  
"This isn't working, Her is just too strong." Blossom said.  
  
Brick nodded as he gasped for air. It was true. Everyone was beginning to get run down and Her was still at full power. Her continued to attack. Her grabbed Boomer and slammed him around like a rag doll then flug him into Butch. Butch barely caught him to brake his fall. Boomer was bleeding worse now and was beginning to loose his power. Her noticed this and new she could get rid of him easily. Bubbles kept guard and was ready when Her attacked Boomer. She knocked Her's claw away to save him. He couldn't keep himself in the air well anymore and landed. He was panting and holding his shoulder tightly. Her slammed Bubbles away and went for Boomer again. He leaped away and was knocked out of the air right after. He rolled to a stop on the ground. Bubbles jumped in front of Her's attack and was snatched up instead of Boomer. Blossom and Brick shot at Her but were knocked away. Bubbles was struggling in Her's right claw. Butch and Buttercup both noticed what was going on. Butch became furious and attacked. He had to stop what was going to happen.  
  
Her had already known what was going to happen. Buttercup gasped remembering the hallucination Her showed her. She had to do something. Her was about ready to strike Butch down. Buttercup flew at them and took the blow. A flash of light blinded Butch. He stopped his attack. He looked up to see Buttercup. He gasped knowing what had happen. Buttercup floated there for a second trying to figure out what happen. She felt something begin to trickle down her chest. She reached up to feel her neck growing wet. She looked at her hand. It was bloody. She slowly turned around to face Butch. Butch looked on as blood poured from her neck. Buttercup tried to take a breath but blood engulfed her throat. Blood gushed up and she coughed as she choked on it. Her neck had been sliced open. She immediately brought her hand up to seal her neck but it didn't help at all. She fell limp and Butch caught her in his arms. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. Her looked amused. Butch landed and laid Buttercup down. She was trying to get air but all she took in was blood. Butch lifted her a little.  
  
"Buttercup hang on!" Butch said as tears formed in his eyes  
  
"Bu..Bu..tch..." Buttercup tried to speak but the blood covered her words and ran out her mouth.  
  
(I didn't want you to get hurt...) She thought. Everyone stopped and watched them. Her was delighted to see it.  
  
(Yeah, but look...you didn't need to do that...) Butch thought  
  
(Yes I did. Don't worry I'm tough. I'll be okay. You just beat Her for me. Okay?) Buttercup thought. Butch saddened.  
  
(I can't leave you here.) Butch thought.  
  
(I'm dying.) Buttercup thought. Butch was taken back at her bluntness. Tears began to pour down his face.  
  
(Don't cry Butch I'm okay) Buttercup thought. Butch wiped his face not knowing he was actually crying. Blossom and Brick landed near by. Buttercup closed her eyes. Butch was frightened that she really was dying and pulled her closer  
  
(Don't die!!) He screamed in his mind. Buttercup opened her eyes slowly.  
  
(Butch...I love you) Buttercup thought.  
  
Everything went dark from her. Then suddenly she could see thing. First she saw herself when she was born or rather created. Then her memories flew through her mind like when you fast forward a tape only this went super speed. The last thing she saw was when her and Butch first REALLY kissed (Not when they were young). She could see him as he gave her that look while he laid on her. Boy would she miss him. Then her body came to a rest.  
  
(Buttercup?!) Butch yelled in his mind  
  
(Buttercup?!) Butch yelled again in his mind.  
  
"BUTTERCUP!!!!!!!" He screamed out loud. Everyone winced at the scream. Bubbles was crying by now and Blossom had tears running down her face. Brick and Boomer were in shock. Her began to cackle at the horrible sight. Butch pulled Buttercup to his chest and began to cry loudly. He was in agony. Tears streamed down his face like rivers. Butch's shirt slowly became soaked with blood, as he held her limp body to him.  
  
No one had noticed but the room began to glow. Soon the light turned into hundreds of children. They surrounded the room and began to form a shield around Her. The five remaining began to glow. Suddenly their power exploded from them. The room began to shake violently. Her became alarmed by this. Her tried to back away from them but the shield prevented Her from escaping.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Cries) I can't believe myself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Is Buttercup really dead?! Will Her be defeated?!?! IS BUTTERCUP REALLY DEAD!?!?!?! (I said that already) hehehe  
  
Who knows...not me and I wrote the damn thing.  
  
Check out the next chapter to find out... 


	21. Fallen Angel

I don't want to end this fic I don't want to end this fic I don't don't want to end this fic I don't want to end this fic I don't want to end this fic I don't want to end this fic I don't don't want to end this fic I don't want to end this fic...  
  
Sue me see if I care...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her had to resort to drastic measures. She bolted as fast as she could but the five of them were fighting like they had gone mad. Butch had laid Buttercup's lifeless body down and put her arms on her chest. He stood up and with the other four he had released his spirit. They had a power shield around them that they used to help beat down Her. They fight grew intense.  
  
The ground was shaking violently. Her managed to strike Boomer to the ground and block Blossom's attacks effectively. That didn't save Her from Brick who smashed her into a wall. Bubbles attacked and pulled Her away from the wall and began a 1-2-3-4 combo which stunned Her and then Bubbles screamed her sonic attack in Her's face. Her covered her ears and bounded backwards. Her caught Boomer who flew at her and grasped him by the shoulder. Everyone else attacked. They weren't effective this time and Her proceeded to crush Boomer's arm. Boomer knowingly had enough power to pull out of Her's grasp.  
  
Brick attacked and Her slammed him down and put her foot over him and stepped down. Brick couldn't move. He could feel the heel crush his chest. He felt a few bones snap which sent him yelling out in pain. Her shifted her foot left to right and crushed him more. Blossom and Bubbles know Her away. Brick lay there pressed into the floor not able to move.  
  
(Is this it?) Brick thought thinking they were not gonna make it. Butch gathered his power and knocked Her backwards. Brick pulled himself up. Blossom and Bubbles were both slammed to the ground and imprinted where they lay. Butch was also knocked back.  
  
(We can't loose now! We just can't) Blossom thought sitting up slowly. It was looking hopeless.  
  
"Too bad. Looks like you will all be joining your comrade very soon." Her said then she laughed evilly.  
  
Everyone stood up. They looked over at Buttercup's limp and bloody body. They all became furious. Their power began to amplify as the children around then added their power to theirs. Their power flared around them like fire. It grew bigger. Her ignored this at first then it really started to engulf the room they were in. All five of them attacked at once. They formed a huge blade as they flew faster and faster until they connected with Her's body. Her cried out as the force cut her right in half. The five rolled to a stop on the other side. They got up and turned to see Her and Him split in half. Him wasn't looking to good and Her was in just as bad as Him was.  
  
"Looks like your power is just about up scum bags!" Blossom said breathing hard.  
  
"No wait...you can't!!!" Her screamed.  
  
The five shot back at then slicing through her again. This time there was an incredible explosion and it blew the whole room to pieces. Everyone was knocked away. It burned through the wall and parted of the roof fell to the floor.  
  
It was quiet. The dust slowly settled to the ground. The place where Her stood was now just a crater on the ground. Blossom pulled herself in the sitting position. She couldn't mover her ankle at all. She looked around to see the crater. She got up slowly and hovered in the air. She looked around to see where everyone else was. She found Brick not to far away. She pushed the piece of roof off him and sat down by him.  
  
"Brick? Are you okay?" She said worried. He opened his eyes to see Blossom looking down at him. He smiled.  
  
"Did we do it?" He asked weakly.  
  
"I think so." Blossom said.  
  
They looked up to see Bubbles standing not to far away and Boomer who was also up and moving around. They all floated to the crater. Butch dusted himself a bit and hovered over to them. Everyone looked in not see even a trace of the evil that had been there just minutes before. Bubbles smiled gently.  
  
"We did it." Bubbles said leaning against Boomer.  
  
"We did it." Blossom repeated.  
  
"I can't believe we beat Her." Brick said.  
  
"She is gone for good!" Boomer said cheerfully. Butch turned around and floated away. They all looked at him.  
  
"There is no point in winning now..." He said angrily with tears forming. The other four saddened  
  
"...if Buttercup is not here to celebrate with us." Butch continued.  
  
He floated over to where he left her. She lay there looking white as a sheet. Blood had caked over her neck and her shirt had been soaked. A puddle also formed under her. Butch kneeled next to her. Everyone came over to look on the one who had fallen. Her eyes and mouth were open. Blossom got down on her knees and put her hand over Buttercup's forehead. She slowly pulled her hand down closing Buttercup's eyes. Butch clenched his teeth and tried his best to hold back his anger and tears. He egan to breath hard as tears poured down his face again.  
  
Just then the castle began to glow. The horrific things it was made out of began to crumble. One by one the bodies began to lift from the rubble. The sky above became light. It shined down on them. Each child began to rise and drift off towards the sky. Everyone watched as they happily flew to meet the light. Then after all of them had rose up you could hear a song. It was happily sung by a few children's voices.  
  
"Ring a round the rosie pocket full of posies ashes ashes we all fall down..Ring a round the rosie pocket full of posies ashes ashes we all fall down..Ring a round the rosie pocket full of posies ashes ashes we all fall down....." They chanted and the music faded into the sky.  
  
Then a hole opened up in the sky and they could see Townsville. The five looked at each other. It was time to go home. That's what they had wanted ever since they had gotten to that horrible place. One by one they got up to leave. First Blossom the Brick the Boomer followed by Bubbles. They stopped and turned to see Butch still sitting on the ground with Buttercup.  
  
"We have to go now Butch." Blossom said. He nodded and scooped up Buttercup in his arms. He flew slowly to them. Just before they got to the brightly lit hold in the sky they stopped to see a woman dressed in white, with white hair. She smiled.  
  
"You five have done it." Fate said  
  
"Yes. But a such a huge coast." Blossom said looking over at Butch who was holding Buttercup's limp motionless body. Fate looked on to Buttercup's bloody remains.  
  
"This was the only way to defeat Her." Fate said.  
  
"You knew she would die didn't you!" Blossom said angrily.  
  
"I knew that one of you would in order for Her to be destroyed." Fate said  
  
"That's bull shit! Why Buttercup!? Why not me instead!? Please can't you take me instead of her! I will do anything just to know she will be okay!" Butch said  
  
"I'm afraid I can't take you in her place. But I think there is one thing I can do." Fate said She waved her arms and the sky turned to light and the all you could see in children. They were all smiling down at the five.  
  
"You see you saved them from the hell they suffered in for so long. Their lives were cut short just like Buttercup's but their energy lives on. They wanted to thank you for what you did. They will not need their power or their bodies where they are going. They will be happy now and forever more where they are going. Thanks to you. They want you to understand this. Now, they have a gift for you." Fate said. The five were suddenly engulfed by light. They could feel the powers of the children racing through them. It felt so warm. They felt like they were racing. They were going faster and faster until suddenly they stopped and the light was gone. They looked around and they were in a park. It was sunny and bright out.  
  
It was Townsville. Bubbles hugged Boomer happily. Brick held Blossom close. Butch looked down at Buttercup who was still limp and bloody. He took a deep breath and sighed. Everyone looked over at him as he looked at her still in his arms.  
  
"Butch it will be okay." Blossom said. He looked up at her and smiled faintly. He nodded slowly. Tears rushed to his eyes again as he looked up at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm still crying from the last chapter...aren't you?!?!?!?! Let me know I feel you mean right now...  
  
Will this thing turn out okay? I still down know...  
  
Read on viewers... 


	22. Always

I've tortured you readers enough...this will be short and sweet...(I guess) but there is just one thing I would like to say...do I really have to end it here?!?!? Please say no I want to go on and make it longer and longer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
For the last time...I don't own ppgs (sniffle) yep still crying  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Always  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One day later...  
  
Blossom felt better now that she was clean. She had taken a long hot bath. It felt so nice. She got up from her seat in her room and came down stairs. The room was quiet. Bubbles lay with Boomer on the couch. He had been checked over and his wounds were fixed properly.  
  
Everyone was tired still though. Brick was sitting in the easy chair. He had his ribs looked over and they were also taken care of. Brick looked up at her as she came down. He smiled. Blossom smiled back at him.  
  
"Where is Butch?" Blossom said quietly.  
  
"Outside I think." Brick said.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to him." Blossom said  
  
"I don't think he wants company right now." Brick said  
  
"I don't care." Blossom said  
  
"Okay." Brick said leaning back.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Butch lay on the roof. He was relaxing in a field. He was looking up at the sky watching the clouds float lazily by. He felt the warm sun on his face. He could hear a waterfall close by. He looked around lovingly at everything.  
  
"Not too bad of a place is I do say so my self." He said quietly.  
  
He glanced to his side. It was empty. He looked down and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the warm sun on him and the grass as it tickles his neck. He sat up slowly.  
  
(I want to see you) Butch smiled hearing the thought.  
  
"Butch?" He heard from in front of him. He snapped out of it and was back on the roof.  
  
"Are you okay now?" Blossom said  
  
"I'm fine." He said  
  
"Well good. You can come in now." Blossom said. Butch nodded. He flew inside the house with Blossom. She opened the door to her room and he went in. He sat down.  
  
"She was calling for you in her sleep. She wanted to see you." Blossom said. Butch nodded. Blossom left the room. Butch looked down to the bed. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Butch?" She said softly.  
  
"I'm here." He said  
  
"Thank you." She said. He smiled and leaned over and kissed her. She smiled and went back to sleep. He leaned back in his chair and rested.  
  
When they had gotten back to Townsville Butch had looked down at Buttercup. When he saw her, the slice in her neck had gone. That was the gift from the children. However she wasn't completely healed. They rushed her home after they found the professor and he fixed her up. She had been resting ever since yesterday when they got back. Butch couldn't handle his emotions and had to go outside and clear his mind. He could hear Buttercup's thoughts begin to restart again and it really comforted him. Buttercup had woke up scared not remembering what happened and she just wanted to see Butch. Blossom relaxed her and told her she would go get him. She calmed down and went back into her rest. That's when Blossom came downstairs.  
  
Butch fell asleep in the chair. He waited there all night with her. He wouldn't leave her side. Buttercup woke up the next day too look at him once again sleeping by her side. The last thing Buttercup could remember was seeing Butch attack Her and how she jumped in front of him. Buttercup was confused. How did they get back home? Where was Her? What the hell happened?  
  
(Butch?) She thought. He stirred a little in his sleep.  
  
(Wake up Butch.) She thought. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her. She smiled at him from under her covers.  
  
(What happen? How did I get here?) she thought.  
  
(You don't remember?) He thought  
  
(No.)  
  
(Well. You jumped in front of me when Her attacked. Her killed you.) He thought slowly. She was taken back.  
  
(But I'm not dead.) She thought.  
  
(It happened just like Fate said it would, and we killed Her. She is gone now. For good. And her castle is no more either. The curse is gone and the children that were freed from it healed you enough that we could get you back here and the Professor kept you alive. It was their gift to us for freeing them.) Butch thought.  
  
(I was dead then?) Buttercup thought.  
  
(For a little while) Butch thought. Buttercup tried to remember. She looked back at Butch who had a blank look on his face.  
  
(Butch?) She thought softly. His face lowered.  
  
(I really thought I would never hear you're voice again.) He thought. She saw his face sadden.  
  
(I thought I would never see you alive like this again.) He thought  
  
(I'm here...aren't I?) Buttercup thought. Butch turned to look at her. He smiled and nodded.  
  
(I love you) He thought  
  
(I love you too.) She thought. He got up and crawled on the bed with her. He put his arms around her and she snuggled close to him. He formed their place around them. It was warm and sunny.  
  
(I will stay with you here...always) She thought. He smiled feeling her warm body next to him. He felt comforted. He scooted down to her face and kissed her. He bit on her lip softly and pulled away. She smiled and socked him in the ribs.  
  
"Nice to know you care so much." He said grinning.  
  
Down stairs...  
  
Bubbles got out another ice pack. She flew over and handed it to Boomer. He rested it on his shoulder. She lay beside him again hugging his stomach. Brick sat in the chair and rested. Blossom came back down.  
  
"How is she?" Brick said looking up.  
  
"Better. Butch is with her now. I think he will make her feel better." Blossom said  
  
"Good." Brick said Blossom floated over and sat with Brick. He scooted down a little and put his head on her shoulders. Suddenly they heard a crash from upstairs. Everyone rushed up there. When they opened the door they saw Buttercup on top of Butch who was on the floor. She was twisting his arms back.  
  
"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!!!" She was yelling. Butch was laughing as she twisted harder. Everyone smiled.  
  
"What you mean B-cup?!" He said from on the floor.  
  
"Why you little!!!!!!" She yelled putting him in a head lock.  
  
Blossom turned around and began to go back down stairs.  
  
"Those two will never change." Blossom smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There you have it...the end and stuff...  
  
I really don't want it to be the end though. I want to go on!!!!!! Please report and let me know if you think I should continue the story from here or if you think I have wrote too much back at the first chapter or you think I shouldn't have never started in the first place I just wanna know!!! Maybe you think I should just write a Temporarily Here Forever part II?!?! Say when they are in college perhaps? (sigh) now what am I gonna do now? Maybe I can attually sleep at night? That might be nice... I can't remember what I did before I started (even though it took me only about what a week to write the crazy story) well viewers must go now...report me about anything you want to know and I'll answer ur questions if I know the answer ^__^  
  
its been fun (begins to cry) guess I...guess...I......WONT SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. Update NOT A CHAPTER please read

Chibix here (the author don't ya know)  
  
thanks for the reviews just wanted to give you an update of stuff! got some reviews that ask me to continue this story (not gonna happen) this story is complete thank you anyway...^__^  
  
as for my highly anticipated sequel its not even half way started yet I am only at 2,000 some words right now...I have to put the sequel on pause since I am in the middle of a super awesome fan fic about the popular anime show Yu-gi-oh! (It really is super awesome really!!) its turning out to be the best fic I have ever wrote so far (I think) so if you are a Yu-gi-oh! fan be on the look out for the first chapter coming any day now (maybe a few more then that) thanks a lot for all the support I will get on that powerpuff girl sequal asap!  
  
  
  
Here are some replies to your reviews:  
  
Son,Rose ***Mmm yeah  
  
Blayde***Your right yours is much more romantic sounds like my ex boyfriend...you don't wanna see me on caffine! P_P  
  
Amanda (pinkbirds4uyahoo.com)***Thanks I wish it could be real too, I don't know how I put suspense in it I just thought "Bruce Willis" or something...thanks again  
  
Knockturnalley256***You have no idea how much imagination I have.  
  
Monica (MoncaMonkey@aol.com) ***I cried while I was writing it P_P I do plan on writing another one just not any time soon (Sorry don't hurt me!!) I hope it is better then this one too! Thank you for the luck wishing and I'm glad I inspired you let me know when your story is up so I can read it! ^__^  
  
Ryku Aran (paul_and_doug@cheatcc.com)***Read first line of last reply...ill continue soon...hey I could just kill of buttercup she kicks ass  
  
lil dorina (Tinyttons78) *** I feel you  
  
serenaty destany (lil_angel_luvchic@msn.com) ***Everyone wants me to continue (I feel the pressure!! AHH) I'll try my best  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOW HERE IS A PREVIEW OF MY YU-GI-OH! FAN FIC  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Sleep well?" Yami asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes." Was Yugi's reply  
  
"You cannot fool me aibou chan no boku." Yami said (Meaning 'my little partner' kind of.)  
  
"I know." Yugi said looking up.  
  
"What is troubling you?" Yami asked  
  
"Yami where do the stars come from?" Yugi asked throwing Yami off guard.  
  
"They come from the sky." Yami said sounding a little annoyed that Yugi was trying to avoid his previous question. Yugi was quiet once again. Yami watched Yugi's face carefully. He didn't seem to be sad...just...troubled.  
  
"I suppose they do." Yugi said getting up to check on his eggs. Yami sighed.  
  
"I once heard a long time ago, that the stars were the kingdom that righteous people were sent to after their death. If you were good honest kind and loving when you die you would forever be a part of that sparkling crystal kingdom above." Yami said. Yugi was still.  
  
"Really? Do you think its true?" Yugi said with his spirits lifting a bit.  
  
"I believe it." Yami said softly. Yugi turned around and smiled. Yami smiled back at him. Yugi poured them both a cup of hot tea and sat down.  
  
"What did you hear the stars were?" Yami asked  
  
"My mother told me when I was very young that the stars were the eyes of angel's and they always are looking down upon us and protecting us always." Yugi said.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Do you think this could be true too?" Yugi asked  
  
"I suppose they are both true." Yami said. Yugi smiled and blew on his tea to cool it. The phone began to ring. Yugi got up to answer it.  
  
"Yes. Hello?" Yugi said picking it up.  
  
"Yugi! Its me Anzu!" He heard from the other end.  
  
"Hello Anzu. Good morning." Yugi said  
  
"Yugi you got to turn on the TV, it's about Pegasus!" Yugi took one quick look at Yami then darted to the living room to turn on the TV. Yami knew what was up and quickly followed. They both watched as the reported began his announcement.  
  
[It was discovered very early this morning the body of Maximillion Pegasus. The exact cause of death is unknown...] Yugi and Yami watched in trepidation as this was reported.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi? Are you there? Hello!" Anzu shouted from the other line.  
  
"Huh? Yes I'm here!" Yugi said snapping out of it.  
  
"This is bad Yugi! I'm coming over!" Anzu said firmly  
  
"Wait Anzu its to..!" Yugi began  
  
[Click]  
  
"..dangerous." He said slowly.  
  
******************************************************  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
